Dark Prince: The Kyushu Campaign
by Helltanz98
Summary: Its a cold weekend in October 2017 and the battle for the island of Kyushu has begun. A conflict with one side being a shaky alliance of Britannia, the Black Knights, and the 6 houses of Kyoto, versus Sawasaki, native rebels, and the Chinese Federation.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes: Alright I've decided that I'm going to make Kyushu a separate story, it'll be shorter than the First Dark Prince as it'll specifically just cover the Kyushu campaign. Now on to other matters no doubt people have noticed I've alluded to Li's frame.

You see unlike R2 I will focus on Europe rather than totally blowing them off so that's were you guys come in I need names for seventh generation frames for the Europeans, I'm thinking Sonne or Soleil, German and French for Sun respectively, for one of them, but other than that I'm pretty much up the creek without a battle.

In other regards I probably will bring back Marrianne, actually get her out of Anya later on and back into her original body but that will be a bit. Just thought I would go ahead and give a heads up on that.

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

"The Day was August tenth, of the year two thousand ten of the imperial calendar the Holy Britannian Empire had just declared war up on Japan. Confronted by Britanian's newest weapon the formidable Knight Mare Frame Japan fell to its enemy in less than a month the conquered nation was stripped of its freedom, its rights, its culture, its dignity, and finally even its name was taken away. Eleven the name of Japan and its people was replaced with a mere number."

-

-

They had expected the invasion, and they had made preparations for it. Britannia, the Six Houses of Kyoto, and the Black Knights were all working together to prevent the Chinese from succeeding in their ambitions.

Unfortunately, as things were they weren't starting off all that well. As it stood, the Chinese had brought more forces than originally anticipated, and had succeeded in landing more forces than they had hoped for.

On the other hand their, the Coalition's, own disposition of forces was slightly higher than originally expected, but not to a proportionate level. Schneziel's visit had brought the Avalon, which had the potential to be useful, but it had also effected their readiness in a negative way.

Lelouch cursed, and thunder boomed in the distance; with the announcement by that mousy bastard Sawasaki, pretty much all the factions had been forced to scramble in order to prepare to fight the coming battle.

In all actuality, that really wasn't a positive thing, because it had only added to the confusion, and Britannia's upset had caused a far greater amount of panic.

Right now there was a great deal of confusion amongst both populations; both Britannians and Japanese wondering exactly what was going on. Clovis was doing his best to assure the people that everything was going to be all right, but so far he hadn't been able to do much to calm the restless people.

Being caught off-balance like this wasn't just affecting the civilians. The fact was, though they had been preparing, Schneziel's visit had forced Britannia to alter security, giving the Chinese an opening from which to gain a foothold.

Loud clacks or softer clicks filled the air as weapons were loaded. The noise varied depending on whether the ammunition magazines for the weapons of Knightmare Frames or in the later case the guns of soldiers securing small arms were being loaded.

"Hurry up and get those autocannon munitions loaded up!" shouted a mechanic as he gestured to the large Knightmares that had never been put into wide scale production. The handful of prototypes were a sound design but had been shelved in favor of the chosen designs for easier mass-production. The largest of these machines were covered in thick armor, which was the key reason they were so difficult to mass produce, and resembled the now complete.

His Highness, Lelouch vi Britannia, scowled. Cornelia already knew he was deploying prototype frames into battle, they had gone over that. No, what annoyed him was the fact that because he was deploying prototypes, Britannia would be able to see his machines in action.

It was a double-edged sword because when word did get out that he was alive - and it would eventually - he would be expected to lend Britannia his capability more than he already had. That, and it meant they were going into a full scale battle earlier than he would have liked.

Yes, it would be good for business, and business meant money to go towards the Black Knights, and _that_ meant more action; but in this case it also meant he'd be supplying Charles and his stupid ideals.

Shoji Sugishima and other Japanese soldiers stared as other frames were rolled out, ready to be moved onto ships. The Black Knights had plenty of Frames, and even more volunteers than Knightmare frames; unfortunately the Chinese would still outnumber them.

"Lelouch?" Kallen asked. Overall representatives were just arriving from the Black Knights and their newly recruited allies.

The Prince slid the longer barreled pistol into its holster.

"You think those people from the Kyoto group are a danger? Or perhaps it's Britannia which has you concerned?" he returned. He looked out from his position on the catwalk.

She really was not giving him his due if that was what she was worried about. While it was hard to imagine perhaps, the Coalition was going to work, at least so long as the Chinese were a threat.

Kyoto could be trusted to keep high-ranking positions 'within the family', case in point, and proof in this instance, being Kirihara's granddaughter being in charge of the Kyoto contingent present, and- . Ah, that must have been it. "It's because you're a Stadtfeld, right." he laughed. "Your family, no, your father, is powerful to an extent, both here and in the homeland, guess it would be strange to see you as a Black Knight."

"What the hell does that mean?" she growled; oh yes, he had hit the nail on the head. Cornelia had definitely identified her.

He shrugged, spinning the second pistol and picking it up. "We're not howling in the darkness," the Prince stated. Rakashata's survival suits had been issued to more or less all frontline Black Knight Forces, even-so, everyone seemed to be wearing their own clothes. Lelouch even had the hair extensions in, and the death white Venetian masque was on the table. He was already wearing the overcoat.

"Miss Kirihara, if you have something to report, now is the time to say it. The battle will be beginning all too soon, there is no time left to dawdle."

"The forces for Kyoto should be arriving shortly," Misaki Kirihara answered, stepping onto the catwalk. She was dressed more as a businesswoman, in contrast to either the pseudo military uniforms or, in Lelouch's case, the fully buttoned-up greatcoat. "Is it within your capacity to do this?"

Lelouch craned his neck to look at her.

"Mmm, what was that?" he inquired with a devilish smirk, "Kyoto's forces will only be good for their numbers to reinforce weakened positions; in any event, all conditions will be cleared." His gloved fingers gripped the pale mask and fixed it into place, obscuring his face. "All Black Knights, commence your final check on your equipment and finish loading up ammunition," the Prince ordered, "We're beginning the operation according to the revised plan," He deactivated the comm. "You can tell Kirihara I have no intention of allowing the Chinese to have a prolonged visit, but Kyoto's assistance is gravely disappointing."

"I'm sure he knows that," she remarked quietly.

Lelouch turned to face Merlin. "Try and keep Kaguya out of trouble. The sun has begun to rise." He didn't mean it literally. The Dark Prince made his way towards the towering frame of Merlin.

If it had been within his power Lelouch would have preferred to have had more mass-production Edinburghs or Manchesters. As it was, everything they had available was already standing by. The Black Knight Factories in Japan would be busy after this battle replenishing the casualties of not only the Black Knights but most likely Cornelia's forces as well, but there really wasn't going to be much choice.

Cornelia's forces were understrength already due to certain conflicts with the Black Knights, and if her forces weren't replenished then the Nationalists could pose a serious problem to stability.

That was a threat that couldn't be allowed to make a move, and so Lelouch would arm Cornelia in exchange for certain concessions, and after this mess was done he'd take steps to take down the Nationalists.

-

-

In truth Schneziel's impromptu trip had really thrown everything into disarray because it had kept most the leaders away from their posts. The Chinese had moved right in before a storm had kicked up which was presently dumping cold rain across the Island.

Of the few bits of good news was the muddy ground was slowing the Chinese, the bad news however was of course that the storm was keeping the Britannian airforce grounded.

His mask securely in place, Lelouch tapped his communicator, "Anti Invasion Coalition, this is the Black Knights. We are in position, commencing phase one of Operation Cromwell," he intoned, before activating his Knightmare Frame.

The screens came to life, displaying the words: "Autonomous Combat Knightmare Frame" on the central screen, while below that appeared the letters "MMI", before shifting out to spell "Mordred Mechanized Infantry". After that, the number 303 appeared below that, followed by the words "Merlin command type", before finally informing him that operating systems were now online and had reached optimal efficiency for start up. Lelouch directed the machine to exit standby mode.

As soon as that was done the words dissolved and the cameras came on line displaying the launch area. Merlin's 'eyes' flashed as the large warmachine came alive.

"All safeties disengaged, beginning operation launch." The seventh generation frame accelerated out of the 'hangar' via an electromagnetic launch system. The Merlin's wings snapped into position as it sailed across the crashing waves. The float system activated, allowing the machines to achieve full flight.

Merlin was not the only one to launch but most of the Knightmares would be carried across to Kyushu by high speed boats. Other Knightmares rose forming into noticeable squadrons of war machines before they moved into large formations. Attached to the vast majority of the machines were VTOL units; in the distance, Britannian Knightmare VTOL carriers were approaching the far shore. Most of them were behind schedule due to the heavy wind and rain.

Lelouch looked over to Kyushu Schneziel, whose flaunting about like an oversized peacock had disorganized their forces to an extent. Britannia's forces weren't nearly as precise as they should have been, in addition to this Kyoto's troops were straggling along.

The latter was one issue the Dark Prince was going to have to address later on; as it stood, the six houses of Kyoto were starting to dissolve into arguments over the future. Some in the houses opposed cooperation, but to hold back support wasn't something Lelouch was willing to tolerate.

Once initial landings were done, the Black Knights would begin to penetrate deeper into Kyushu with small advanced groups mainly comprised of Manchesters, via the underground network of high speed railway lines. For now they would keep the Birminghams out at sea and assisting with the blockade.

A shadow, Merlin's shadow, appeared over the ground. The Chinese were already moving on Kitakyushu. After landings were finished the Skidbladnir, which was still incomplete would proceed further south and provide support.

The submarine that had been presented to them by Rakshata had reported in, relaying that they were delaying Todoh and Kallen and the others who were on board. As it stood Ogi had most of Kallen's old group with him; they would be working with the local Japanese populace for the day, to facilitate greater cooperation.

Schneziel's face, smug as always, appeared on the Knightmare's visual communication screen, as did Cornelia, and the obscured face of one of the neutral members of the Six houses of Kyoto appeared as well.

Lelouch gritted his teeth as the second prince smiled.

"So, exactly what should I be doing?" Schneziel inquired, directed more at Lelouch then anyone else.

The Dark Prince almost told him to sit down, shut up and stay the hell out of the way. Only almost, even though the older blonde prince had botched up the operation enough by disturbing their planning. Lelouch landed his large seventh generation frame on the highway leading south. More frames would be joining him shortly.

"Shut up and do whatever Cornelia says," Lelouch growled softly to Schneziel, sorely tempted to cut the transmission.

Annoying, meddlesome, arrogant, manipulative prick he thought, and for once he was not referring to Charles. Well, Schneziel wasn't nearly as bad as Charles but he had still chosen a horrible time to come to Japan.

In any case, the Chinese force were mainly just that: Chinese, however there was a sizable force of Japanese expatriates who were a part of the invasion force. It was more than the token force that Lelouch had originally suspected would be present, not that it really mattered much in the overall situation of the battle.

They, the combined forces of both the Japanese expatriates and no doubt regular Chinese military, were all in Gun Rus.

Estimated time of engagement with Invading Forces: 1:52:47. The seizure of the Fukoka base had come faster than expected and that rat Sawasaki in his second broadcast seemed to be making that place his fortress. Hopefully they could kick him out quickly.

CC in the Cardoc came to a stop beside him. The Dudleys would be amongst the last of the Black Knights first landing force, so for now their only immediate massed artillery fire they would possess besides naval support were a few Raikous, the Cardoc and to a lesser extent the Merlin. A portion of the Edinburghs did have some ability due to their equipment but most weren't outfitted for artillery operations. Of course, their long range sniper rifles would be effective - both militarily and psychologically. It certainly would cause discord amongst the enemy force.

More blips appeared on the seventh generations machine's complex electronic surveillance suite of equipment.

Initial landings from the Konmon straits to Oita would deposit more than a quarter of the total Black knights' committed fighting strength. Kyushu's population was like that of many of the Japanese, so while many had grown adverse to supporting terrorists, the so-called independent Japan under Sawasaki might garner some support. At the same time, the combined banner of the Six houses of Kyoto, and the Black Knights, also had its sway on people.

Though it had been Schneziel's idea to put the Druid system into a Knightmare, Lelouch would be using it first in actual combat, and combined with the Salamander pod, as well as the manipulation of the San Graal system it was unrivaled.

Cornelia was currently standing by, likely with the Britannian navy, until the preparations were complete for her own landing. Schneziel was aboard the Avalon, his airship, along with Suzaku who was in the Lancelot; no doubt Cornelia would have them both move out shortly.

The dark Prince's fingers danced across the keyboard of the machine's interface. Right now the lines of communication were unobstructed - not that San Graal and Skidbladnir and the other heavier communications arrays on other Frames wouldn't be able to break the jamming even though Fukuoka had fallen to the enemy. A fact which significantly increased the enemy's jamming capacity in the approaching battles, which would be a severe problem should the Chinese prove more adept at securing a foothold on the Island. That was unlikely to occur once this thrice-damned storm cleared and the naval and air superiority was established. Those actions would deny them further supplies from the mainland of the Chinese Federation.

Confirming Britannia was an easier matter, the task force of surface ships were spreading out in blockade formation to stop any further forces. Whether they would be in place to stop the heavier freighters that were enroute remained to be seen. The freighters appeared to be regular trade freighters that came at this time of the month, but that really meant nothing at all considering the ships were riding much lower in the water than usual.

Monitoring the forces under Kyoto's chain of command was more difficult. Admittedly they would have greater forces to offer now that the invasion had commenced, even so it appeared that they would still be outnumbered.

Reports filtered in about the ongoing naval 'battle'; skirmish would have been the word he used to describe it, but best not to bruise the Britannians' fragile egos, in the East China sea. The Portmans were faring well enough, but they had been deployed too late to be able to defeat the expected percentage.

What was worse was that while they might not have had not lost any of the aquatic type frames, the RMI 13 Portmans, the fact was that the Britannian Knightmares did not have the capacity to rearm quickly enough with the necessary heavy weapons, in order to sink enemy ships. A flaw that was also present on the Eastbourne to a lesser extent.

In the case of the latter, the super-cavitation torpedoes were giving range which was cutting down on reloading time by destroying the enemy from a further distance. With their superior torpedo capacity, especially factoring in the external racks ,the use of those mounts would make them easy prey for sonar once distances were closed. At the current moment, air forces couldn't deploy due to the hurricane affecting the coast of the Chinese and Japanese Seas.

This storm would likely cause extensive flooding so search-and-rescue assets would possibly need to be committed while combat operations were ongoing; something that would be an utter annoyance to do in a war zone.

The storm itself was a troublesome complication. Still, it was best to continue as they had planned, adjusting as things changed.

Schneziel's face again appeared, causing the Dark Prince to scowl behind his mask; he really didn't need this.

"Ah, Lelouch," the leader of the black knights' scowl increased. "I know this is Cornelia and your operation but-" a pink haired girl appeared on the screen, though thankfully it was not Euphie.

"Schneziel, I don't have time for this, bother Cornelia. She hasn't launched yet, and I have a trap to set for the Chinese." He flicked the channel off. Rotten smug bastard, Lelouch thought. "Have team nine move into position and make sure you have the coordinates zeroed in."

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Right okay that's the intro and part 1 of Kyushu arc, review please tell me if I screwed up on anything as usual.

Now to explain this story will only cover the Kyushu campaign after I finish the Kyushu Campaign this will be considered complete and we'll move on to part 3.

Now Betaed.

-

-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes: Alright Part two of Kyushu arc, yay wonderful.

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

The other MMI, the 101 Cardoc, had slight design differences over the Command type Knightmare Frame the 303 Merlin. While slightly odd the MMI program's registration divided up models with a number, and the model's overall number in the design program.

Merlin was a 3 indicating that it was intended for a Command role in Black Knights strategic battlefield doctrine, and over all it was the third of Production Black Knight seventh generation frames.

Cardoc was a 1 indicating that its role was as a heavy assault Knightmare Frame, it was the first of the Seventh Generation MMI program to be designed; hence 101.

Both of the MMI Knightmares were heavily armored, Cardoc even more so, which combined with its extremely heavy armament meant it was a rather sluggish brute of a war machine, though that was precisely what it was a war machine. Merlin on the other hand was while heavily armored in comparison to more standard frames, its armament was not nearly as heavy as the Cardoc.

Whatever Schneziel's issue was it could be resolved later once matters of the battlefield were resolved for the day. The blonde prince was while a good tactician his piloting abilities wer subpar.

Lelouch wasn't fully aware of the exact details of what was going on in the Britannian mainland. Due to this he wasn't going to immediately recognize one of the newer Knights of the Round; even if he had gotten word that they were in the region.

It was a pity that they didn't have a pilot for the Gawain. Admittedly while the seventh generation frame was not only incomplete but also horrendously under armed it did posses and integrated float system which was more efficient than the detachable one on the Z 01 Lancelot.

Kallen's face appeared, "Lelouch we're all here but what are we going to do?" She inquired from the Gurren's cockpit.

"At the present our forces are doing worse than expected due to unforseeable delays," By which of course he meant Schneziel's stupid trip and that blasted weather front. "We are however stil prepared to engage the enemy. We will continue preparations for pull the civilians out of harms way as well as continue landing operations," Right now the Gurren was enroute from the city itself subject to a heroes welcome by the Japanese people, the same was true of Todoh. The Britinians were lukewarm in most case but that was irrelevant.

Rakshata had added the 'enhancement' pack, which among other things included cannons, to the Gurren, so as to make it a bit effective in battle and Kallen had brought the MVS katana in case she needed it though that was unlikely to be the case in the battles that would begin in the next few hours. "Now make sure to be careful," The Indian scientist reminded them both.

Kallen gave a resolute nod. "I won't loose, not with the Gurren Nishiki." Lelouch said nothing in response to her statement, he didn't really need too. Right now the two sides, both the Chinese and the Anti Invasion Coalition, were still getting ready preparations needed to still be made by both sides on the ground.

Schneziel's Avalon wasn't far, realtively speaking at least, from the dark prince's position. So it would be possible to call in support from the Avalon's missiles if that was what was neeed.

Cornelia had insisted that the Britannian Navy would handle the southern coast of Kyushu, the Black Knights had deployed accordingly to the coasts nearer to Japan.

"My lord," Remarked the Pole from beside Rakshata, "While we've load the heavy super cavitating torpedoes and we'll be attempting to proceed southward however I'd like permission to deploy the łuczniczka," Archer, "for fire support."

Lelouch sighed Pytor had been busy with the gaining of certain assets within Russia and indeed controlling Korea in all but name, the Black Knights industrial capacity had dramatically increased.

Of course due to the current tension most these gains weren't any use for the invasion however Pytor had begun to produce the Wiedzmin en masse for certain elements of the Russian Army and with advancements being made by studying their present applications. He'd also gotten to work starting the refit on certain 'old' prototype designs.

In this case the YPI 111 'Archer' only 3 had been produced but with the new refits they'd litterally fly circles around the Chinese, though Pytor had high expectations for the design. "Do it," Lelouch ordered, it wouldn't so much effect their plans he'd intended to deploy them anyway possibly as early as tommorow for concentrated precision fire support against the Fukoka base, and see how Sawasaki liked that.

Pytor was interested in putting a variation, one that would likely differ greatly from the prototype, of the 'Archer' into service alongside the Wiedzmin and the other European style machine his design team had been developing. Unfortunately in the case of the latter model it had not yet reached a combat ready prototype.

Additionally there were only a handful of Wiedzmin stationed in the whole of Japan, which was unfortunate as well but could not be helped.

The Wiedzmin were being kept in reserve in fact as part of the garrison force in other parts of Japan due to their unique appearance, in hopes of preventing a friendly fire incident with Britannia.

Time was counting down and the Dudleys weren't in place totally, in that regards they would be cutting it dangerously close.

He rapidly typed in commands on his Knightmare's keyboard the scene at the docks unfolded. The large bulky machines for the most part were unloaded however even in tank mode, with its slightly better speed, it would be cutting it close. "Todoh whats our status?" Lelouch inquired over a private line.

"We'll be finished in time, you're likely correct however Kyoto does appear to be stalling," the Colonel remarked, "Should we inform Kirihara of this?"  
Pursing his lips the dark prince frowned weighing his options, "Its not likely to do much good but yes go ahead," He answered, complaints about the situation weren't likely to fix the real problem but Kirihara might be able get the troops deployed.  
"Understood, after this is done I'll head up and join the rest of our deployed forces the wave should be arriving shortly."

That was true enough, Lelouch acceeded mentally as the knight of the divine wind ended the transmision from his Gekka, which along with the four Holy Swords Gekkas, had received a similar expansion of equipment as the Gurren.

-

Diethard was doing a good job at the moment of coordinating with the news media as well as keeping everybody appraised of the situation, though the real test would come once enemy Electronic Countermeasures began.

Report filtered in the Chinese weren't simply using Gun Rus, while it was unlikly that meant much given it seemed the other machines were the mass production which had proceeded the Gun Ru.

The KMF in question was a quadruped were a bit smaller than Britanian Sutherland, and was actually more mobile, at least in regards to acceleration. The machines in the hands of Sawasaki's forces could be a real bother, while it was a bit more agile it still suffered much the same problems as it successors in regards to accuracy. Though with a competent commander the machines could be a serious problem as could the numerous fourth Generation Gun Rus that were on the field.

"Reports indicate enemy machines on approach… confirming as Chinese Forces," announced a voice, as pictures appeared on the heads up display. "Enemy confirmed as mass production type Gun Ru," Indeed while the machines were Chinese they had been stensiled with the Japanenese flag not that that really mattered. Still there were a lot of the mass production types, more than expected for the first battle.

Pytor frowned, "My prince I must advise you when using the rifle it is only a prototype its energy consumption will be fairly high," cautioned the Polish Black Knightscientist over the radio. "Also remember not to over use the San Graal,"

"Understood," Responded Lelouch. Prototype or not the weapon would prove invaluable against the massed formations. He tapped his headset, "Begin operation phase II launch cluster munitions,"

Phase I of Operation Cromwell was the initial landing operations of the Anti Invasion Coalition forces, which was primarily the forces of the Black Knights in Northern Kyushu and Britannia's troops in the east and south east portions of Kyushu.

From behind the front lines eight rockets launched soon they arced and began to descend over the approaching chinese machines with an ominious whine and then the cracking began the missiles broke apart and and separate laser guidied muntions began to fall towards the Chinese after about halfway each of these submunitions exploded forming penetrators.

Hundreds of bomblets rained down from each of the cluster munitions and perforated the Chinese ranks, and Cornelia thought he was paranoid there was a good reason the Black Knight's KMF corp was primarily made of Knightmares with armor superior to that on most of their competitors.

The entire first line of machines pretty much slumped keeling over, their armor penetrated from above. Hundreds of the bomblets had successfully hit their targets and eighty six Gun Rus had been destroyed by the surprise attack, of course the weapons wouldn't be nearly as effective against the much higher quality armor of the European's final production type Panzer Hummel.

Smoke from the destroyed vehicles rose up to the cloud covered sky which continued to belt rain down to those below.  
Another nine knightmares joined their comrades once the first team of snipers opened up on the Chinese Forces, more joined them as additional teams fired.

Pity, he thought, we only had a limited supply of those missiles. The Chinese frames' weapons were inaccurate at range so they had the advantage, the Anti Invasion Coalition that was the one that had the advantage.

Todoh and the four holy swords moved onto the field like the Gurren they had gotten new equipment and it was apparent. Not limited to rifles and new cannons mounted on the machines themselves, but better parts had been installed as well.

Rising up the Knightmares of the AIC, or rather really they were the forces under the command of the Black Knights as it was, began their attack in full. The Chinese seemed to have ran straight into a stone wall.  
Edinburghs moved about evasively as Sutherlands and Burais began to advance towards the Gun Rus. As it stood armament were mainly varied between heavier rifles and machine guns.

The red form of the Gurren Nishiki blazed across the field. Kallen firing occasionally, probably should have brought a rifle for the Gurren, he thought, oh well they could acquire one after this battle ended and before the next one began.

Merlin's heavy weapons came online, "Die," Lelouch snarled, twin dark red beams of the seventh generations full Hadron cannons ripped into the surviving enemy knightmare frames. It was a good first strike.

The Chinese had likely not expected much resistance hence the 'token' knightmare force in comparison to the vast number of armored infrantry vehicles. Still it was a lot of knightmares to deal with, thankfully the quality of the Chinese model also came into play.

Lelouch's seventh generation frame leveled its more standard linear rifle and fired, there was no need for either the VARIS right now or the Prototype Rifle, not when facing this enemy likewise the Hadron blasters would be overkill just right this minute for the same reason.

The first knightmares closed to more typical distances for fighting. Spikes lanced out from a Black March equipped Edinburgh leapt towards a trio of enemy Chinese autonomous Knightmare frames all of which were skewered.

A Burai sustained a glancing blow from a Gun Ru's grenade Launcher and exploded, in retaliation another Chinese Frame was mauled by machine gun fire.

With both sides rapidly closing the distance between each other the Chinese inaccuracy was becoming less of an issue luckily they were focusing on the more powerful and expensive appearing knightmares.  
This was a mistake tactically it was numbers which would determine this conflict, and the fact was most those advanced frame were too heavily armored to be taken down by the level of Chinese firepower. One of the Merlin's MSV particle shields absorbed another attack, blonde knights lashed out like striking snakes in response to the attack.

A semi autonomous system directed, tied into the Druid systems, the network blonde knives were cabable of targetting autonomously enemy troops with minimal distraction to the pilot eventually the hope was they hoped to include further weapons on the wired rocket anchors but that would later on. Similar autonomous fire control systems had been previously mounted in conjuction with CIWS intercept systems.

He fired into another Gun Ru, they'd caught the enemy by surprise but the results of this battle were not liekly to be repeated. No they'd have to assume that the Chinese would learn from this.

In any case so long as the storm continued as it was, meaning the hurricane strength winds battering the island and the severe lightning, they'd be without air support so they needed to hold till the storm passed. This lack of air cover meant Britannia was without something they were used to when they were facing another full military.

Not that that was particularly effecting the performance of the Black Knights who didn't typically have air support even when they were fighting on their own terms. So if former cabinet minister Sawasaki expected to exploit the weather he'd be in a bind.

It was true that the lack of air cover impaired the Anti Invasion Coalitions ability to counter attack but it wouldn't hamper them severly. Still those more traditional aircraft would have made intercepting the Chinese transports much easier.

Black Knight KMFs focused their fire on the remaining Chinese Knightmare frames. It was Lelouch's intent to bring utterly overwhelming force against the Chinese early on and totally shatter any momentum that the invaders may have started to build up, and prevented them from gathering any additional momentum. Once that task was done they would grind the Chinese to dust.

Squad level groups had already begun to move into formation and start their attack against the remaining Chinese Frames. The Invasion force was larger than expected at least according to current intelligence reports, and that was not something that boded well for the estimates for expected casualties.

The Chinese fourth Generation mass production type Gun Ru primary armament varied but the typical production model usually was armed either with a Knightmare scale grenade launcher or a standard cannon, both of which were fairly inaccurate and neither were terribly dangerous in regards to penetration power against heavier armor.

This level of firepower, or lack there of, was actually a great boon for the Black Knights' the Edinburgh block II and above were produced in factories to a specific set of specifications.

Amongst these specifications was the fact the cockpit was actually totally covered by the main body's armor from all directions. The armor of the Knightmare was also of substantially higher grade than other Knightmares most especially the predecessor the Sutherland.

Other newer Black Knight production frames shared this grade of armor making the odds of them surviving combat much higher.

Simply put the newer Black Knight frames while much more expensive were simply too well armored to have said armor be penetrated by the armaments carried by the standard weapons on the Gun Ru.

Unfortunately such exquisite protection did not apply to other Coalition Knightmare forces like the older Sutherlands or Burais, or even Block I Edinburghs, which were in fact converted Sutherlands, amongst other machines. Though the Block I Edinburghs still possessed an MSV particle shield and better armor overall than the others, but again this came at a substantially higher cost per unit.

Lelouch cored another enemy Knightmare with his regular rifle, even with the disproportionate number of infantry vehicles the Chinese still actually had them outnumbered on the battlefield.

Though it wasn't as bad as it could have been and the numbers weren't high enough for the usual wave tactics. In addition more Black Knight forces were en route from the landing sites even as the fighting was continuing.

If the Chinese weren't aware of Schneziel's presence at the moment, they would likely find out shortly. Hopefully that would get the High Eunuchs to pull the plug on the attempt at expansion.

Schneziel was Britannia's Prime Minister and Cornelia was one of the more famous military commanders going up against both of them hopefully the fear factor would be enough. He really didn't want to consider the repercussions if his own existence on the battlefield became public.

Lelouch vi Britannia Eleventh Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire was considered dead to the world, and for now it was better that that belief continued. There were people who knew he was alive of course.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Attempted to insert some level of realism in regards to the fighting at least in regards to armor as well as show the flaw the Chinese have in tactics and strategy.

To use a real world example a 37mm World War II anti tank gun wouldn't penetrate the armor of even an early Leopard MBT this is simply the progression of technology. In real life there is no health bar and that was what I was trying to portray.

-

-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes: I've drawn up a number of 'original' machines … right most of these however will only get minor mentions for the time being and most are meant for mass production.

Due to this I will be probably starting a warbook forum, if such is desired, to list details about such machines.

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

"The Day was August tenth, of the year two thousand ten of the imperial calendar the Holy Britannian Empire had just declared war up on Japan. Confronted by Britanian's newest weapon the formidable Knight Mare Frame Japan fell to its enemy in less than a month the conquered nation was stripped of its freedom, its rights, its culture, its dignity, and finally even its name was taken away. Eleven the name of Japan and its people was replaced with a mere number."

-

-

Todo's black Gekka whizzed across the field slicing through several Gun Rus as he moved. Likewise the other Gekka were proving extremely effective against the mass production type fourth generation frames employed by the Chinese and their puppets.

A voice came over the radio, "All forces standby for heavy fire support." After the message was finished more Hadron beams flashed across the field.

Cardoc and the newly arrived Dudleys were focusing on keeping the Chinese off balance with their heavy weapons as the forces under the command of the Black Knights began to pull back from the positions, which were collapsing in favor of preparing to assault other targets.

Due to the fact that Schneziel's visit had caught them off guard there had been some minor revisions to the deployment of forces among these had been the switch to deploy the MMI prototype with the forces in Southern Kyushu.

With regards to technology the Black Knights were used to using industrial espionage to acquire information, or just regular espionage, as well as maintaining their own research programs.

In regular combat a Manchester could endure multiple hits from a current Britannian Standard Issue Knightmare rifle, with HEAP, with little issue. This capability was due to the advanced, and expensive, composite armor, which offered far greater survivability to more common armor.

Manchester KMFs were the Black Knights' so called 'light' machines as opposed to the heavier and even better protected 999 Edinburgh series of machines, whose armor was far better and in much higher quantity.

Of course all of this came at a price, literally in this instance, as almost all Black Knight produced machines had a much higher cost per unit than a Sutherland, of course each was more advanced than the fifth generation frame by at least a generation.

The Black Knights renewed their assault once more aiming to finish off the enemies who were still willing to fight. By now the field was strewn about with the destroyed and still smoldering husks of infantry vehicles and knightmare frames.

The majority of the wreckage were Chinese machines but the Anti Invasion Coalition had taken some losses as well, which of course could prove a problem.

Lelouch leveled his knightmare's weapons and opened up another barrage this one ripping apart a Chinese mobile SAM unit.

By about 2010 atb air power wasn't worth what it had used to be due to steady increases in missile technology, given that jet fighters had only a limited capacity for ground attack. Even with the advances Air Power was still an exceptionally useful tool on the modern battlefield, at least if you could keep the enemy from shooting the planes.

At this point the Cardoc, being piloted by CC, had landed on the field and started to use the other MMI's heavy weapons to deal with the Chinese.

Though how long they would in reality be able to have 3 seventh generation custom knightmares participating in a single individual battle really however depended heavily on the decisions of the Chinese and him as well.

This had been an advance force, and one that hadn't expected much resistance. Britannia likely in their calculations shouldn't have been ready to respond to them so quickly or for there to be a lack of Japanese support.

Quashing his annoyance at the situation he turned his arm shields to maximum. The green light grew far larger than normal and easily absorbed the enemy attack.

One of the Four Holy Swords destroyed the offending machine before it could try a second time to attack the seventh generation frame.

Right now the majority of their forces, those of the black knights, were off shore waiting for the landing areas to be declared all clear so they could come ashore and join the smaller advance force.

As expected the Chinese were surprised by the preemptive strike. Even so the Chinese had seized control of Nagasaki and were mucking around Fukuoka, and probably have control in a short while.

However the fact was currently Britannia's air force was unable to launch due to the extreme weather conditions. So right now they, the Empire, were a tad off balance with out Britannian Air Superiority, which would be needed to help deal with larger Chinese forces, or transports.

Due to this the Britannians were letting the Black Knights go first, which would once the news broke really look bad on the Empire. The Black Knights of course charging forward into glory and all that nonsense.

Britannia had pioneered the creation of the Knightmare Frame, in truth China was while technologically inferior they were able to afford not only production capability wise but population wise to use Knightmares in human wave tactics.

The European Universe however was catching up to Britannia in regard to Knightmare technology, already the two sides were neck and neck in traditional fields of warfare from the fact they'd been at it for almost two hundred years.

Right now if Britannia would allow numbers to pilot knightmares then they would have the ability to steam roll the EU before the Panzer Hummel Final Production type could be fully deployed.

What was particularly worrisome was the heavier armor on the final production model of the Panzer Hummel, which could be a problem given the already impressive range.

Of course such a change in ingrained policy would cause a number of issues on the political front, to say nothing of logistics.

Lelouch analyzed the field their losses could have been worse, it still wasn't good though for a first battle. He tapped his headset, "Long range support prepare to advance to position E 5 we'll use the highway road to move up and along towards Fukuoka city if we are able we can retake the base now,"  
Depending on exactly how much damage had been done to the base they might be able to retake it fairly easily or they might have to shell it thoroughly it all depended on the situation.

Kicking that mousy bastard Sawasaki out of Fukuoka would be a blow to Chinese morale and remove a threat before it became viable. According to intelligence the base's capacity was probably at less than fifty percent.

Even if the base was seventy five percent intact a sufficient bombardment would be able to deal with it, and Lelouch was more than willing to reduce the base to rubble with a sustained bombardment.

Fukuoka base was located in the West ward of Fukuoka City in the Kyushu Block to be specific on one of the islands on the north coast of Kyushu.

If it came to it Lelouch was prepared to deal with the base as needed, up to heavy bombardment and a thorough show of force through the use of Hadron weaponry, or more if it was needed.

Hadron technology was one thing that the Black Knights were very interested in mass producing, at least until they completed their more powerful directed energy weapon program. A program that Lelouch's Merlin was a carrying one of the prototype knightmare scale weapons for.

-

A message passed across his screen, Rakshata's Gefjun disturber had been an excellent addition to the Manchester Stealth version.

While their effectiveness was impaired to the rain they'd still be able to start blacking out Chinese communication soon, but more than that they could hit Fukuoka base and then disappear.

In addition to their ability to use hit and run tactics, something the Black Knights were quite adept at, there was the psychological effect to consider as well.

During which time the main counter attack force of the anti invasion coalition would begin their landings, and the Fukuoka attack force launched their assault.

Rain hammered against everyone on the battlefield. Dozens and dozens of machines all stood in the rain.

Cornelia was likely to recommend a direct approach on Sawasaki's position. Though that could work it would also be costly. It was a fact that they didn't have accurate information on the composition of the former cabinet minister's forces.

Kyoto's forces were going to be a real pain to deal with though. Composition wise most of their main, at least already on the transports, were Burais. Given the number of Burais however it probably wasn't going to help much in comparison to other contributions.

Todoh appeared on the screen, "The ships are now on final approach we'll begin unloading its safe to begin stage two."

"Understood, once everyone is ashore just go ahead and deploy Kyoto's forces as frontline irregulars," Lelouch stated, "Their numbers won't do any good in a protracted battle on their own, but for the short time we can use them."

Japan's shining knight nodded, "Understood, you suspect that they will be uncooperative?" He inquired.

"Yes in all likelihood Kyoto is going through a crisis in the worse case it will fracture and we will have to deal with the radicals." Stated the Prince.

Not everyone in the Kyoto house agreed with working with Lelouch, especially due to his success in Hokkaido, and that could really be a potential problem in the future.

The initial advance of Chinese forces had been diverted and ground to a halt and then crushed by a surprise strike. Unfortunately the Chinese invasion was not the only issue on the world stage.

Right now the last thing the world needed was a repeat of the first pacific war, especially given present hostilities with the EU.

At present between there was growing discontent in Russia's upper middle class intellectuals and movements with in the military.

Well there were those who were expressing disapproval over how the Tsar was handling the aforementioned situation with the middle class intellectuals.

Movements from the naval station out of Vladivostok were starting to worry him, more because Britannia might get the wrong idea, especially given the fact China had just invaded Kyushu.

If Charles sensed weakness or splintering in the military of the other autocratic monarchy he would be sure to pounce on it. This would of course cause the Black Knights to interfere far sooner than they had expected they would need to.

Roland relayed the current peace that had existed up until this point was the work of the political marriage of Charles's half sister to the heir apparent, later Tsar now deceased, following the bloody period, which had allowed Charles to ascend.

The other alternative was that Charles or someone high up in the Britannian military would think that the Russian Empire was about to go on the offensive, and that was what the movements out of Vladivostok looked like.

Pytor had as planned continued to produce the Wiedzmin at the Russian Factories as well as the other installations. The bulk of the Imperial Guard was continuing to use Panzer Hummels. However an increasing number of troops loyal to the Tsar's brother had been reequipped with the Sixth Gen Black Knight frame.

Roland sighed, "We suspect that one of the other factions within the military noticed also more of worry is the concern of the Chinese."  
As it stood they couldn't contact the elements who were on their side in Russia not with the war in Kyushu just now starting.

The collusion of the EU and the Chinese Federation along with Japan over Area 10 had been a startling surprise however in the end it had changed little. In regards to the Chinese and Russians the Sino Russo war was still somewhat fresh on the minds of both sides.

Of course the Chinese under the previous emperor should have known better than to even try to invade Siberia. The out come had been unsatisfactory to both sides in the end with the creation of the Mongolian DMZ.

"We'll watch for now pass along to those inside the Chinese Federation to do nothing when you get the chance,"  
The business executive nodded his ascent to the command.

Warning lights flared, shit they were early, he though as Merlin's shields deployed. The Chinese hadn't bothered with numerous expensive knightmare development programs like the EU and Britannia, or even the Black Knights.

While their program had designed the disposable Gun Ru it had also modified the design for another model. The Tortoise was more or less as knightmare mounted field gun and while not as accurate as Britannian, and even less so than the EU artillery groups they could still do a lot of damage in large groups; a Chinese specialty.

IF the Chinese had already massed artillery around Fukuoka, or worse on the road to the city it would be trouble.

Lelouch activated his float system. Merlin began to rise into the air and then began to accelerate upwards at an angle.

Right now Float system technology was slow no where near the level of conventional jet fighters meant for air superiority. It did still permit for a great deal of maneuverability and in the air Lelouch could get a better shot.

Sawasaki and his Chinese masters definitely had control of Saga and Nagasaki as well a good deal of Kumamoto and Fukuoka prefecture. There would be fighting in Oita and Miyazaki prefectures before the day was up.

Thankfully the Anti Invasion Coalition had the advantage when it came to deploying troops. They didn't have to travel as far to put their troops on Kyushu's soil. Britannia should hopefully be able to land their forces in Miyazaki as planned despite the ongoing weather conditions.

Two crimson pinpricks could be spotted high up in the air with the rain coming down as Lelouch rapidly switched Merlin's San Graal system to a different mode. It was to early for a road black. So desperate times called for desperate measures.

Merlin's hadron weapons, the two full size cannons and its two smaller hadron blasters were specially designed to work with the San Graal System.

A flash pierced the battlefield. The system had acted as a particle collider in its new configuration. Hadron particles had collided right in the midst of the Chinese support fire machines. This was a sort of prototype for the Black Knight Project Clarent, a more advanced Hadron Particle weapon system.

Pytor sighed. "Your highness I should remind you not to over use that configuration," the Polish scientist was correct the system while operational and finished still had its limits.

Limits that were not yet fully explored and considering that the system involved radiation and super conduction among other things it would be unwise to strain the system to early in this campaign.

He certainly didn't want to burn out any of the delicate machinery, which he wouldn't be able to replace in the middle of the battlefield.

Still CC had was tied up elsewhere with the Cardoc he really had no choice seeing as Schneziel's darling, and he meant that sarcastically, Gawain had neither a devicer nor was the seventh generation frame fully operational.

So rather than have the witch deplete the MMI's battery by speeding towards this point and then laying waves of fire Lelouch had opted to use Merlin's more efficient movement capabilities.

Though inferior in raw power to Cardoc's four full size Hadron cannons by themselves with just two they were still enough to bust the Chinese position like an over ripened fruit.

"All forces prepare to move up proceed with caution," Lelouch ordered as the Merlin landed back with his own forces.

Operation times here would be longer than in the minor skirmishes that had been the majority of what he had fought in. The Black Knight Machines were capable of operating far longer than most mass production frames that were in service today anyway.

Still it wouldn't be wise to be wasteful in using the high energy systems of the Merlin while there was still plenty of enemies around.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: So I've been working on my own backstory for the Geass verses recent history. I figure if ol' Ben Franklin could be a traitor I could have Russia and China go to war over Siberia.

-

-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes: Right chapter four, after this you'll be getting actual new chapters.

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Gun batteries roared sending rounds flying towards the opposing sides of the battle. The island of Kyushu had become a battlefield tracer rounds streaked coloring the air in ways that were this not a matter of life and death might be considered art worthy.

Kallen was presently backing up the Four Holy Swords in the battle with the forces of that filthy Chinese puppet Sawasaki.

The Guren Extend, as it was provisionally being called, was invariably the Guren Nishiki with additional addons not the least of which were the cannon mounts, additional armor, or power pack, and a Float System backpack that was not unlike VTOL backpack that was in use with other Black Knight Units in this battle.

Unlike the Float System packs the Black Knight's VTOL backpacks were a cheaper though more lowtech solution to allowing a KMF flight capability. With regards to the VTOL backpacks it permitted some additional armament, though it was slower than the Float System packs in regards to speed. Still the VTOL backpacks were much easier to mass produce, which made them a much better option for frontline units for the near future until the Float System was fully developed, which would likely be years.

Of course adding all this did make the odd motor bike style controls slightly ungainly, but it wasn't anything Kallen couldn't handle.

Even if they were temporarily working together she intended to show Britannia and the Royal Bitch, that was Cornelia by the way,that the Black Knights weren't going to be trifled with.

Of course Cornelia had little intention of doing such a thing since her dear brother was the leader of the Black Knights, and more obviously that the Black Knights were currently at a strength that was superior to the current, and weakened, Brittannian Military prescence in Area Eleven.

The half Britannian was also looking forward to showing up Suzaku and the Lancelot though who she wanted to show up more, the witch of Britannia or the lapdog she wasn't quite sure.

"Kozuki you're getting too far out," Todoh stated over the radio drawing the Guren's pilot back to reality. Kallen sighed and pulled back into formation with the five semi production type seventh generation frames.

It seemed as if the further they pushed the more Chinese toads they encountered this was of course to be expected. Due to the weather conditions Britania's military contribution, due to the lack of air force participation, was less than expected, and until the storm passed they'd be without air cover.

Britannia's prescence in Area Eleven had been sapped heavily since the 'Istavanian Operation', as Zero's activities from August to late September had been by the Military command, had begun. When word had reached of a potential Chinese Invasion Lelouch had called off any further strikes against Britannia in Japan, at least for the time being.  
So thus far the battles had been only been held on the land and sea. Even so while they, the anti invasion coallition, were pushing back the Chinese and their puppet forces it was requiring effort and if it continued for too long it would begin to bleed them.

Even a seventh generation could be overwhelmed if they were isolated and surounded by enough of the enemy knightmares, while not as potent as Britannian Knightmare armaments the Chinese weapons would still be dangerous with enough strikes.

Lelouch's Thorians were the so called Black Knights' Puritan's primary military arm; this was mainly because the last Puritan group was still understrength.

The faction members were currentlyl hammering away at the Chinese horde with what, if the situation had been any other situation, would have force sufficent to make one pity the Chinese.

Kallen however felt no pity for the invaders as the Thorian controlled Edinburghs unleashed controlled bursts of hellish destruction, which herded the conscript army into artillery killzones.

Merlin's tactical computer was busy relaying updates about the battle as they came, and Kallen smiled briefly as word reached that Black Knights that Ogi had secured his designated landing zone. It would only be a matter of time till reinfrocements lanced and allowed them to further press on into occupied territory.

The half britannian was jarred as a cluster of shrapnel from a knightmare frame grenade launcher peppered their position. Damage, she noted, had been minimal due to the weapon's inaccuracy and the superior construction of the Gurren's new armor.

In response to the volley counter fire foared back in anger and the much less armored Chinese knightmares died in howling whistles, but even so they simply weren't able to kill them quickly enough.

Black Knight Knightmares forces committed to this battle number in the low hundred the Chinese force they were engaging at the moment was more than double that.

Right now the Chinese were pulling back and consolidating their forces while such a move meant they weren't attacking it also meant that if the Chinese consildated their forces too much it'd be nigh on impossible to get them to budge.

Kallen wasn't the only one who wanted to press on either, a number of pilots were eager to push froward. However that would over extend them as it currently stood Britannia hadn't even finished landing their trooops in the south east portion of the Island.

Until reinforcements arrived they were stuck, well not completely but they wouldn't be able to get authorization to advance much further than Fukuoka.

Merlin was currently supplying directions and support to artillery crews, a dot appeared heading for that position from the rear lines of the anti invasion coallition. "Lelouch," Kallen stated over the radio. He obviously had to have seen it as the air was almost completely clear.

"I see it," he remarked in response. Approaching rapidly was Schneziel's other seventh generation frame. Two faces appeared on the communications screen.

One was the pink haired girl from before, "You are very rude," She remarked over the line, the prince frowned in annoyance.

"Ah dear brother this is Knight of Six Anya Alstriem," Stated Schneziel introducing the pink haired girl, "I have entrusted her with the Gawain for this battle."

Lelouch was just barely able to restrain his urge to curse vehemently at this whole affair regarding since Schneziel's arrival. "How nice," He muttered darkly.

"I was attempting to tell you earlier," Schneziel stated, "While we were attempting to get the Gawain ready for its first real debut in combat," He continued, "Well you said talk to Cornelia so I did but she said to contact you once we deployed the Gawain, so seeing as you are in charge of the battle I thought it best to defer to your expertise,"

The Dark Prince scowled and even not fully in the know Kallen could understand why, her father was well acquainted with Scheziel el Brittania who as the Prime Minister of the Empire, and the Knights of the Round were reputed to be amongst the best pilots in the world.

"Do you see the difference yet," Lelouch inquired on the open channel to the Avalon, as his seventh generation frame opened up on a squad of Gun Rus. In this battle every available frame needed to be on the frontline.

Schneziel remained silent on the other end.

"You don't do you?" The Dark Prince laughed this was hilarious to him, Merlin's eighty millimeter mortars fired. Scatter burst munitions split apart in mid air and began to rain down. "You are pathetic!" He roared over the open channel, the message blared across the speakers of the Gun Rus and all the other Invading Chinese forces radios as well as across the speakers of the Avalon.

From the back of the large seventh generation frame blonde knives launched striking out and ripping through more of the fourth generation frames. Indeed for many of the pilots that fought on the side of the invaders the black Knightmares of the Black Knights would be the last of what they saw of this life.

He switched the channel back to only the Avalon, "You waste resources throwing them at all manner of wonder weapon projects, and you can afford it to Prime Minister." The eleventh prince of the Holy Britannian Empire sneered over the screen. "You see I don't have that luxury while you throw money at your precious wonder weapons like the earl of pudding's Z –01 Lancelot and those displays of egotism like the Avalon. I've been more efficient I've built up using existing technologies to outfit my troops while researching and making sure that wonder weapons are indeed feasible for combat," At this he activated the San Graal system and appropriately tuning the system fired all four of the Merlin's Hadrons energy weapons.

The two Hadron blasters and two Hadron cannons performances were even further enhanced by the use of the system in this mode and wiped out more of the fourth generation frames.

It was true while the Avalon was impressive it had flaws its MSV particle shields right now only covered the front of the machine, and the Lancelot, the only complete seventh generation frame that was in Schneziel's arsenal, was only one machine.

As to the Gawain well it was incomplete what with its Hadron Cannons lacking Gefjun disturbers to regulate its firepower, all of them were absurdly expensive to develop and most of that funding had come from the Britannian government.

By contrast Lelouch's forces where more numerous and the funding for research was filtered through the Black Knights' various front corporations. Also there was the fact that as what was a terrorist organization or one that certain took what could be considered terrorist actions the Black Knights gained assets that way.

The point was that they used what they had, they focused on building and using existing technologies that were effective in battle. As it stood a large number of airborne combat capable Knightmares were currently engaged in making landings on what was occupied soil.

These Black Knights fielded frame being carried by what was basically a combination of existing Knightmare VTOLs and other existing craft. There deployment in addition to the deployment of the faster float system equipped Knightmares it was proving a distinct tactical advantage.

Schneziel nodded, "You are correct of course this is a battle where proven technology that is already in production is vastly more valuable than single sets of weapons," He agreed, "However at the same time in this battle our wonder weapons give us an edge against the Chinese,"

Lelouch had to concede that point, Schneziel was correct the Chinese had nothing that could match the technological superiority of any of their advanced tech, but the Chinese had a numerical advantage which they would be hard pressed to overcome.

Britannia's Prime Minster resumed speaking, "Between us we are enough to defeat the Chinese and perhaps after this my technology can be refined to the level you have refined what is already proven,"  
"Don't bother to consider the future until the enemy is completely beaten or your liable to miss something," Lelouch remarked irritably, "We'll coordinate the impending assault on Fukuoka soon." He stated.

Todoh could defintely also see the potential of giving a knight of the round a seventh generation frame, he coiced as much once Leouch ended the conversation with his brother. "The Knights of the Round are directly subordinate to,"

"The Emperor of Britannia, I am aware of this." Lelouch conceeded bitterly,"Its an unforseen turn of events we however have no choice it for now changes the disposition of our forces for this battle,"

The half Britannian scowled no intending to be shown up by some late comer Britannian with an untested and unfinished machine. Kallen gunned the throttle causeing the battle scarred Guren to tear into another group of Gun Rus.

Right now their orders were, originally from Todoh, but now reaffirmed by Lelouch himself, were to isolate and destroy as many of the retreating enemy knightmare frames as possible in order to prevent the Chinese from massing their forces in harder to assault positions, such as Fukuoka which was their next planned target.

Still the battle while going well for them the pitched combat was having its effects. More than a few machines had neeed to have their energy fillers replaced.

Though this had only happened recently due to all the machines being ready for a pitched battle. As such all the knightmares were ones ready for actual real battles however that hand't stopped them from running dry on ammo.

Reloads in a combat situation were tedious at best, so most had elected to ready melee weapons and then close with the enemy and slaughter them.

This was true for Kallen and the four holy swords as well, though their was more choice than being out of ammo. Of course with their landing secure they'd be rotating so they could rearm soon enough but for the time being they needed to bleed the chinese as much as possible.

Field reloading was planned for once they had secured this area in preparation for the impending assault on Fukuoka City which lay ahead of them.

Lelouch's rant earlier seemed to have finished the last bits of the Chinese morale on the front lines and spurred the anti invasion coallition forces on to victory.

With the arrival of the Gawain the last of the pieces seemed to be in place for a total rout of the Chinese vanguard that was responsible for defending Fukuoka as Hadron bursts tore into their ranks.

This did not mean that Kallen was any happier to see the large seventh generation knightmare frame. "Red One frogs are running," announced a girls voice, that the half Britannian recongnized as the pilot of the Gawain, the knight of six.

She blinked the Gun Rus were retreating at last into the city which really would be a problem since with Brtiannia's air force grounded due to the high level of wind preventing take off.

The only thing besides the Gawain they had in this sector were artillery forces, which would be all kinds of useless in urban combat, and then Lelouch's Merlin as far as high firepower went.

Never mind that they'd have to stop before they launched their assault on the city in order to rearm and make sure everyone was in place to attack, along with 'refilling on gas'.

Still Kallen knew once they entered the city itself the Guren would really be able to shine given the close confines of Fukuoka's streets.

The half Britannian gave the Gawain a last withering look and then settled to wait for Todoh to give the all clear to charge en masse towards the city.

The rain had impeeded high speed attacks without treaded landspinners, which surprisingly gave Lelouch's ugly gun platforms an advantage besides overwhelming firepower.

Thankfully the Gun Rus were already slow machines still without land spinners being garuntted to work once the Black Knights started to run dry on ammunition again and were still at range they ran the risk of volley fire from the Chinese fourth generation frames.

For the most part the shrapnel grenades were not an immediate concern for the sixth and above generation machines still any high shots from knightmare grenade launchers to knightmares like the Burai or Sutherland ran the risk of having the shrapnel pierce the cockpit.

"Kozuki," Todoh stated after almost half an hour, "We're going to begin the next mission, the Lancelot will be joining us," He announced, "I repeat the Lancelot will be joining us,"  
The red head slumped, that meant that Suzaku was joining the battle, which of course meant that Pytor and Rakshata were here.

Though this did of course mean they'd be getting reinforcements soon no doubt Britannia and Kyoto had both commenced their northern landings as well.

Hopefully they could finish off this last bit of resistance before the Chinese could reorganize and attack the new arrivals.

A dark figure appeared on the communication screen. "All forces Britannia and Kyoto have begun finall landings of the day proceed to phase 2 of the operation," Lelouch announced over the radio.

The assault on Fukuoka had begun, and everyone knew it both the Chinese and Britannia and the Black Knights, and the forces of Kyoto, as well as any civilians watching the news.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: okay that was chapter 4, and Anya has entered the battlefield any one want to help me with here speech patterns

-

-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes: Well anyway here is the next chapter.

Had an idea for a Fantasy Code Geass fic, think like Star Ocean kind of set up or maybe Xenosaga, but anyway no guarantees for the time being

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

"The Day was August tenth, of the year two thousand ten of the imperial calendar the Holy Britannian Empire had just declared war up on Japan. Confronted by Britanian's newest weapon the formidable Knight Mare Frame Japan fell to its enemy in less than a month the conquered nation was stripped of its freedom, its rights, its culture, its dignity, and finally even its name was taken away. Eleven the name of Japan and its people was replaced with a mere number."

-

-

The Second Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire, the so called Witch of Britannia, Cornelia li Britannia was in a foul mood. Lelouch was continuing to be obstinate, of course this was to be expected as he had always been stubborn still, now it was just getting ridiculous.

"It seems the Eleventh Prince made good on his claims," Guildford grunted, anyone who knew him could have easily tell he had been probably slightly disappointed by the news of the success of the Black Knights activities.

The Britannian carrier Ark Royal was currently serving as the headquarters for this part of the counter invasion force, this in fact was contributing to Cornelia's irritation. Her sister's choice of a knight was well quite annoying, abhorrent even scandalous, even worse than if the press could identify Lelouch in that blasted photograph.

Lelouch of course was the main reason she was so irritated, he was in her opinion spending far too much time amongst the Elevens, still she had agreed with his decisions. Of course that was more because they didn't really have a choice than anything else, still even though it was necessary it was situation that irked her.

"The Dark Prince always," she emphasized the word, "delivers on his claims," Kirhara's granddaughter remarked, to the annoyance of the princess.

Cornelia didn't have any evidence to suggest the woman was on the side of the ever shadowy Kyoto's side, while it would have been preferable it was from the information available that she could have been a part of the Black Knights.

Much as the fact annoyed her if such was the case the businesswoman was more or less untouchable at least without risking Lelouch sending out one of his demon seventh generation frames to rescue his people.

She, Cornelia, knew well enough Lelouch's Black Knights spanned every nationality going so far as to have the Hokkaido Region's natives operation their own autonomous defense force of Knightmares.

One of the staff officers suddenly sat ramrod straight, "Princess Cornelia," He exclaimed in total surprise.

"What is it?" She demanded not even bothering to correct him fro addressing her as princess instead of Viceroy.

The man opened his mouth to speak still somewhat surprised, "Milady the Knight of Six has joined the battle," He announced.

Cornelia froze did that mean the Emperor knew what was going on, obviously he knew Lelouch was alive, but surely he wasn't going to approve of this Coalition. "How long until we can commence landing operations?" She demanded, Lelouch had pretty much stuck them on guard duty and it was infuriating.

"Currently milady we are awaiting the Black Knights and Lelouch vi Britannia to finish securing the city," He remarked, "The original plan was to attack the city tomorrow morning, but that's changed reports indicate that Todoh seems to be leading the assault against enemy forces in the Fukuoka settlement, while the 11th Prince and the Knight of Six take advantage of their float systems.

Area 11's Viceroy scowled, waiting was not something she wanted to do while Lelouch was leading a horde of Knightmares against the Chinese.

"Oi, Oi is thing even working," Someone complained in thick Japanese accented English, "I repeat this is Captain Suzuhara Sixth squad Hokkaido Autonomous Guard, has sector 87 secured."

That was something else that was bothering her, him giving the Elevens advanced sixth generation semi mass production types, it was just absurd.

In actuality the machines the Hokkaido AG were using were prototypes not their standard 'Oni', RPI 372, mass production series frames, the Oni being an early optimized and modified Sutherland type.

The YPI 541, that the sixth squad was piloting, was reminiscent of Cardoc minus the large Hadron cannons or VARIS weapons. In the place of those weapons the hulking machine bristles with multiple heavy guns.

As with the newer Cardoc and the Dudley the 541's cockpit was protected from all sides against shrapnel and enemy fire. The Sixth Squad of the Hokkaido AG had eight of the large machines plus their support.

The Black Knight clicked off his radio causing the line to go dead.

Cornelia rounded on her subordinates, "Is my Edinburgh ready?" She demanded, her old Gloucester was a sixth generation frame, and the new Edinburghs were seventh generation.

"Yes your highness," Responded the officer, "but even if the landing is secure-"

She glared, "My personal unit is more than sufficient to reinforce the forces on sight until additional forces can land," Cornelia declared, Lelouch's standing orders were probably supposed to keep her out of harm's way, which was both flattering and highly infuriating at the same time. Frankly she blamed whoever had assassinated Marianne for putting the idea she needed protecting into Lelouch's head, especially since given who he had piloting the Gurren. Besides it was just the Chinese and a handful of rowdy Elevens.  
The Edinburgh CQB, or Joust as it was called by some, was more or less just another version of the RPI 999-3 Knightmare built from the ground up.

As it was the 999-2 and 999-3's primary difference design wise from the converted Sutherland, more commonly called the 999-1, was the modifications to the power system and the fact the cockpit was enclosed. Other than that and the prior was simply a refinement of armament and sensors that had changed on the standard model of each production block.

The Joust replaced the MVS swords with an MVS Lance and came with a composite shotgun with the addition of higher speed the Joust was not totally different from the rest of the Block 3 series Edinburgh.

The pounding rain was noticeably quieter within the cockpit of the optimized Edinburgh even so Cornelia could still hear the rain drops hammering and the waves churning arll around.

Guildford was piloting a Gloucester, one of the few left in Area 11, though it did have an MVS sword, it wasn't like he would need a seventh generation frame to fight the Chinese invasion forces.

Personally Cornelia was beginning to become extremely annoyed at the two squabbling never mind that they didn't actually argue merely just sent each other contemptuous looks, still it wasn't like Lelouch would use his seventh generations hadron cannons to blast Guildford, she mused.

In any case the Chinese were not the only ones with high speed knightmare amphibious transport.

"Lady Cornelia this isn't according to the plan," Complained one of the Black Knights who was piloting one of the Eastbournes. So far they had be partially successful in deterring further Chinese forces from landing in certain area, though it was possible that the Chinese might try something foolish if they were backed into a corner.

In any case while Lelouch, Todoh, and the Stadtfeld girl were already fighting in the Fukuoka settlement. Cornelia hadn't been terribly surprised the Gurren's pilot was actually Britannian, or so she had claimed.

The fact actually was mildly surprising that Duke Stadtfeld's daughter was actually a highly capable knightmare pilot, she just wasn't going to admit it.

Todoh working with Lelouch was also something that bothered her, since it effectively would keep the man of Britannian's clutches.

As it stood while those three were hitting the enemy from the front , with help from the Knight of Six she would attack and complete the encirclement on the ground.

Originally the plan had been to start the assault on the city tomorrow morning, but now they hoped that by the end of the day tomorrow they would have the city completely secured and be able to get the defense operational again.

Hopefully by tomorrow the Skidbladnir would be able to spare the Siegfried and the Birminghams for use against the main enemy force. After all once they sealed the Chinese in they could, after this blasted weather cleared up, obliterate them.

The Britannian High Speed Amphibious Knightmare Landing Craft emerged from the carrier Ark Royal and began to move towards the shore.

Nearby the incomplete hovership floated above the churning seas, its guns were aligned to target the shore and right now they were providing precision fire support for the troops fighting to take the city back.

Unlike traditional ships the craft was covered in composite armor giving it a dark and ominous chitin like appearance. The Skidbladnir wasn't complete, but was operational enough to fight, though exactly what hadn't yet been installed was beyond Cornelia.

Within a few moments the first YPI 541 Assault Knightmare Frames were visible on the harbor docks, near it were three machines Lelouch had named Manchesters, and eight of the upgraded Japanese Pseudo Glasgows, the Burai.

The YPI 541 was a hulking machine with thick legs and the same hover system that was found on the Cardoc. Auto cannons bristled from the machine and large cannons were atop its shoulders. On its arms were 2 heavy shields each of which mounted longer version blond knives.

One of the bulky machines shifted as the landing crafts approaches. Parts of the armored appeared to be scorched clearly , so clearly the research that Lelouch had been doing in that field was well worth it, especially given the number of wrecked Chinese machines.

Cornelia counted at least company's worth of Gunrus on the docks alone all of which seemed to have been reduced to complete slagged.

The radio crackled, "All teams Thorian Ninth Team has completed objective, P cubed has destroyed the remaining enemies in the outer ward."

"P cubed?"

Captain Suzuhara gave a belly laugh, the Japanese pilot nodded on the visual screen, and spoke up, "Yeah one of the Ardenites, Leonhard," I think," One of his subordinates confirmed it, "yeah Leonhard, great guy, came up with it Pink Princess's [et, or P cubed for short so when they say it they mean Suzaku Kururugi,"  
Cornelia nodded grudgingly just as the radio came on line again, "This is Todoh the enemy is falling back the 4 Holy Swords and the Thorian Second Battle Group will advance on point 21 all available units our priority is to prevent their escape."

The Thorian second battle group was one of the larger Black Knight battlefield grouping comprising just under ninety Knightmares, and there were several smaller formations of Black Knights fighting.

Right now most of the forces involved in the campaign were either waiting to land or congregated in large areas, so at present Fukuoka had hundreds of Knightmares fighting on both sides.

"Well we all heard Todoh-taicho," Suzuhara announced as his group began to move out to cut off the retreating Chinese forces.

Cornelia scowled but none the less followed right now the Chinese were using extensive ECM so they were restricted to using short highly powerful transmissions to alert one another to their actions. Luckily the Chinese Frames were so easily recognized that it was easy to find the five meter tall toads with the presence of the Knight of Six on the field piloting the incomplete, as Lelouch had called it, seventh generation frame Gawain, along with the Cardoc and Merlin the fact was that short of the remaining Chinese forces in the city converging and assaulting the flank the Federation's forces had lost and it was only a matter of time until they were destroyed.

As it stood the Chinese and Coalition weapons fire had both taken their toll but such things happened in urban warzones. The rain was still coming down and that was of course hindering visibility and now that they weren't out in the open Cornelia was well aware that they would no longer have the option of engaging at length instead they were going ot be forced to fight in close quarters, something she preferred.

Right now there were probably at the very least, given that the Chinese force was quite a bit larger than they had expected it would be in the original planning stages, over three times as many frames one the Chinese side than the Coalition.

This of course meant it was effectively even, at least it would have been if the make up of the Coalition forces had been the homogenous force of Britannian Sutherlands. That wasn't the case, still most of the forces committed belonged to the Black Knights two most heavily armed factions.

The Black Knights were thundering down from northern part of the Island of Kyushu and unfortunately for the Chinese there numbers had begun to really spread out by the time they had reached Fukuoka.

Cornelia swept the area with her Edinburgh's fact spheres reports indicated that the Black Knights were still for the most part fighting in the Ghettos but some teams or squads had begun piercing into the Settlement proper.

If they could secure the docks then Britannian forces would be able to land in force and then crush the Chinese forces in the city between the two forces.

Her fact spheres caught the movement and the RADAR, heavily jammed though it was identified the machines with friendly IFFs. Cornelia did a double take and watched as the machines fired towards a group of Chinese frames.

The Gunrus didn't have time to retaliate before a dozen 155 mm heavy slugs tore through their front armor with almost laughable ease.

Guildford's face appeared on the video communication screen, "Milady I would comment they are Knightmares developed by the Black Knights,"

"Those guns seem to fit my little brother, overkill if nothing else," She remarked watching as the ground beneath Chinese frames was obscured behind a fog of kicked up debris.

Another group of Gunrus launched their attack and the Witch of Britannia smiled the MVS Lance hummed as it came to life.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Right since this is the first story I've updated I'll make it here first, to those of you reading Scepter of Darkness, and looking forward to me reposting the prequel on some bad news. Work has been delayed and here is why I'm going to be focusing, with regards to that story, on improving Scepter of Darkness basically adding more details and hopefully getting my Beta to fix my grammar mistakes.

With regards to the Scepter of Darkness 'verse' I have another announcement I've started work on another story set in the 'verse' set after 'Scepter ends' actually this one will be starting in the nineties and will be focusing more on the universe at large.

Anyway with regards to my Code Geass fics I should have another chapter of God's Sword up soon, and with regards to the Dark Prince I'm considering writing a ten to fifteen chapter prequel for the first story, but I'm not sure how well I'd be able to do it, Now then, with regards to the Kyushu Campaign I really just need to type up the next chapter.

-

Warbook file: Kyushu Campaign

Hokkaido Autonomous Guard Sixth Squad and forces attached

Commander Captain Suzuhara

Force Disposition: 30 KMFs (1 Company of Knightmares)

8x YPI 541 Production Prototypes sixth generation (Hokkaido AG 6th Squad)

10x RPI 603 Manchesters General sixth generation mass production type

12x Type 10R Burai Black Knight variation

-

-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dark Prince

Helltanz's notes: Welcome back to Operation Cromwell, the second book in this Code Geass fanfic series. Yeah I know its been two years, see the author's note at the bottom regarding this book's progress. Book 3 will begin immediately after this one concludes timeline wise but I'm very much tempted to start posting it in January, obviously this book is comparatively compact when compared to the first book.

-scene break-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

-scene break-

Chapter begin

-scene break-

Lelouch knew allowing Kyushu to fall was unacceptable, the fact was this island was too valuable, and it falling compromised the rest of Japan to invasion. It falling would also severely disrupt the issue of international supply of Sakuradite. If China could secure the Island then they could, would, seize the ferries, and while they weren't suitable for knightmares they could bring soldiers en mass over every few hours. That obviously had other complications. Obviously blowing up the ferries would also have political repercussions that Lelouch knew would be... unpleasant to deal with. It was why he weaved most of the more uncouth activities of the black knights through the radical factions, or associate bodies who could commit more extreme tasks for his agenda. There was no time to arrange such unpleasantness.

Unlike his uncle, the proud russian army leader, he did not begrudge the Chinese for the death of his cousin. Nor like the nobility of his homeland did he begrudge the Eunuchs as disgusting foreigners opposing the rightful rule of a monarch. No his distaste was solely for their opposition to his own plans, and more personally the threat they posed to his own people. He knew they had to beat the Chinese here, or he'd have to force the Chinese into a gruesome civil war, and the wrath of the Russian Army. There was also of course the chance of Britannia intervening. That was an even more distasteful proposition. Splitting China between the two... he swallowed. That would be a horror that would make Japan's own sufferings pale. None of the Japanese would want to hear it of course if he brought it up to new recruits, but the black knights they would recognize it.

His doctor told him it was a psychological coping mechanism, creating an organization as an external manifestation of his desire to create change, and people he could trust. Still he now had other things on his mind. It would of course seem that Chiba missing the meeting in Hokkaido had been rendered unimportant. As it was the Chinese had managed to capitalize on Britannia's initial unpreparedness. Still they'd been able to repulse them from Kitakyushu, and by doing so throw the Chinese off balance. Despite this success, the initial surprise had caused people to raise vocal complaints about Britannia screwing up.

Within the relative safety, from the elements at least, of her Gekka Chiba echoed the sentiment, while Lelouch regretted the whole affair.

"Heads up," Asahina announced to all listening over the radio just as another squad of foes approached their interception point.

Faintly Chiba wondered how the Chinese would be able to continue with mounting losses. True enough that they fielded more than 1500 4th generation frames. Though at least a fifth of that number, and a large chunktheir support vehicles and staff had been sunk. Still even if they were outnumbered at the moment that wouldn't last if they kept this up. Zero's Istavaanians were doing well against the Japanese expatriates they were pitted against even if their leader was an arrogant baster his troops, and his leadership skills were effective.

The squad of burais backing up the Holy Swords opened first, "Oh yeah take that you stupid pawns," Tamaki shouted, at least that was what she thought was his name.

"You know they can't hear you right?" Someone she didn't recognize inquired over the radio, and that was of course also assuming even if they could hear that the Chinese understood English.

"Oh shut up." Tamaki grumbled as a building exploded from the massed fire of Gun Rus causing debris to fly everywhere, and shower the streets.

A blast of crimson light seared much of the debris that was coming towards them. Overhead the Merlin floated, its Druid supercomputer system reporting the successful destruction of the debris. Like the wizard to Arthur he, Lelouch was busy relaying critical advice to the commanders in the field.

"Heh guess you'll get to see your boyfriend when this is all over." Asahina commented with a smirk on his face.

She glared at him over the video link as the seventh generation settled onto the asphalt as its blonde knives ripped through the Gun Ru's frontal armor. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Right just the guy you keep sneaking out to see." That is was the loudmouth, Tamaki, who had added this bit of snarkiness from his own knightmare.

It irked her that this talkative braggart knew of her activities. "I am not sneaking off!" She hissed growing angry and defensive.

Asahina of course had another goal in mind, "So when do we get the honor of meeting him? He asked honestly, as the Knightmares searched the area. As it stood the more advanced weapons were certainly making a difference within the city of Fukuoka.

Todoh, though not seeing any enemies, told them to knock it off and keep an eye out for further hostiles. Still it was probably true enough they'd just succeeded in finishing off the last of the Chinese in the sector.  
The chatter did bother her, and had been for a while a source of discomfort. Lelouch was assuredly wasn't the average Britannia noble, and that alone would have made the social faux pas that much worse. It hadn't really bothered her until very recently. It had been around the time had started meeting with the viceroy of area 4. Chiba had no way of knowing these meetings were planning for the AIC. Afterall even nobles didn't casually meet with a viceroy, especially not so frequently. There was also the fact she kept running into snags whenever she tried to find out more caused her no small amount of consternation. Most nobles flouted what they did, and searching Area 11's database kept leading to demands for security clearance; that of course was a clever Black Knights cyber trap. It had first made her suspect he'd been concealing something besides the obvious. She'd dismissed the notion of him being a member of Britannia's intelligence services fairly quickly. It wouldn't make sense. Even so since the meeting had start she'd gotten more than a little flustered. Lelouch was the first, though, now not the last Britannia, who wasn't a total ass. Of course Asahina had noticed her 'sneaking out' routinely. That had just earned her no end of, admittedly good natured, teasing and prodding, and they didn't even know he was a Britannian. While she trusted her long time comrades, she neglected to tell them of that. Despite joining the Black Knights with the exception of the mechinics most stuck with their friends, and comrades who had known the longest. Besides the occasional minor interaction this had went on, while it had lesson as the new, particularly Japanese, members loosened up. Even so there was another social reason she didn't mention the issue... Fraternization, collaboration, miscegenation and more to the point the implications of such. Or worse were actually physically dangerous, there were certain accusations that would not be unheard of, and wouldn't look well to the other Japanese. She shook herself from those thoughts as from the Merlin began, once more, relaying that Suzaku Kurrugi was about to link up with them, and they'd soon be joined by one of the knights of the round.

The voice came again, adding more information. "Cornelia has also joined the battle." The monotone did not waver, especially since Lelouch had been conversing with Cornelia providing critical up to date information for several minutes.

Chiba grimaced, couldn't that arrogant bitch do anything right. The plan had been for her, at the instance of the Black Knight's Council, to hold back their, Britannia's, part of the AIC in reserve so as to prevent as many mistakes as possible. Apparently Chiba though Britannia's witch was too good to follow the plan she had agreed to just some time earlier. Mainly she was just venting, much as Kallen was, and others, her frustration at Cornelia, and really it did appear that way, who weren't aware of Cornelia's actual motivation for moving ahead. Still the additional forces, a part of her recognized, would further push the Chinese off balance. Chiba's limitted production series knightmare tracked the Gawain. That prototype 7th generation seemed undamaged which was probably due to the pilot being a legendary knight of the round. Her eyes swept back to the merlin, and those powerful hadron cannons probably helped.

Like most of the 1st wave of BK troops Chiba was beginning to run low on ammo. Still they were winning even Sawasaki's forces had to know it. It was thanks to everyone fighting together. Todoh had remarked that really what they needed were more regular knigthmares than just the handful of super weapons.

The rain didn't appear to be in any mod to light up, and was still keeping their visiblity lessened. Chiba drifted back to Lelouch remarking about the psychological effects rain had on people during one of their conversations a few weeks back. The dreary conditions didn't bode well it was ominous, and worst of all could make the ground treacherous for their vehicles.

More enemy fire abruptly ripped out bearing down on their position. It was grid fire, or random, but the invaders probably had a spotter to direct their fire. Mass firing on were they where. Or at least estimated to be. Explosions buffeted the area as the fire over saturated the Merlin's supercomputer's ability to shoot down the shells. Her Gekka rattled. Chiba could not suppress the urge to curse as the darkness clouded her vision as her head bounced of the edge of the interior of her knightmare's cockpit. She felt the sticky feeling of blood leaking down from her temple. It took a few seconds for all the spots to clear from her vision she could hear the roar of counter fire. Most likely Britannian. The Merlin and another Gekka swept about forcing the enemy group to falter and from the looks of it it would seem that the Britannians were moving closer.

The second Gekka brought the legs out from a Gun Ru with its sword.

Lelouch frowned at the controls, he worried about this. The Merlin incorporated so many experimental systems, and technologies it was reasonable for some of these problems to crop up in sustained deployment.

Chiba, and others emergency radios filtered through the warning of offshore fire from Britannian cruisers and destroyers and Chinese fire groups beginning an artillery duel. If given half the chance Sawasaki would counter attack.

A burai pulled around a street letting loose a spray of achine gun fire on a gun ru that was coming clear. The burai was over stretched as the Gun Ru soaked up the hits long enough to return fire. Even the upgraded burais would have a hard time standing up to the punishment at such ranges.

The Gekka even wouldn't be able to survive another near miss with the artillery like a minute ago, thankfully those guns were other wise occupied now.

Todoh relayed orders to the Holy Swords to move out. It wasn't sensible to cluster together and risk a single artillery strike taking them out. It was the first day of fighting and conservative, realist, estimates figured at least another three days to get into any position to finish off the enemy.

Artillery stormed a city block destroying a pair of burais, and devastated the block. The front of buildings caved in, others collapsed entirely under high caliber artillery rounds. Clearly some of the Chinese support had made it through, and as a result shrapnel, and shockwaves buffeted the Gekka causing it to tumble.

Lelouch regretted the direct fire nature of his powerful energy cannons as his druid system continued to relay critical ballistics data of incoming fire from enemy batteries. "Vacate sectors 13-15 heavy ordinance is locked on target." It was a sum area of nine square city blocks that were about to be leveled under the exchange of guns from offshore ships, and ground batteries. The idea was to clear out immediate forward groups including spotters, and knightmares. He lowered the Merlin down his float system was being overtaxed probably as a result of that last shockwave from kinetic energy transitted through his shields.

Thie field grew silent relatively to after the warship batteries off shore quieted. Ground batteries echoed in the distance taking shots at rival Chinese artillery pieces used by Sawasaki. Lelouch grimaced as he noted the Gekka, and blanched at the id. His mind processed the tag. He activated the subroutine to engage and shoot down artillery shells, once he was certain that there was no one else in danger. That he could allow such a shift in his fire.

Chiba cursed as it was the damage to the Gekka wasn't so bad according to the diagnostic program. Just that it, the shrapnel had cut through a critical, a vital hydraulic line in the leg. That much the diagnostic had told her. She gripped her numbu pistol as the cockpit opened.

"Easy its just me." remarked the figure. It probably wasn't the best idea for identifying himself, but he'd been going for fast to avoid getting shot.

Even with a throbbing head she could make out the Merlin behind her Gekka its glowing barriers and the occasional sweeping of dark crimson from its hadron cannons. The venetian death masked pilot was there, and the mask pulled away giving away to the smooth handsome aristocratic features "... Lelouch," His fingers took a moment to probe through her hair matted with blood,and traced the bleeding head wound. "Well you need a doctor," He remarked. The conversation to come was going to be unpleasant... he sighed, "Just hold pressure on it," The prince instructed, to which she thankfully complied without bringing up other matters, as he returned to the Merlin.

Takahashi's face appeared on Lelouch's screen, as he settled back in his harness. His mask was still off, but the man gave no sign this was odd. "We are in position,"  
"Good," Lelouch responded. This was much easier to deal with than things with Chiba. Takahashi had his orders in any case. "You know what to do when I give the order."

The man nodded, "I understand, there is something you should know." The wireless link began reading a high data transfer of information, and Lelouch cursed. Still he should have expected something like this, it was what he would have done.

"I will relay this to the others." The Black Knights at least, disseminating this to Britannia, and the Kyoto Group would require a more delicate touch, of course

-scene break-

Chapter conclusion

-scene break-

Helltanz's notes: ah yes well I'm going to have to reconstruct chapter 7 entirely, I have no idea where my hard copy went when I moved more than a year ago. In any event as this this fic is effectively complete besides missing chapters like 7 hypothetically (meaning me actually citing and typing these chapters up after Christmas) I should be able to post the chapters in rapid succession.

This chapter is unbetaed. Obviously.

-scene break-


	7. Chapter 7 Interlude 1

Chapter 7

Helltanz's notes: so apparently I've managed to loose, again, an entire composition book worth of writing, and plot information.

Day one end: Interlude I

-scene break-

The return to base had been more like an assisted recovery for some of the pilots, "Come on you idiots haul your ass!" Touji snapped, "You want those fucking sell outs to catch use with our trousers down, move your asses and get that knightmare on that transport!" He shouted.

Lelouch sighed, well that was certainly a truly dignified and refined non commissioned officer right there, a quiet normally introverted man in a Black Knight Major's uniform walked up and saluted, "Sir,"

"At ease Max,"  
The man slackened about an inch, maybe two, "Thank you sir, we've confirmed intelligence reports sent by Captain Takahashi, I strongly suggest you move forward with alerting the rest of the coalition."  
His features twisted into a smirk, "You may relax Major, I'm leaving to see Cornelia as soon as she gets back. I've already spoken with Miss Misaki about the issue, she's assured me she'll relay my inquiry back to Kyoto, though I doubt anything will come of it." The six houses of Kyoto sooner or later were going to fracture, and become his enemy. Good ties with the Kirihara and Sumeragi's aside the other four weren't likely to take well to his stepping up his own plans.

"Respectfully sir, I think you should terminate Cromwell, and enact Cancer."  
"Out of the question," Lelouch hissed, as a half dozen Black Knights stared at their two conversing fellows.

The Major straightened, "Sir with all due respect enacting Cancer now should allow us to strategically decapitate the Chinese command within 72 hours from there Britannia could encircle Kyushu, and once the storm lifts rely on aerial superiority to achieve victory." And all of that was perfectly logical, and an accurate assessment of a retaliatory plan.

"Its out of the question, major," Lelouch repeated in a calmer tone, "the council has discussed this and at this time it is illadivsed to enact Cancer, while Cromwell still has the potential to succeed." Lelouch held up a hand suddenly as his radio squawked, he listened in for a moment before continuing, "I don't disagree that this does alter our situation, and if we get into a fight, yes it will be that much harder, however at present there are other concerns on the field than this." Namely the EU pacific fleet detachments in the sea of Japan, but that wasn't to say there were other concerns. "In any event Schneziel, and Anya Alstreim is another concern, we have to consider the potential hazards of a knight of the round around so much sensitive material. Compile your reports submit to the JFCIR," Joint Faction Command Intelligence Review was the black knights command which was responsible for coordinating the various intelligence assets in the order, and compiling threat assets worldwide. Telling someone to file it within them directly was reserved expressly for priority issues, which was certainly what this qualified. He really had hoped the next Siegfried would have been operational, but then the Chinese had hit them at an inopportune time. Clovis had bitched about it over the radio funilly enough, inconsiderate dishonorable bastards, along with a lot of other things Lelouch wouldn't have repeated in polite company. He hadn't realized his brother had quite the foul mouth when angry. Cornelia apparently hadn't know either, funilly enough. Speaking of Cornelia that was here purple Edinburgh.

Damn he'd be glad once they completed the RPI 1000 Test Type, of course all 999s would get shuffled off to other units for further modification, or mothball, but that wasn't really an issue. The Edinburgh's down side was its reduced operations time compared to the 372, but it brought over all higher performance. He headed up the gantry to where Cornelia was disembarking.

"Lelouch,"  
"Its about time you got back," He groused, "what part of a priority return to base did you miss,"  
"Why-"  
"Shut up Guilford," He snapped back at her knight "Black Knights forward intelligence assets have pressed along critical information regarding an imminent threat to continuing operations in combating the Chinese," He handed over a secure data tablet linked to their ops server,

Cornelia blinked, and didn't say anything, "These are..."  
"Flip to the next page," He commented,

She ran a finger over the screen, "Sutherlands? Are you serious, the enemy has Sutherlands."  
"They're Matteis, Kyoto's derivative, and there are at least forty of them," That was of course the only confirmed hard number, and at last report, he hated to say it but there were probably more. "the only reason I haven't called Hammerfall, or an abort order is they aren't near the burais, and appear to be a seperate group." He paused, "next page."  
The viceroy of Area 11 blinked, "What is this some kind of new Frame?"

"No, well yes, but," He paused how to put this without going into technical jargon. The thing shared features with the Burai, and Burai Kai, but also the Mattei, and the Gekka... "The design appears to be an amagalation of existing Japanese employed frames. We think its a command frame, production seventh generation, but sixth gen isn't out of the question."

"I don't mean to interupt your tirade," Darlton interjected, "But can I trouble you to ask what hammerfall is? Also I'd like to see the intelligence files, as well.."

Lelouch thrust another tablet at Darlton, "Hammerfall is a Thorian Scorched Earth initiative," one he really didn't want to authorize, if they were thinking that poison gas fiasco had been bad this would be worse exponentially so... and that was saying something as Lelouch had already authorized battlefield use of chemical weapons via artillery... quick dissapating or not it was still a step he didn't like taking when he could avoid it.

"So its a codeword for kill everything, just wanted make sure," Darlton commented paging through the computer dossier, "So these Japanese Sutherlands there the same as what Kyoto is issuing to our help."  
He nodded in response.

"I thought so, you think we're getting double crossed?"  
"I don't know," and the truth was logic was pulling him both ways. It made no sense to betray them during the battlefield, and at the same time humans didn't always act rationally.

-scene break-

The screen was filled with a half dozen view points of a J-series frame, when she walked in. It was the current body of the Sutherland model, which meant it was the same body structure the Mattei's used more or less. The J-series was actually a fairly recent improvement, roughly the same time as the 'Oni' derivative had entered mass production. Of course this particular bit of technological knownledge was outside her realm of knowledge.

"What are you looking for?"  
Lelouch looked up, "I'm starting to consider whether I should rip a Mattei apart to see what all they changed, I dislike the J-frame, they lightened it too much." The new composite material replacing the H, and I series bodies were definitely lighter but had serious drawbacks, of course they were also cheaper, and a lot easier to replace than the H-series parts. He reached up to tap the liquid crystal display, "This part here is loose on the J-frame, we figured that much out from looking at the data we they first came out."  
"Why is that? If its loose isn't it a problem for the knightmare?"

He shook his head, "Obstensibly it was a mantience reduction move, and generally it improves performance in the field." It wasn't as effective as more expensive systems, but it was a great deal easier to replace and less likely to foul, "It comes at a price obviously, the lower tolerances decreases stability during complex maneuvers, and ability to deal with recoil. Its why the Oni are better than modern Sutherlands." The H-series certainly hadn't had the problem, but they'd been finicky and maintenance happy, much like the RPI 999 Tranche II.

"So whats the deal with it? We're fighting the Chinese right?" Kallen questioned, "Should youn't you be looking at there machines, or are you trying to figure out how to keep the Britanian, and Japanese troops who are using Sutherland types alive."

"I misjudged the Chinese, their Gunru variant with the burst cannons," the supersized grenade launchers, "are surprisingly becoming a problem." It was less an issue of armor, and more the concussive force of repeated detonations, "In any event how the Gurren performing, I know the armor improvement was somewhat hurriedly put together?"

"Its slowing down the gurren, thats not an issue though," It certainly shouldn't have been, as far as standards went the Gurren II was faster than the Lancelot, or the Gekkas, "Its taken some getting used to the extra weight though."

He nodded, "Thats to be expected, in any event this is the latest data from our intelligence branch."

"These are Burais? We're going to be fighting Burais?"

"Yes, its extremely likely,"

Kallen blanched, before recovering, "Well that sucks, do we know who these guys are, maybe they could be allies?" She asked hopefully

"I doubt it."

-scene break-

Jeremiah Gottwald swept another Gunru away. He'd long since discarded the now empty standard issue machine gun for a 30mm revolver cannon he'd gotten from a resupply unit. The ADEN was actually one of his favorites for close quarters, and before he'd switched knightmares he'd been considering improving the firepower on his edinbrugh by requistioning a quad cannon set up for the machine. It certainly carried more ammo than the higher caliber machine gun, and certainly more than the KMF Rifle.

The ground rocked as the first bits of Britannian ground artillery hit the battlefield. A half dozen destroyers were offshore as well. The army units had just gotten their fire set of fire orders though, it certainly helped things.

He swept his seventh gen frame around a swathe of debris, and briefly wondered how long the Chinese had been planning this. Intelligence had always warned them about the Gunru in the hands of terrorist, and certainly it'd always been a point of political tension between the Empire, however he hadn't realized it'd been this bad.

"Sector 3 secured General Gottwald, 3rd squad is advancing on your position Mallory bought the farm sir," A voice echoed over the radio.

Damn it, the last thing they needed were losses at this stage. Still one sector cleared, was one devoid of enemies, which was good. Wait... shit... "Wasn't Mallory in an Edinburgh how he bite it?"  
"Anti tank missile sir to his rear armor from Chinese infantry units in a building, sir"

"Right, keep an eye out then," Great Chinese in buildings, and the last thing they'd need was to go about levelling every skyscraper around them, and then have to deal with all the complaints afterwards when the dust had settled.

He blinked as they got the priority RtB order, well that wasn't according to any plans he'd been made aware of, especially since he was nominally in charge of Britannian forces for the area. His confusion deepened when the knightmare's visual audio communications system suddenly activated attuning to a priority Black Knight encrypted channel, which didn't make sense as encrypting actually caused a lag making it unwieldy for battlefield comms especially on knightmares where computing power was also limitted.

"This a priority 1 announcement the combat situation has altered radically in the light of new intelligence," the man on the other end announced, "be at advised enemy troop disposition evaluations are being altered. New enemy units confirmed, standby for warbook data file, new photo uploads."

What the hell? These were those Japanese knockoffs of the Glasgow, and Sutherland. This third one though the devil was it? Jeremiah thought looking at the sceen even as the man kept speaking.

"The final KMF is assuredly not Chinese, there is a high possibility-" Those damn Elevens they were going to stab them in the back, of course the Glasgow, and Sutherland knock offs weren't Chinese. Sure he could see the Chinese collaborators using the Glasgow knockoffs but the Sutherland copies, those were knew, and based off the H-series, the Chinese couldn't have gotten their hands on them in any number. More than that Lelouch had openly stated Kyoto's aid was less than expected, and as he'd put it 'anemic at best'. "Its capacity is unknown, but likely similiar to the Gekka employed by Todoh's four holy swords,"

The Gekka's original warbook dossier was displayed. Followed by the current modifications to the design rendered by the Black Knights.

Jeremiah's hand reached for his comm control, "Everyone continue returning to base, just watch out for any suspcious behavior." He ordered the assembled Britannian troops in the area, before altering the frequency to the Black Knight HQ line, "I need a priority line established with the Thorian faction leader."  
The man on the other end grimaced over the video line, "You will have to wait Brigadier General Gottwald, the Thorian Faction head is currently in discussion with the rest of the Council," The faction pin that the man was wearing didn't ring any bells for Jeremiah, "as he's currently ignoring second princess Cornelia and second prince Schneziel for the duration I do not think that will change for you. I will add you to the list of those apprised when the meeting ends, however if this is about the advisement on enemy force disposition you should be aware that is the reason for the return to base order issued to all coalition forces."  
Jeremiah cursed, "Damn it, when is he supposed to finish?" He demanded turning his knightmare around.

"Given ongoing combat the meeting should conclude reasonably quickly, however there has been no word given on actual duration."  
"Thats not an answer he snapped." Speeding up to the Britannian forces defense lines just north for this part of the city, "Give me a guess if nothing else?"  
"Twenty minutes."  
"I'll call back then." He shut the channel off, and focused on traversing the debris in the city paying close attention to the various skyscrapers, and his knightmare's sensors.

-scene break—

Helltanz's notes: This is not the original chapter seven, as I said i've managed to loose an entire composition book worth of Dark Prince notes, most of it was mechanical specs for the knightmares that will be showing up in Book 3. In any event chapter 8 should be up in January.


	8. Chapter 8 Interlude II

Chapter 8

Helltanz's notes: New year, and chatper 8

Day one end: Interlude II

-scene break-

Lelouch grimaced at the tactical display, there were more than a dozen Chinese, and their collaborator reinforced strong points on Kyushu proper. From them there other weaker strong points being reinforced from these landing areas. Without the ability to deploy Britannia's air assets they were fighting a ground campaign that in truth neither side was quite suited for. As it was reports were already filtering on combat effectiveness. That was the truth even if you were conservative there were three groups making up the AIC.

Right now they just on the short list Britannia officers lording about, and expecting everyone to act like Britannian Army units, Black Knight NCOs expecting units to be versed in the same small unit doctrines as their factions, and Kyoto's contribution getting stuck trying to plug holes in both sides ranks. It was a mess, and on the other side... "I don't know what the Chinese are trying to do here, there is no logical way they can pull this off."

"Because humans are so logical," Nemo remarked in a bitingly sarcastic tone,

Roland shook his head, "That aside, the Chinese surely wouldn't have thought Britannia would simply roll over."  
"I've got other things on my mind, Renard what about the EU pacific fleet elements?" Lelouch questioned,

The Frenchman lifted his hands in a gesture, "I cannot tell you, all official channels say they should be several hundred kilometers from that position on a regular cruise, I've gotten no word on anything else, even the French and German Admiralty are out of the loop."

"Well thats not good," One of the councilors added unnecesarily. The EU placed second, of three, as far as superpower's naval blocs went. Only the sheer number, and industrial power of the European nations allowed them to compete with the Empire. China could churn out ships, but they didn't have the doctrine, or experience for true blue water operations, unlike Europe they didn't need to. Europe and the Empire fought over the other continents. Seventy years ago a new dynasty had grown out of the old one in China, bringing with it modernization, and had been wildly successful in expanding its influence in the region, and or importantly industry. Those same years had seen Britannia, and Europe go at it in the world wars... bloody stalemates each time those had been.

Kalter Krieg the German Foreign Ministry had termed it, Lelouch recalled, as he placed his hands on the cold metal of the stainless steel table, but someone beat him to it. "This situation is rapidly degenerating, a heightening of tensions at this time risks the start of a third world war, which is completely unacceptable to our long Goals." The man growled thickly. "Are you intending to initiate Hammerfall?"

"Thorian command has considered it," Lelouch responded"as well as motions have been heard to abort Cromwell, and initiate operation Cancer." He added, "At the present we have not moved to initiate either option."  
The man nodded, "Hammerfall could succeed but also might cause an undesired escalation in tensions," He commented, "Obviously. Barring an escalation in the conflict, such as a move against the Hokkaido Zone of Influence, I move that the Black Knights Council support delaying actions until the typhoon passes."  
"I'm inclined to agree, sticking to our current operations directive for Cromwell is probably the best way to avoid escalating the tension in the region beyond the current level caused by the invasion."  
Lelouch nodded, "The Thorian Faction agrees."

"I disagree," The head of the Xanthus faction responded., as the Istavaanian represenative also added his dissenting vote. "At this point and time eleminating aggressive forces is our primary agenda sooner or later Cancer is going to be forced to go."  
"Operation Chevalier is already underway, we need to consolidate our forces within the newly established Area 18, and within Area 11 before Cancer is enacted." Anonther Councilor rebutted, "It is paramount that forces participating in Cancer are able to be resupplied quickly, which is why operations in the Korean Penisula were expanded to their size."

"Enough," Lelouch interjected, "Our current focus should be Kyushu and its implications," They didn't have time to argue policy, or long term right now."  
Nemo's contractor looked up, "I think," She began, "It would be best reinforce Japan via assets from Area 8, and Australia. Xanthus, and Amalthian Guard Units can be mobilized from both of those commands."  
"That will take days, unless the storm breaks,"  
"We could fly in advance elements through Hokkaido, its largely unaffected by the storm, and utilize the underground rail."

That had merit obviously, but its downside was that was no way to transport a large force effectively. "It could swell our force disposition by a few hundred within a few days..." Assuming everything with transport went well, and that was a best case estimate to start with.

The rest of the meeting focused on the increasingly likelihood of someone in Kyoto deciding the Black Knights were now their enemy. "We knew such was going to happen, its why we avoided formalizing normal relations with Kyoto's Six Houses for so long."  
"The Istavaanian's Gambit was risky to begin with." The Pheonician Faction head commented. "None the less if we are able to reinforce from other zones we have those troops concerned about a rear attack, Kyoto's forces have been dispersed amongst the Coalition forces by and large correct?"  
"Yes, it was the easiest solution tactically, especially given their more limitted numbers." He could see where the man was going, it was something they'd used to sow chaos before. Disperse elements within an enemy force and then strike to sow maximum confusion, while severely damaging the enemy. Generally it involved suicidal attacks... then again Kyoto never had any problems using those tactics. It was effective, especially given the way things were at present. "I'll have Intelligence try and pin down profiles on Kyoto's contribution, but in all likelihood..."  
"Its too late to do much if they're in place,"

An unfortunate truth... "Then we're adjourned until further intelligence comes to the fore,"

-scene break-

"What was that all about?" Cornelia demanded, Schneziel was a bit more reserved, which was a welcome relief.

This really wasn't what he needed right now, especially when there were a dozen plus other things he needed to be doing, and that didn't even include diagnostics checks on various combat system for the MMI units that were operational. "Our situation is decidely worse than we thought, I am waiting for an apprisement from the other factions,"  
"More bad news then?"  
"No, just the issue with the Japanese versions of the frames, the number is up to sixty," For the Matteis he meant, which didn't bode well... they'd even identified the paint jobs. Fuck Kyoto, god damn it if this wasn't a propaganda move using the damn JLF's color schemes. JLF's loss of Narita meant... or they could be a suicide unit... which was possibly worse.

"Lelouch,"  
He shook himself, "Right," Lelouch adjusted thick Black Knights all weather overcoat, he'd abandonned the dress uniform earlier in the day, it was cold out, there was sleet, and it was still raining. They'd been issuing the coats to everyone, once the cold warning alert had been issued, damn it if the coming month, assuming they survived, wasn't going to be anything but dreary. He'd already had two of his senior NCOs complain about potential security risks. "I, I"m looking into things," He looked up at the radio officer,

"Sir Line two, Thorian Faction Encryption Russian Branch,"

Lelouch rushed over brushing past the other people on the Avalon's deck, giving his identification code into the headset, and receiving one in return Lelouch's shoulders slackened in relief, "thats good," He sighed leaning back into the seat. They finally had a line of communication with the EU pacific was good, of course it'd take several hours to get an answer, but at least they would be getting an answer. "Keep me apprised,"

Schneziel clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Some good news then?" The second prince remarked, "In any event we need to talk."

"What is the word from the Europeans?" Cornelia questioned, "Are they planning something spectacular to ease our trouble with the Chinese."

He snorted, "They're not even in missile range yet, much less near enough for the complement attached of Naval Infantry KMFs aboard, but Dmitri Markov is a conservative man, he's not likely take to the pursuit quickly. He'll think of his ships first before he considers us." Estimates expected the Russian Cruisers to enter missile ranges some time just before five tomorrow morning, but that assumed a full steam course, and that wasn't likely.

"You've met him,"  
"It was a few years ago, but yes I know the Russian Admiral who runs the Ivan's bridge." Lelouch grabbed a computer, and the cables to link into the projector. "Holt grab me the XM-11002 data." The man nodded bringing another computer. "This is the conditional data for Hammerfall, the council has agreed for the time to hold off, but this is the data for the primary dispersal method Hammerfall here."  
"This is ballistics data, and what..."

"Its high flying storm won't mean anything, ma'am," Holt remarked, in a matter of fact tone, "They're based out of Hokkaido, by the time the enemy radar sees them they'll have launched those XM-11002." He continued.

"Are these chemical weapons profiles,"  
Lelouch sighed, "They are, a mix of Russian, and Britannian stock," He admitted, "We've got things to handle. As a faction head this is my authority, if I give the order you're to pull back, because inside of two hours those planes will launch. Within three hours they'll be confirming orders, and course data. Inside four I'll have been the first to actually authorize Hammerfall protocol, within five STARS Aircraft will be confirming the damage, and more than likely-"  
A Pheonixian Faction member looked up, "Faction meeting in six to review plans and operations." Cornelia looked first noting the rank patch on his chest, a Black Knights colonel, engineering branch.

"And what does that mean?"  
"It means we'll be settling things ma'am." Holt remarked.

The Black Knights Colonel nodded, "He's correct in a manner of speaking, we'll be dropping back to Hokkaido, with the weather as it is we can't depend on air support for clean up that,"  
"And who are you?"

"Black Knights, Pheonixian Faction Acting 3rd Battalion Commander Jakob Erikson," The man stated, "I was commissioned in for the project which became what you know as Skidbladnir, and for the record I support my Faction's head's position on initiating Hammerfall,"  
"Well thank you Jakob, but that is my responsibility," Lelouch remarked, "and I've spoken with your faction head, and I appreciate his, and your support, but we have been outvoted and at present that might be for the best."

Schneziel nodded, "What do you consider your plan if you don't have to do this?"

"We'll pull back all the same once the Chinese are out of Kyushu we'll pull back into Hokkaido," Lelouch answered, "I've got a class of Thorians graduating in December I've got to see to, HAG has a unit graduating the same time, Istavaanians too, as well"

Cornelia cursed and grumbled at that particular bit of news.

"She dislikes the Istavaanians eh Lelouch," Jakob remarked, "In any event we have things to explain," He pressed a key on the console initiating a program, "Intelligence collected these,"

"Those are JLF colors,"

"Yes they are." Lelouch acknowledged, "You understand the repercussions of this,"

"The JLF were destroyed by Britannian Forces under Cornelia," Schneziel remarked, "They opposed the Order of Black Knights in regards to taking hostages at Lake Kawaguchi," He continued, "So either they are rogue of Kyoto's control, or such would be claimed, or we are to be betrayed."

"In the heat of battle it'd be impossible to prevent Japanese units from getting close to Cornelia if that was there intention, or myself, or Jeremiah," Who Lelouch still needed to call back. "Now that being said there are other concerns. "its unlikely Kyoto has allied with the Chinese, Misaki" He gestured, if things came for Kyoto to strike they'd never be able to avoid Kyoto loyal trooops in the heat of battle.

"Lelouch!"

He surpressed the urge to roll his eyes, but ignored Cornelia none the less, and gestured to Kirihara's grandaughter to speak. "And for the record Cornelia Misaki Kirahara has my full faith and confidence," Well as much as any non member of the order could in these situations, but he could not to under cut Kirihara's grandaughter at this juncture.

-scene break-

Lelouch's teeth clenched from the wet cold as the glass, and vinyl rattled under the occassional sleet. Tomorrow night would probably be worse by that point both sides would have artillery firing, and counter firing at each other, which in the best case both sides would be focusing on artillery batteries. This wasn't Western Europe from sixty years ago though, or North Africa today Kyushu's geography would keep them clumped together. He set two mugs of coffee, hot, down on the stainless steel table.

"Were you planning to bring it up?"

He took a seat, "We both agreed not to didn't we? We agreed our situations were unimportant to our friendship didn't we?"

"You're a noble, but a Black Knight at the-,"

"My mother was killed for political reasons when I was nine, I inheiritted the initial foundation of what would become the Black Knights. Was that ever important to us though?" He hadn't touched his coffe, Chiba hadn't touched hers either. It was true though when Japan fell the Black Knights had been born, but that was a long time ago, when Kirihara had actually had a hand with the Black Knight... before Kyoto and the Black Knights had split, before the JLF had formed... a long time ago indeed. "Still you're right I am Lelouch vi Britannia, Grandmaster of the Order of the Black Knights, that is first and foremost my position. My a is Charles di Britannia, just so there is no confusion on that, and I was here during the invasion of Japan. So I will tell you this," He pushed a tablet across the stainless steel table past her cooling coffee.

... "These are JLF colors, but why?"

"Kirihara was my friend, the Order however is my life's work, and every member is doubly my responsibility. If Kyoto betrays us, I need to, I need to know whose side your on. I need you to make a choice, an informed choice. If you're loyalty is to Kyoto, please leave Kyushu tonight." ... I need you to leave before the Istavaanian 9th leave Oita. He thought, because Oita isn't that far from us, and... "If Kyoto's radical members betray the order it will end in bloodshed through out Japan, and if Cornelia lives..." If she didn't... it'd actually be worse and anyone who thought differently was a fool, you didn't kill a member of the royal family in an area... and wasn't that the reason... "then the order will pull back, because we will have no other choice. I will not spare assets to protect Kyoto if they break ranks with the coalition, so please make a choice tonight."

-scene break-


	9. Chapter 9 Day 2

Chapter 9

Helltanz's notes: As a note I'm trying to focus on finishing this, that way I can start posting its sequel. Which means as you can see from this story short as its going to be (roughly 50 to 60k words, and as a story its only supposed to cover what amounts to 3 days) canon is going to start notably diverging, the sequel is going have some major focus on Europe's politics and the war between Britannia and the EU.

Day 2

-scene break-

Lelouch had reviewed the data on the Russian Pacific Fleet earlier, both sets, and unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how things out the ships of the pacific fleet had slowed their pace, which probably meant sunday as far as combat. Hopefully the weather would have weakened considerably by that point, but for the time being they were still in the middle of a torrential downpour.

He pressed a command key on the computer's touch screen, "Well thats the best we're going to get from this one," the prince commented frowning as he looked as the results as they fed into the system, "The nearest facility is Tokyo that could let me patch this," after a moment he continued, siblings or not, it wasn't good to give away too much, but this was important, "And thats secondary to our Hokkaido labs," In truth Hokkaido was the most extensive of their facilities, if you could call an entire island one facility."

Schneziel perked up, "Well you are entitled to Royal Funding," he began, andp robably with could cause if the discussion between Clovis and Schneziel was indication. Clovis's Siegfried's controls were too complex to use, but the design mechanically was sound.

"Because he's a prince?" Kallen commented disdainfully crossing her arms. Suzaku had all but gone insane when she'd stepped out of the gurrne, nad from her perspective it'd been well worth it. The honorary britannian's spluttering had been the best possible start to the day, and probably going to be the best thing to happen the entire day.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "Well not simply that I've just been looking at some of his projects on the side," Schneziel shrugged at Lelouch's look, "and, anyway I don't my spare parts are going to much use on this."  
"Rakshata is a little picky, we didn't really have much in the way reserves anyway, certainly nothing I can make in battlefield conditions." Lelouch commented. "It'll still fight,"  
"Its fine." Chiba commented,

She was here at least, he hoped that was at least a good sign. "I have optimized the armor conditional unit to maximize effective combat-"

"Its fine Lelouch," She commented eyeing her Gekka, and of course the partially reconstructed machine after yesterday's damage.

He scowled, "Actually its rather important, he took to another display, like I said Schneziel's parts, hell for that matter my spares aren't well suited to the Gekka," Something that had come with Rakshata before this when they weren't in a fight back or die situation, "I'd be surprised if most were even remotely even compatible," As it was their hands weren't eve suited to ustilizing standardized hand weapons, which was actually a Britannian thing really but the point stood. Lelouch would be glad when this invasion was tossed back into the sea, he wanted to pull back already.

"The damage to the other frames is concerning," Schneziel was saying, "there is compatability with most systems derived from the Sutherland luckily enough, even the Lancelot has a similiar compatability with sutherland systems."

... Lelouch hadn't actually been aware of that fact. "Well the damage was to be expected. Unfortunate though it may be." He stated more to himself, "Might as well go on and get them out of the hangar, we need to start mobilizing anyway."

-scene break-

Lelouch squeezed the control stick, this was a mess. The rain weren't just a problem for ground forces, but the airforce could reasonably launch in this weather, even the Chinese weren't able to rely on their ground attack VTOLs, which was helpful. The buzzing in the waters off Japan certainly less so, the Chinese type 97's in the Sea of Japan, coupled with the prescence of Britannia, and the Russian Pacific Fleet was... trouble. Still understanding the Eunuch's ambition was one thing, how they were going to get by with these kind of losses so close to home was mind boggling. Britannia wouldn't likely be able to get anything out of this, they were already in war in Africa, and in the Atlantic with the EU. Still for the time being the Chinese were largely encircled, of course it'd be the urban fighting that was going to be casualty intensive.

Everybody knew that a reckoning was coming. The real question was with whom the reckoning would be, Kyoto's contribution was weak. Some of the Britannian Forces were writing it off as Kyoto just not having the numbers, and that was mistake. There were memberso f the six houses who were against committing any more forces, and so run the risk of alientating the public, but that didn't matter right now. All they really could do was wait.

Lelouch glanced at his sceen, Kallen was currently staring gobsmacked at the screen showing the knight of six. It wasn't so unsurprising she was shocked, no one really expected a knight of the round to be a small pink haired girl. The knight of 6 had taken well to the IFX V301 Gawain all things considered.

Schenziel had already more or less expressed he didn't expect to get the Gawain back after this. The Knights of the Round answered to no one save the emperor in practice. It was probable that the Gawain would see some kind of modifications to it to better accomadate the knight of the round too, but that was just reasonable speculation. Of course right now they were too taxed trying to get everyone up and ready to right to worry. Rakshata, Pytor, and the Earl of Pudding along with the whole collection of mechanics and technicians from Kyoto, the Black Knights, and Britannian forces were scrambling about on damaged knightmares, and vehicles. This was just the way things were going to be.

Cornelia was reaffirming their positions as he was preparing. Right now their advance was focused on individual combat elements, something their coalition was vastly better suited for than any single spearpoint attack. To the east scouts, and advance units were already reporting tenative contacts with Chinese forces, so far though there hadn't been any hints this far north in the Kyushu bloc. The Kyoto House troops were another concern. Lelouch was at the moment trying to pinpoint individual unit sources, as it was it seemed as if Kyoto had gathered up a bunch of volunteers from various groups from different parts of Japan.

Lelouch skimmed through combat data, the idea that Cornelia had was to press the Chinese with individual Advance elements into the areas of other combat groups. Given the situation Lelouch was more than willing to allow Cornelia to take control of primary combat operations in the current situation. While there were people who disagreed with this course of action especially in the light of Cornelia's impromptu landing, but the condition of the battlefield was always changing. As it was Lelouch felt it was much more pressing to focus on special warfare groups while Cornelia directed front line elements. He leaned back. Here in this burned out office building they were fairly safe, even though the majority of the glass had been blown out the rain was being kept out by thousands of yards worth of green all weather military tarp. They'd even taken the time late yesterday to bust out drywall to set up an impromputu field hospital for the wounded.

Around the impromptu military headquarters dozens of knightmares moved about, some Black Knight Burais, which Lelouch would be glad to phase out when the time came, while others were various Faction Units, such as the handful of 2nd Thorian Edinburgh Jousts.

Were this any other day such a sight would have been amazing show of military force especially during peace time. There were however units beside Black Knights at this 'base', Britannian and Kyoto House troops.

"Hey Lelouch thats a new model of Burai Kyoto is fielding right?"  
He nodded, "It is, they've been streamling them since they introduced the Burai, because it took a while to be able to produce a design they could produce and was effective. The new Burai from all indications has more compatibility with Sutherland parts, and is easier to produce, the improvement to the camera also is a lot simpler to make." The new Burai was a radical shift, because it's 'head' was a lot smaller fact sphere utilizing recent advances in technology. This was the competing design to the more sensor heavy design favored by most seventh generation designs, but for something like the Burai type it was a wonderful simplification ideal for mass production. "Kyoto hasn't officially shared them with the Order, not that its particularly important, as we're going to be transfering the Burais we do have into reserve guard units." There was in place a plan to introduce the Oni B as a replacement for frontline Burai units, but that would be over a few months.

"Is that such a good idea I thought we were short on Knightmares?"

"This will be for next fiscal year," Lelouch commented, "a lot of the Burais in active combat roles will probably be replaced by 372s, and maybe a new batch of Manchesters."  
Kallen shrugged her shoulders, "So its all about money,"  
"And maintenance requirements relative to the status of individual units, but yes costs are a major factor, either choice is going to be a bit easier to repair in peacetime, as the Black Knights don't regualarly produce Burai parts, and we're ussually using Glasgow modifications." or Kyoto supplied parts.

"So yeah, what are we going to do about the whole knight of the round?"  
"Nothing,"  
"Nothing are you serious Lelouch?"

He could hear the disbelief in her voice, and it wasn't without good reason. "As of now the knights of the round are none of the order's concerns, and for the record I don't know why CC is talking to Anya Alstreim, as right now we have other issues."

"You sure thats a good idea Lelouch?" Kallen paused, "I mean you said that they report directly to the Emperor,"

Lelouch hit a key on the Merlin's interface, "These are engineering data files sent via our own special operations, today the enemy is the Chinese Eunuchs and their pawns, and while Charles di Britannia may remain ideologically opposite to us, today he isn't our enemy, just like today we're not fighting the French forces, or German, or Russian, or any of the other nations of Europe. Charles rules a third of the world, and the Chinese command nearly half the world's population, and with Europe-"

"I get it Lelouch, so what then?"

He cycled through, "I've delegated Cornelia to take command because ultimately I'm involved in guiding special operation units,"  
"Why Cornelia, doesn't Schneziel outrank her?"

"No if anything Cornelia outranks Schneziel because Schneziel is not here officially, and has no military authority outside of his own elements," the bulk of which Schneziel did not even have with him, including his royal guard. "Cornelia also is a field commander. Her expertise is combat."

Cornelia had received her first commission at 17, not long before Mariane vi Britannia had been killed.

A Thorian Unit crest flashed on the comm screen, "Commander,"  
"Colonel," Lelouch responded, "I'm going to assume you don't have good news?"

The Russian officer gave a stiff jerk of his head, "No commander," and then the upload started, and Lelouch cursed, which in itself was rare.

"What is it?"

"Kallen get the Gurren ready for combat," Lelouch hissed, "Colonel standby, I'm linking Cornelia, and Avalon to our command network," He entered a command key into the Merlin, "Schneziel, Cornelia our intelligence is tracking inbound Chinese mobile armor units from the south." This was going to eat a lot of bandwitch, which was why there wasn't any point in encrypting it, "Mobilize everything in sectors 7 and 12 and put everything else on alert." Lelouch looked at the video feed. Regular Chinese Gunrus, but there were interspersed burst cannon equipped units, and Burais. "I'm pulling our Burais back to rearguard action," the last thing they needed was friendly fire.

"I'm powering up the Gurren now Lelouch what do you want me to do?"

"Take the Gurren and link up with the Istavaanian ninth stay on Istavaanian channels, mobilization orders are going out, but get out of the city center." Chinese artillery was already going to be an issue, damned weather.

-scene break—

Helltanz's notes: well in the original version of this fic (according to my outline at least) this was supposed to be a very Kallen centric chapter like 2/3s of nothing but Kallen's perspective.


	10. Chapter 10 Day 2

Chapter 9

Helltanz's notes:

Day 2

-scene break-

Lelouch clicked through the channels, the Chinese attack was a mailed fist of artillery slugs through most the town center, and probably a number of other forward command posts, "Squad 2 is reporting units 3,4, 5, and 7 are down," He ignored the casaulty report and jerked the Merlin through the air, it was power consuming but he needed the mobility it afforded him to find the artillery. All things considered he should have expected a Chinese counter strike to come sooner rather than later.

The regular TQ 19 was going to be proplematic considering their numbers but the artillery was the real problem for the moment. Lelouch dropped to a couple hundred meters. Even being built to operate with the float system it was still power intensive, which was very problematic.

"Kallen don't get too far out." Todoh snapped over the line.

Meanwhile Kallen whirled about and dropped a Gunru with the Gurren's claw

"Relax Colonel," Tamaki remarked, "these guys can't do anything to us!" He called out spraying a group of Gunrus with machine gun fire. The attack itself was largely ineffectual to the group as a whole because of the main body armor of the 4th generation units, but it did slow them down. "Come on I'll take these guys on!"

"Get back here you fool." The oldest of the 4 Holy swords snapped, "you're going to get yourself killed." He spun around carving the legs out from under a Gunru.

"Man chill out we've got this, we're unstoppable-"  
As if too prove Tamaki wrong the gunru squad unleashed a barrage of cannon fire in their direction. The Chinese had them out numbered, but the artillery barrage had dropped large chunks of debris into the road, and collapsed buildings. The ghetto was even more wrecked than it had been before this had started... there were going to be a lot of civilians dead. Something they'd been hoping to avoid.

A Gunru painted white opened fire on Tamaki causing him to curse and jerk back, "Holy shit whats that piece of shit? What did they do to it?" He shouted looking at the modified fourth generation frame  
Asahina drove forward with his anti knightmare sword, "Its what the local freedom fighters modified the gunrus they received from the Chinese, don't you pay attention to the news?" He snapped, "Here in Kyushu the Chinese have been supplying the resistance groups with knightmares for a while."

"There just misguided fools, even if they mean well they are our enemy." Todoh declared knocking a second white Gunru aside with his knightmare, and putting a burst of machine gun fire into its underside. "Don't stop fighting."  
"Kallen grabbed a brown Chinese Gunru and activated the radiant wave surger, and crushed it beneath her claw. 'Its ineffective, its a fancy one hit kill weapon, but its slow' Lelouch had said, 'ranged weapons, range will keep you alive.' He'd said. "Hmph I don't care if they're fools, they're just the enemy. With this Gurren I'll beat them all."  
"Is that so," An Istavaanian marked frame dropped down from the rubble its anti knightmare spear glowing with white hot plasma, "I have blackened my armor, so I fight without a nation, I have blackened my armor to fight for justice's sake." He commented loudly swing the anti knightmare melee weapon, "To be an Istavaanian means to fight the enemy everywhere regardless of their stregnth. We press on until the enemy is nothing but ashes."

Kallen ground her teeth together, "I'll beat them." She hissed bring the arm mounted gun to bear on the Gunru's side. The was the one thing the Gunru had going, it was decently armored on the front, but its sides suffered just like Sutherlands. Britannia had mostly ignored this because you just couldn't afford to make arms on a knightmare too heavy, so of course no Sutherland model had really had heavy armor on its arms.

"We can't push them back like." Todoh hissed, pulling his sword out of side of another Gunru, and pulling back behind several tons of concrete and steel beams from a demolished sky scraper. "Were is the Lancelot?"  
"Its bogged down twelve klicks away, Suzaku's backing up a couple Sutherland Es,"

"The E is good for sustained combat, Britannia did a good job with them" Lelouch interjected, "He'll be fine," Or he hoped, "We need to start linking back to the Avalon, lure the enemy into where we can destroy them. I'm relaying coordinates for preset charges, link up with the 9th Istavaanians."  
Todoh nodded on the other end of the camera, before swiping his sword at another Gunru. "How far are they?"

"Close," Was Lelouch's only response before he turned to deal with his own enemies.

Twelve white Gunrus were presently taking potshots at them, Kallen, and Todoh, and the four holy swords, and Tamaki. "Shit these bastards just won't let up." The last cursed opening up with his machine cannon to try and press the Gunrus back behind cover. It wasn't working so well. Two of the Gunrus opened up their cannons had been replaced by, what looked by all indications to be some kind of version of the Raikou's arm mounted linear cannons. The problem, for the Allies in any case, was the guns on the Raikous were actually a good design the Raikou however had been built around the mass shot gun out of freaking burais so those arm mounted linear cannnons were minimized. On these Gunrus that issue wasn't one.

"Uh where are our reinforcements!" Tamaki scream,

"A few minutes out,"  
"We don't have a few minutes."  
"Stop whining and fight." Todoh declared surging forward in his gekka. Modifications didn't change the fact the Gunru was still a gunru, its weapons definitely were an improvement to a point but the Gekka was superior. The first Gunru had been rolled out soon after the invasion of Japan, it had been a fourth generation. The Gunru had been a good first production frame, it wasn't hard to maintain, it was easy to produce, but it just was outdated these days. Todoh might not have been the best knightmare pilot, but the higher reaction times and mobility of the GeKka gave him an indisputable edge.

-scene break-

"Damn it give me a situation report!" Cornelia snapped, "Where are those reserve units?" She demanded, as she piloted her Edinburgh Joust around the debris,

"We're working on reestablishing communications links, the Chinese hit the forward base's comm unit, we're rerouting through Avalon."

Cornelia swept her MVS lance through a Gunru, "Get a hold of Schneziel then," A white Gunru accelerated up the street opening fire with its linear cannons. The Edinburgh's particle shield flared a brighter green under the twin shot bursts.

A burst of machin gun fire blew apart Gunru's leg as Guildford made his advance, and Cornelia was grateful that for once her elder brother Schneziel actually looked harried, "Cornelia I apologize this is getting out of hand, but Clovis assures me the second Siegfried will be ready to launch in a few hours, what can I do in interim?"

"Schneziel what I need is the ability to speak in real time with multiple squads across the island." Normally such a thing wouldn't even be a concern but in this scenario, with both sides actively using ECM it became the difficult task of broadcasting and beaming signals via tight beam communication. It was a simple reality of modern conflict between armed forces.

"Cornelia you know thats impossible, the Avalon is effectively stuck holding a position in wence that if the Avalon moved our forces position would become untenable." It was actually kind of worry there was no flirting, or teasing from Schneziel. "I can launch cruise missiles but I'll require a lasing on the target."

"Our current situation is untenable as it is Schneziel, Guildford lase the highway-"  
"Cancel that Schneziel!" Lelouch snapped, "The bridge is already wired to blow," a comm frequency popped up,

"What is this?"

"Call in the detonation when it suits you." Lelouch commented, shifting the Merlin away from the enemies approaching him. "I've got too many things to do,"

"Where are you?" Lelouch didn't respond. "Lelouch."  
"The Merlin is engaged outside the city Cornelia, from what I can determine the Black Knights are planning to detonate most the highways the Chinese are on."

Cornelia cursed, "come then Guildford," She ordered, activating her Joust's comm, "standby to detonate the bridge."  
"Acknowledged, standby safety on charges is off." Cornelia smiled, looking over the Bridge and the Chinese APCs and dozens of Gunrus.

"Detonate,"

"Acknowledged," Explosions rippled underneath the bridge and blazed out as fire. Cables snapped and concrete shattered under the multitude of charges.

"What kind of support is in the area?"

"Nothing major, we're supressing a group of Gunrus, but there are underground openings with Kyushu hostiles coming we're going to have deal with,"

"Bah," Cornelia slammed the Joust into acceleration, with Guildford following close behind.

-scene break-

Schneziel leaned back pinching his brow, "Is this a good idea?"  
"Only strategy we have a reasonable ability to win with, destroying the entry points channel them into position and maximizing casualties." Lelouch responded, it certainly would have helped had Schneziel had brought something other than just hte Avalon and the the Gawain.

"And what about the Burais, or the native rebels? The underground is going to be a problem," Schneziel remarked, "and reducing pressure on Sawasaki isn't an option. Its certainly problematic that we haven't heard from him." The prince highlighted a sea route on a map, "On tuesday reinforcements will arrive en masse,"

Lelouch tilted his head to the side, "and that is three days from now, when they arrive the lines will either have stabilized, or we'll have full air support on station." Lelouch pressed a key, "This is the island of Itsukushima, specifically Mount Misen,"  
"JLF emblems?"  
"Yes, the increased supposed JLF prescence is a surprise as the facility had been abandonned following the battle of Narita." Lelouch remarked, "with the majority of the JLF's fighting force defeating at Narita their network was considered defunct or folded into various other groups."  
"Including the Black Knights,"  
"Yes, thats correct, in any event we've confirmed their suspected commanding officer," He brought up a picture of a man in a JLF military uniform, "Formally the third in command of the JLF prior to Narita."

"You think a rear attack is imminent?"  
"No intelligence indicated, but the activity is suspicious." Lelouch commented, "at the moment though, I'm letting you know because of this." A schematic appeared.

"its the same,"  
"Yes it is. Some minor alterations but nothing particularly design changes." Lelouch remarked. "Sawasaki was a memeber of the Kurrurugi regime, whose membership also included members of the six houses, and much of the JLF of the hierarchy. It wouldn't be unrealistic to assume their is a line of the communication open between them, Misaki,"  
Kirihara's granddaughter, aboard the avalon's bridge started a video, "This was sent to the six houses of Kyoto at the onset of the invasion, I cannot stress enough our continued support for the AIC endeavour."

Schneziel looked up after the video finished, "how long until the Thorian first division's primary heavy elements arrive on station?"

"Not quick enough," Lelouch admitted,

"Is there a chance you could deploy another division of Thorians?"

"No, the third division's heavy element is the closest, and they're in Russia's far east. It'd take longer than the First" Lelouch remarked, namely in the even of Cromwell being aborted and another operation being launched, "I've called in two Istavaanian heavy units along the line to reinforce Gottwald's position, but that'll take another hour for them to get on scene."

"We also need to complete withdrawal of the civilians, its turning into a major refugee crises, the over crowding, and the close conditions of both elevens, and Britannians is also bound to cause problems."

-scene break-

Former Chief cabinet minister Sawasaki, and his Chinese associate, and friend, were monitoring progress, "The loss of Fukuoka, and Kyoto's silence is problematic, but the tyfuin has thus far kept Britannia's land and carrier bourne air power grounded. Without deidcated air power there is only so much the Briannian's can do with their new air battleship."  
"Rest assured Atsushi, the Britannian's airship will soon be dealt with," The eunuch assured, "Our surface to air missiles are already in position, and thus far seem to be undetected by our enemies." The chinese man said holding his tea. "and with our forces pressing the enemy in every zone we will soon once again be on the way to securing Kyushu from our many enemies."

"Kyoto's putocrats still have refused to sepak with us," Sawasaki remarked. "Without them we will have little ability to move against the other Home Islands." The two men continued to speak as combat information continued to filter in from the front. "Even so the native fighter

A junior officer rushed forward bowing, and addressed the eunuch in chinese, announcing they had a video line. At the eunuch's approval a face appeared on the screen, that of a middle aged Japanese man, "Minister, you are most difficult to find,"

"You are one of the local resistance group leaders, Shinji-"

"I once went by that name," The man stated, and he had once upon a time Shinji had been a buddhist monk tending to the poor, and had continued to do so even after Britannia had invaded, but the invasion however had changed all that. People were forced into desperate measures as the times worsened. "Today we have a shared enemy, and thus I propose we work together."

Sawasaki looked excited, "I completely agree Shinji-kun, in fact please join us in watching the destruction of the Britannian air ship, launch the missiles."

"Please minister call me Sento." The man stated.

The former cabinet minister nodded, "Very well Sento-san."

-scene break-


	11. Chapter 11 Day 2

-scene break-

Inside the refugee evacuation center things were crowded as both Britannians and Japanese mingled carrying only the most basic of provisions. "Nippon Banzai!" A man shouted before pressing a button detonating his suicide vest showering the crowd

"Holy shit," muttered the soldier watching the carnage on tv, "The fuck we're supposed to be on the same side fighting against the chinese bastards. "Can't these fucking elevens get over themselves and go five fucking minutes without killing civilians." He snapped, before pausing and glancing at the Istavaanian faction troops, who happened to looking at him while he was in the middle of the rant, "no offense guys."

This was the way things were always going to be at least on some level, Lelouch recognized, and it was all the more the pity, he brushed his gloves on his pants,

"Enough," Schneziel declared, "We have more pressing problems, and the Black Knights Grandmaster has a word,"

"Thank you," Lelouch stepped forward, "The Gunru is not ideally suited for anti Knightmare, this is true even for the Improved version. I am regretful to inform you that the modifications rendered to these white Gunrus fixes this..." To an extent, up until this point the Burais had been useful as well, and here became the issue. "This same faction has also deployed Burais. The Burai was created from the Glasgow, and given similiar upgrades to what eventually became the Sutherland to make it possible to be an effective anti-KMF Knightmare." Evident in this report was the true level of irritation Lelouch was presently feeling, "This is the Vickers L112, it was issued to the Glasgow B during the invasion of Japan over concerns of engagement with JSDF Tanks, the Kyushu group we've encountered appear to have integrated the L112 into one of their versions of the Gunru, in addition to issuing them to their Burais. Its lethal to Sutherland J frames to over a kilometer, it also has a rate of fire of 3 rounds in ten seconds. The benefit of course is that its only beyond mid range that they've got any chance of hitting multiple targets." He activated the projector. "As usual Burais, same issue with Glasgows, and Sutherlands, attacks on the rear work well, given the thinner rear armor." Of course as was typical for knightmare combat, urban combat, most of the rear armor defeciencies would be negated because they're pilots would have the frames in front of a building.

The enemy push was coinciding with an organized uprising, or assault if one preferred by Kyushu natives. The suicide bombing on the news was just one of several... casaulties were going to be even more intensive. This sudden shift, escalation of the continued fighting was detrimental to both morale and reserves, but more concerning was the boldness of the enemy. Suicidal attackers from Japanese Terrorists, and Freedom Fighters alike was nothing knew, but the issue was they needed something to discourage this fervor for BANZAI! charging from spreading to the Chinese, because if it did...

"Prince Schneziel what about the Avalon?"

"The attack against the Avalon was thwarted," Scheniel responded, what he didn't say was that was only because of Suzaku's quick responses to the Burais that had managed to get underneath the airship, he turned to Lelouch, "In any case the Avalon itself it presently assisting in drawing off the last of the Burai groups in this sector."  
Lelouch nodded, "Yes the Thorian 7th Platoon should be converging here soon," Pytor was rather irritated by that, the sheer massing of such a force would draw a target on them all. The moment Sawasaki had confirmation he'd throw everything they could at them. He might not even wait for confirmation, but as it was demolition of the majority of the highways was done so it'd be a bottleneck. Even so the Chinese would get in, as would the new Kyushu troops, and saying what would result would be casualty would be a gross understatement of what was going to happen. "Their assault systems will be invaluable for what is to come."

The second prince nodded, "and about the heavy elements of the 1st Thorian divsion?"  
"They're en route, in a few hours if we're lucky, tonight if we're not." Lelouch responded, "either way right now its within the epxected time frame for Russian elements to be within fire range."  
One of the Britannian officers looked shifty, "Not to interject unduly sir, but about the Chinese naval prescence?"

He meant their submarines, not the surface ships. If they were lucky they'd accidentally torpedo a Russian escort, but even that had potential negative repercussions for their situation. A Chinese act of aggression before the Russians had declared intent risked sparking the Ruso-Sino powderkeg. "We can only hope they stay out of the way really, if they avoid our subs, and ships it avoids escalation of the conflict." and in truth that was the best they could hope for, an escalation meant more Britannian troops in Area 11, and the surounding areas, and of course more troops when the next Ruso-Sino war started.

That was the thing that was aboslutely weighing on Lelouch the most, not knowing for sure about so many different things. The variables just kept piling on in this situation. They were running down the clock, if they didn't finish one way or another escalation would be unavoidable. Schneziel was right three days from today Britannian reinforcements would arrive by sea, and that would only increase the pressure on the situation.

"Then overkill if nothing else." Schneziel remarked, "thats the plan, how much of the Thorian 1st division,-" He almost added his brother's name to the end of the question.

The muscles in Lelouch's face tightened as he grit his teeth, he hated this, "A full half of all combat ready forces in Japan, most of the first division aren't in Japan, but elements of second division are being drawn up, along with the other faction commitments."  
"Everything you can muster here, because..."

Because the alternative meant killing a lot of people, and starting another war, which meant more people dying. "We have no choice, we stand, and kill them or we butcher them, burn their cities, because if we must we cry havoc, let slip the dogs of war. I will bear that responsibility if I need to be the one."  
Father would have been glad to hear such a resolve, Schneziel thought, "I should hope it does not come to that, still I should return to the Avalon."  
Operational security and all.

-scene break-

"Fire," With the order given dozens of surface to air missiles launched.

"Regardless of how advanced that ship is, its still one ship with this many missiles there is now way it can shoot them all down. We'll knock it from the sky, and that will show the Britannians how serious we are, we will show them our resolve." Sawasaki declared.

Sento nodded, "Still it might take some wind out of their advance, but I doubt it will slow the Black Knights,"

"Thats what I don't understand," Sento remarked, "The Black Knights, Kyoto, and Britannia are working together." For years his rebel group had been supplied with arms from Kyoto to fight the Britannians on the island.

Sawasaki nodded, "Yes all indication was that Black Knights didn't get along, that they split from any ties years ago. Truth be told I was very curious, especially considering the rumors about the Black Knights leadership,"

The eunuch perked, "Ah yes I heard that one, that Kirihara was their leader's tutor, and they had a falling out after Japan fell. Both are men I would very much like to meet, such a pity we are enemies."

"Missiles are on course, Black Knight, and Britannian counter fire is being tracked." Still it looked pointless, even as the Avalon continued to orient itself to face the oncoming missiles."  
"Could your men have done damage to the Avalon?"  
Sento shook his head, "No the Avalon wouldn't have been badly hurt before their White Knightmare destroyed them."

"Yes, the Lancelot, piloted by Kurugi Suzaku, I'd very much like a word with him as well. To get our hands on the Lancelot would truly be a blessing from heaven."

The eunuch, "Too true Atsushi my friend, but I would very much like to acquire the modifications our new friend has employed. These Burais, while only, improved, copies of the Britannian Glasgow are still most useful tools. Their Gunrus, what they have done with the Gunrus that they were supplied with, their engineer must truly be talented. It would be very nice to meet him."

Sawasaki suddenly turned to the command screen, "Ha see it was no good, they couldn't shoot them down. We've got them now, that ship will surely be destroyed." He declared as he saw the missiles prepare to start striking the Avalon.

"Direct hit, confirming warhead detonations and impact," The junior officer announced, as they attempted to identify where there airship would crash... and then smoke cleared. The Avalon's prow was completely covered by a luminscent green barrier.

"Energy Shields!"  
"No way, no way, they've put those shields on them?" Sawasaki exclaimed in shock, "Fire again, fire everything, it can't possibly take it all, if its got those shields surely even so we can overwhelm it just like those new machines."

"Atsushi is right, tell all batteries to fire, if nothing else we can keep the Britannians off balance," The eunuch remarked, before turning to his friends, "Still we may have other options." He commented passing along a computer,  
"Oh this... right?"  
The man formerly known as Shinji cleared his throat, "I think we have other issues, my men have identified the enemy converging,"  
Sawasaki looked at the enemy, "Thank you very much for this Sento-san, truly this changes things," He stated solemnly, staring carefully, and staring hard at the knightmares. "Thorian, and Istavaanian yes very European... The Black Knights leader, yes he and Kirahara may have had a falling out, but those, those are definitely his. How interesting."  
"Ah you must share with us this insight you have old friend, do not keep us all in the dark," The eunuch proclaimed happily, "Surely we'll need to press the attack before they get to powerful to overwhelm."  
"We have an advantage over the enemy, he won't have prepared for. Our enemy his name is Britannia,"

"I don't understand Atsushi, you confuse me," the eunuch remarked, "Come now and be straight, of course we're fighting Britannia, how does that give us an advantage we have he doesn't know about."

"Kirahara's student was Lelouch vi Britannia, what many don't know is that that boy was good friends with Suzaku Kurugi, but that also he inheiritted a sizable buisness when he was just a boy." Atsushi Sawasaki smiled recalling what had happened years ago, Those businesses invested heavily in Japan after the invasion, especially in Hokkaido. However during that time the Six Houses of Kyoto, and the Black Knights, both of whom were still young, had a falling out, and stopped talking."

"Another prince? Hmm I suppose that makes a difference then," Sento remarked, "But how does that give us an advantage."  
"Oh, ho don't worry there Sento-san, leave it to me. I wanted to have a talk with Kurugi Suzaku for a while now, but I suppose I'll get to do that, and talk with Kirihara, and Lelouch as well."

Sento gave a half bow, "Very well then I shall trust this to your capable hands, still I will press on against them. Hopefully we can hold the enemy back while you make your preparations." His video feed cut off.

"That would be very good if he could do just that." Sawasaki remarked, "So about that?" He asked gesturing to the massive mobile armor unit on the computer screen, "Is it ready? Can we use it?"  
"Oh yes Atsushi very much, even if the missiles only slow that airship down, this will be very useful."

-scene break-

Lelouch gritt his teeth in annoyance. The first missile attack had caught them off guard, and and anti missile batteries, already few in number, had been lax to respond at first. Everyone had immediately scrambled a number of units weren't even fully stocked with ammo. He swerved around the burned out Burai, one of theirs, damn it.

Cornelia warned of more white knightmares approaching. Schneziel was right of course securing the underground was going to be a pain in the ass. Well at least the Avalon's shields had held, though if the Chinese could keep that missile barrage up, unlikely, they would probably break through.

A Gunru emerged from its position and fired its linear cannons at his frame, which was stupid, but he could understand the attempt. Merlin's shields flashed before a blonde knife lashed out. Right now he couldn't afford to be liberal with his hadron cannons. Though the Gawain's battery appeared fully charged, or nearer than the Merlin's, given the Knight of the Round's use of the two cannons on the Gawain.

Lelouch shook his head, geez what a mess. He lifted his knightmare rifle the complex targetting software locked on calculating various things like wind, and trajectory for the slug, before giving a green lock on indication. He squeezed the joystick trigger. "Scratch two," He commented as the 155 HV slug went through the side of one Burai, and through its partner as well resulting in a very satisfying explosion.

Elsewhere Suzaku was lamenting the loss of life, as drove the Lancelot tirelessly against the enemy. Just like at Narita there was little the Burais, even with their Vicker L112 heavy guns, could do to match the seventh generation frame. Though he did have to admit the three round burst fire slowed his assault when he had to deploy his shields. "Come on, don't you see this is pointless, just killing people won't get you anywhere."

"Telling them they're stupid isn't going to make them stop fighting," Guildford remarked over the comm line, "You should understand them. They're fighting because they believe in what they're doing, even if they're wrong."  
"You're right but it doesn't change this," Suzaku's new anti knightmare machine gun whirred, most of the 25mm rounds went wide, hitting the building's structure, but it still forced the Gunrus supporting the Burais to back up quickly or risk more damage. They clearly weren't willing to risk it.

"Watch the buildings they've probably got infantry with anti armor rockets. I'm also been informed that the Black Knights intelligence has wired a number of buildings with explosives, so watch out when you decide to climb one."

Suzaku blinked, oh that complicated things, but then Lelouch liked to be able to decide where his enemies could move. "I'll keep that in mind thank you sir Guildford." the Lancelot whirled, raising the rifle on one of the Burais that had broken cover to try for a shot. The machine gun roared for two seconds, a single burst. The damage was done as the shells ripped apart the Burai. Suzaku checked his ammo, he'd need to reload in a minute his helical mag was nearly out.

- scene break-


	12. Chapter 12 Day 2

Chapter 12

-scene break-

The attack pressed on heedless of the hail, and rain, and of course all the thunder and lightning the typhoon could throw at them. Of course that didn't say much about the mudslides, those actually were slowing both sides down. Schenziel frowned, "There is the chance the Chinese will begin blowing highways up as well."  
"Yes,"

"And about the Kyushu forces?"  
Lelouch tapped display within the Merlin, "We've currently highlighted them here. Most likely they're planning to mass before attacking in conjunction with the Chinese main force here," He highlighted a second area. As it stood there were three dozen Burais, probably supported by another seventy variant Gunrus at the first location, with the Chinese assault force uprobably massing two hundred gunrus. Only the imbound reinforcements was keeping this even slightly balanced, and the Kyushu forces had a vastly better grasp of the terrain they were engaging in than the rest of them.

"Is it possible to slow the Chinese advance?"  
"The Chinese primary landing zone is in Saga," Slowing them wouldn't do much, especially with forces trickiling in from Nagasaki as well, as well as parts of coastal Fukuoka province. Then there was the Kyushu forces, which intelligence indicated they were well supplied, and based out of Kumamoto. Even with Britannian forces under Gottwald having mostly driven Knightmare forces from Miyazaki province this morning, arguably their cleanest victory so far, they were in trouble. "slowing them isn't going to stop them from converging, if anything they should want us to slow them down, because their forces will link up."

"I see, Alstreim has expressed the intention to attack the rebels,"

Lelouch raised an eye back to the screen, "How much of Britannia's support forces has she commandered?"  
"3 Sutherland platoons and a mobile base, but she's already launched,"  
"A hundred plus enemy knightmares is no small force," Lelouch commented, "Is this a delaying tactic or, an assault?"  
Schneziel was noncomittal for a moment, "I cannot actually say, one way or another." The Gawain itself has the firepower to slow the enemy, but given the erratic firepower of the Hadron cannons, and the enemy numbers a victory was hardly assured. "Our own forces are largely waiting for the last link up from landing forces, even so we're divided between our eastern, and western forces on the island." As it was the Britannian landing on the east coast was mainly a holding ground forces under Jeremiah's command were intended to be highly mobile, which wasn't saying much in these weather conditions. "Naval engagements have largely stalled out, the province of Nagasaki's defenses are too much to contest at the moment. Given the effectiveness of the Siegfried, and Birminghams once the second Siegfried arrives we can at least bolster our combined sea air attacks."  
Reinforcements from Tokyo, they'd be limitted but transfering nearly all the Portmans from the area to the conflict while weakening Tokyo's naval defenses would help. There was even talk of shifting Knightpolice Glasgows around. Whether they'd use them to maintain civil order in Tokyo while more Sutherlands were moved south, or what remained to be seen.

-scene break-

The typhoon was one of the worst of recent years, not that it meant much yet. All they really had to deal with was the rough seas and the rain. For the men aboard the Russian Pacific Fleet, the mainstay of Europe's Pacific Fleet, there were other concerns. "Sonar contact, Chinese submarine bearing south of our position, 70 kilometers and closing at approximately 22 knots, class is concurent with data on Chinese attack submarine. Its damaged."  
"Sound general quarters throughout the fleet." The command was accompanied by a quick affirmative, "What is the status of our onboard compliment?"  
"Knightmares are secured."

"Good, inform Colonel Asimov of the situation," The admiral snapped, "Tell him we will be in missile range within the hour. When will the Britannians know we're within range?"  
"A few hours from now," The junior officer responded, "they think we're much further than we actually are."  
"Good, less problems that way." The admiral responded, gritting his teeth as glanced at the pin the senior lieutenant was wearing, "Senior Lieutenant what is the word from Vladivostok?"  
"Currently his emmience the general of the army expects for our escort to be attacked by Chinese forces, upon this eventuality we are to retaliate appropriately, and send word to Moscow, and Vladivostok. Upon confirmation we are to commence operations against all Chinese forces while the Army prepares to invade through the Mongolian DMZ." He pronounced.

"and what does your faction think of this?" The admiral growled.

The man's eyes kept on the horizon, "The Black Knights would very much prefer to wait until the planned date for Operation Cancer, as opposed to executing the operation early."  
The admiral snorted, "Bah, inform everyone to do a final safety check on weapons. All ships are to maintain emergency contact on radios, laser comm only."

The Black Knight nodded reluctantly, so much for being able to apprise command of this. If the Chinese fired first there would be no keeping Russia out of the war with all the preparations already made, and a war was the last thing the Black Knights wanted in this part of the war if it could yet be avoided.

The admiral turned, "Hmph, in any event we'll skirt around the Chinese line, send the Makarov, and Yastreb," Frigates, both new to the Pacific fleet assisgned in the last two years, equipped with advanced state of the art anti submarine warfare equipment, as well as surface to air missiles for defense against airborne target, "on ahead. Tell them we don't know what to expect yet."

At the entryway to the bridge a man cleared his throat, "I understand we are nearly in range admiral, this is correct?"  
"It is,"  
"Good continue course, we will launch as soon as the Chinese attack." The speznatz colonel remarked, "The knightmares are already standing by."

Which meant as soon as a torpedo was launched aquatic KMFs could be launched to counter, and then modern fast landing craft could be deployed. Most likely any target they would hit would be somewhere on Nagasaki province on the island of Kyushu itself, though landing on the island portions of the province was also probable.

-scene break-

"Now be careful Suzaku we don't anymore spare parts!" Lloyd reminded him over the radio, right now though Suzaku was just trying to get out of the hail of gunfire directed at him. The Second Prince of Britannia had sent him personally, along with a cluster of knightmares to slow down the lead elements of the Chinese advance. They had to prevent the Kyushu rebels, whom the Gawain was going to attack, from linking up. Otherwise people were going to die, and that was bad.

"I will, Lloyd,"  
"And don't forget to—gaah,"  
Cecille had shoved her boss aside, "Just make sure to come back in one piece Suzaku there are a lot of them out there."  
"Right!" Suzaku turned the Lancelot anti knightmare machine cannon roared, even through the cockpit it was loud. Lelouch's supercomputer pile aboard the Merlin was continiously updating the battlefield situation by feeding off of dozens, upon dozens of data sources. It warned of a second group of heavily armed Burais, including one with what appeared to be a crude upgrade system, adding a pair of linear cannons to the shoulders, and Kyoto supplied electronics 'head' suite. Lelouch had flagged it for priority destruction. "I've spotted him, uh I'm going to take the shot," Suzaku declared after a moment as the Lancelot locked on to the lead Burai.

Lelouch's update, courtesy of Black Knight Intelligence assets deployed forward of their positions indicated the update while sloppy was rather effective. Certainly not Burai Kai level effective, but enough to be a legitimate threat to other fifth generation knightmares it could lock on to, and put rounds down on. Suzaku was all about saving lives after all.

"Good kills," Guildford acknowledged from his Gloucester, which caused Suzaku to wince a bit, "There are more of them coming up, we'll have to give up this position, the Thorian's have a explosive charge set to form a choke point half a click from here,"  
Suzaku read through the position data quickly, the explosives would go off, and and clear enough debris to allow for long range Knightmare Rifle fire from the four Thorian Edinburgh tranche II knightmares up ahead. "Right, but what about the Viceroy,"

"Don't worry about her highness, Princess Cornelia has linked up with General Darlton, and the Merlin,"  
"Oh thats good,"  
"What do you mean the Cardoc is backing the Gawain?" Lelouch hissed irritably over Britannian HQ channels furious, "Link me to Istavanian faction command," the prince growled.

"I should think this is a good thing, the combined firepower, and those Sutherlands," Schneziel was saying as Suzaku and Guidlford buzzed toward the Thorian group, "Should actually even the odds a fair bit,"

Guildford snorted as they crossed the security line, greeting the four Edinburghs. "We're in position, enemy is enroute."  
Lelouch nodded, "Acknowledged Guildford, Suzaku, go ahead and resupply with whats avaible, Lieutenant Weatherby has the detonator."

-scene break-

Sento, tucked safely away from both Sawasaki, and the Britannians, quietely lamented this necessary course of action. As it was the Britannians were leaving him little choice, but to side with Sawasaki, truthfully he had been, for years, begging Kyoto for additional help, but their policies had long focused on action taking groups in Honshu more than any other island. Not that he could entirely fault this policy. Honshu was also the largest island, and most densly populated, even after the chaotic, and deliberate bloodshed of and after the invasion. Kyoto's six houses desired control of Honshu, and were content to hand weapons to any group would could aid that cause first. Acting against Hokkaido asked for a Black Knight reprisal, Britannia surely knew as much as well. There was little point in acting against Shikoku, except to stir the Britannians, it being the smallest of the home islands. That only left Kyushu really, a trifling priority compared to Honshu, which of course was were Kyoto built its secret, and not so secret factories.

"There is little we can do, we must order the men to pull back," Sento advised, "Kyoto even now refuses to hear us, and we have all seen what those seventh generation frames do."  
"Hai," One of his subordinates responded from the radio console.

"We can however encircle, and delay, as well as damage those Sutherlands the Knight of Six brought to support her." Sento added, as he overlooked the command display. Before the invasion Japan had been at the forefront of technology particularly thanks to Sakuradite. Britannia's swift victory hadn't destroyed this technology base, even if Japan had suffered tremendously under the assault. The display was probably the most important piece of equipment in the room, Britannia with its great wealth could afford such technology to be readily distrubuted to even the most distant provinces of their empire, supplying such systems standard aboard their mobile command bases. Resistance groups could not truly hope to field such systems without a great amount of luck, or a powerful patron backing them, such as Kyoto.

"Can we really hold out?"  
"Yes, holding out is very much possible, but we must salvage as much equipment as possible, it doesn't matter who wins, because ultimately the island is just a pawn," Sento remarked, "Kyoto still won't listen to us, and I suspect the Black Knights are more focused on keeping their allies together than talking, which of the three leaves the only one we can't hope to negotiate with. It is regretable that Cornelia li Britannia will not embrace compassion for even a moment, so we must make do."

"We're still pulling wrecks from the battlefields, but its only going to be a matter of time before the Black Knights do something about the subways."

Sento smirked, the first of such gestures, "No you're wrong on that Honda, the Black Knights do not have the numbers to commit to that, and it is precisely that reason why even as we dodge around the enemy why we must gather resources for when this is actually over." It was very possible for the Chinese to win, it'd just change the person who lorded over the Japanese, already Sawasaki and his allies were preparing not simply for a massive assault, but also readying something larger than any normal knightmare, so it was impossible to say how this would turn out. Even so in the event of a Britannian victory they'd be weakened, and Sento hoped to gather the resources to better outfit his own followers in the aftermath of this.

He hmmed, as another radio operator patched a comm line through, "ah, so you are Britannia's Knight of the Round," He bowed, "I apologize, I cannot meet you on the field of battle, we could not hope to win that fight, we can however hold you at bay, and witdraw." He quitely nodded to his second in command, "Do it," The single command authorized a pair of Raikous, acquired from Kyoto over the course of years of begging, nothing compared to the equipment they casually handed to the JLF, fired. It was meant purely as a distraction. Anya's Gawain, and it was her's now, was too agile, and the Cardoc was too well defended by its overlapping energy shields to stop them. The Sutherlands though, no they had to scatter to get out of the way, and they'd never all get clear in time. It was precisely this that Sento was counting on.

He was right. The Mass of Sutherlands moved as quickly as they were, but even a number of them took the anti armor shrapnel to some degree which had been precisely what Sento had been hoping for.

There was now however another issue, even as his men moved to complete their withdrawal, that wasn't the voice of the Knight of Six, it was older, more mature, from the Gawain. Sento frowned, an ill change, but still his people were already getting clear of this skirmish.

Aboard the Cardoc, CC watched as the Gawain went to work, even the Sutherlands started to get back, withdrawing to relative safety. Lelouch was already complaining loudly over taking the Cardoc to back the Knight of Six, he wouldn't have understood, and it wasn't like he needed to worry.

-scene break-


	13. Chapter 13 Day 2

Chapter 13

-scene break-

What had started as a simple aggressive probe, had quickly shifted into a mass of bloodletting for both sides. The destructive power of the Gawain scythed towards the ground, Marriane was loose on the battlefield. As it was the power of the Gawain piloted by a round level combatant was only further bolstered by the support of the Cardoc. Truthfully Lelouch allowed CC to pilot the Cardoc only because he needed the Cardoc's firepower, it was a security precaution nothing more, and right now he was regretting it. Still CC was giving the Gawain all the support fire it needed, even as Sento's elements continued to pour fire at them both. Of course Sento also just wanted to be able to withdraw his forces.

His initial assault had sent the Sutherlands reeling back, which was what he'd been going for, working on the hope that either the pilots, or their commanders wouldn't send their precious seventh generation knightmares. Perhaps the commanders had other things on their plate, he did have other elements of troops committed to the field, and of course Sawasaki also had forces in combat against the Britannians and Black Knights.

Marriane vi Britannia did not like this situation at all, but hearing Lelouch's voice was such a change. He reminded her of his father, of Charles, while still managing to be his own person. Still Lelouch had already given Schneziel the targetting data the second prince would need to ensure a successful barrage from the Avalon's ship to surface missile batteries. There was also that within minutes the Avalon's hyper velocity naval rail gun would be charged, and it also had the range to provide fire even though it was well beyond line of sight. The Gawain's fingers, large slash harkens, shot out towards on of the Gunru's joints.

"So what are you going to do?" CC always asked such problematic questions. "he's going to know right?"

By he she probably meant Charles, but she could have meant Schneziel, or Lelouch, but Charles was the most obvious answer, "He knows I'm here, so I still have things well in hand."  
"Its that kind of attitude that got you in trouble." CC responded. "So what about these, the boys are demanding we pull back," Well Lelouch was clearly demanding, Schneziel , having no official authority over a knight of the rounds, was just nodding, and agreeing that the leader of the Black Knights retreat under artillery support was both the sound and logical choice, espcially with Britannian fire support readily on station.

"Put Schneziel on."

The blonde prince bit his lip, "Ah knight of -"

"Listen to me," She growled, there was a steel in that voice that Cornelia had modelled herself after, and a steel that Schneziel hadn't heard in ages, and frankly there was something in that tone of voice that scared him like he was a teenager before Mariane vi Britannia once again. "Schneziel el Britannia this isn't a battle you can run away from! We're going to wipe the enemy out!"

-scene break-

Sento sighed, his withdrawal had not been as complete as he'd hoped, the Britannian knight of the round had attacked with such a ferocity he'd lost several good men before the rest had gotten free of the engagement, and safely underground. It would be grieviously unfortunate if the Britannians were able to fix the Hadron cannons aboard the Gawain. No for the moment the Chinese were pressing forward, which did remove a lot of the stress on his own position.

The Britannian force to the east was still advancing, but at their pace, and their frequent stops at intermittent contact with other forces it would take them to long to reach this side of the front. Enough time to ensure most of his people were out of the way. As long as the Britannians were weakened, no matter who won in the end, truthfully, it would be good for the resistance. Sawasaki promised the Chinese were liberators and friends, but it probably wasn't the case. Sure Sawasaki and the eunuch were genuine friends, but even if both men were decent it was still trading one ruler for another.

"The Black Knights are moving into a defensive line," One of his soldiers announced, "The Gawain landed aboard the airship."

So that meant the Knight of the round would be talking to Schneziel, and probably not the Black Knights. Sento considered it necessary to know about everyone who was a powerful person in Japan. Kyoto, and Britannian had squabled over Honshu so ardently they ignored the Black Knights, and all of Hokkaido. Truthfully the Kyushu rebel leader suspected that Hokkaido probably contained extensive sakuradite reserves, which coupled with its population gave the Black Knights plenty of reason to defend it.

Up until recently Britannia's viceroys had ignored it, Cornelia had been the first to even visit, and then she'd done nothing, which was curious. Not that it mattered Black Knight rule no matter how soft was still foreign rule, Japan needed to be liberated.

"What are we going to do?"  
He shook his head, "This could be a key shift, Britannia's rounds answer only to their emperor, if the knight of six ignores the Black Knights," There was hope that she could be critically undervaluing their ally. A common Britannian mistake even if Cornelia didn't make it, which was suspicious, "I suppose we will have to talk with Kyoto."

That was supsicious, that Kyoto was all of a sudden abruptly reaching out to them. They wanted something. What they wanted was debatable. Kyoto dreamed of a Japan united under them, which would still be a liberated Japan, but Kyoto still was too quick to ignore the other islands in favor of Honshu. Still to ignore them outright was foolish.

"Ah, it has been a while since you've spoken to us," The Kyoto represenative remarked from his end of the video feed, "today though it is not Kyoto in particular we wish you to speak with."  
Sento fingers curled, and then he gaped... that was impossible. "Ah... General-" This was a change.

-scene break-

While Lelouch dealt with his Order, while Schneziel talked with the Knight of six, while Jeremiah sloshed through the mud, while Cornelia ordered troops into position Sawasaki, and the eunuch overlooked their progress. For all the preparations the enemy had made for their defense being caught by surprise and bad weather had negated much of it. The invaders numbers had helped even things up when coupled with the native resistance, and yet there was only so much one could do against the technological supremacy their foes favored. Still that was what was admirable about their enemy.

"How long do you think they'll be able to press forward?"  
"Not much longer at this rate, not without resupplying." One of the men responded.

The eunuch nodded, "We should have gone about this a different way, Atsushi, still we have done something no one else has ever managed. The lessons learned here will change the world." There were still concerns about naval matters, but no one wanted to escalate that further. "There are concerns within the City," By which he meant the capital of the Chinese Federation. The Eunuch looked over the transports, bigger than the G1 bases of Britannia, they did their job well these sea floating amphibious barges. "Three of those," He said stating the obvious about what the transports were carrying. "They're going to take a minute to power up, but without Britannian Air power, and with close range support they'll be a useful siege weapon." The next clash would be in hours and minutes. Britannian forces to the east were irrelevant given their pace of advance, which left the primarily Britannian and Black Knight force immediately north of the Chinese Front Line.

"Still no word from Kyoto, but the Avalon will soon be near us, and," Atsushi was saying, "we'll be able to push this, Kirihara's granddaughter, Genbu's son, and well the royals of Britannia, all so close. If Kyoto won't start talking we'll do it for them."

Roughly four times the size of the Gun Ru the Chinese Heavy Assualt Platform reseembled its smaller brother, except for the massive cannon that was mounted on its center body. It was green, and mean, and by the time they showed it to the enemy it'd be too late. With proper support there was little way for Sutherlands to get close enough to attack its joints like Britannia had against the Bamides. Funnily enough just like the massive orange monstrosity out to sea the Britannians were using it took a crew of three to pilot. Its treaded landspinners still allowed it a top speed of 69 kilometers an hour while on roads, just over half that, thirty seven kilometers, in mostly flat terrain. China hadn't built many of them, it'd been a pet project after the Shen Hu had been boxed up, to try and exploit the technology more economically.

"When do we expect them to get here?"  
"They're being cautious, but inside the hour is the nearest estimate." Of course the Avalon would probably cut speed and send ahead scouting units before starting the next battle.

-scene break-

Lelouch wished he was away from here, in an office on the edge of the world, at any one of a dozen black knight facilities far and away from here, and away from prying eyes. Schneziel wished he could talk his way out of all this. Cornelia in any other situation would have thought it hilarious.

The current situation was unsustainable, and everyone recognized it. At the same time pushing forward was their only option. "We'll be hitting peak deployment shortly, after that the bulk of available forces will be in play, with only limitted reserves."

"It will take too long for support to arrive except from other Areas, and even then we cannot broach support from Area 10." The blonde stated, ""Sawasaki has engineers with them, retaking Nagasaki will be next to impossible in this weather without further esccalation."

Lelouch recognized this, a Chinese Invasion of Area 10, while possible risked a full on war, and would almost assure an invasion across the Outer Mongolian Demilitarized Zone by the Russian Imperial Guard sensing weakness. Lelouch had heard Schneziel had taken a lot of interest in Area 11, but truthfully he could never understand why, it was too close to the Chinese, and too frail and vulnerable.

The Chinese engineering issue was another concern, but there were other things. "Well then lets just use our own!" Clovis declared over the line, "I mean soon enough the second Siegfried will be ready to launch, so we should also deploy our own engineers and show them the might, as well wisdom of the Empire!" While Clovis's boyishness was a bit much in this situation, he had a point, and at the same time...

"Its unwise to commit to holding ground in this situation," As it was she had a point, the cities of Kyushu were a mess, and even if they weren't none of Japan's cities would be able to weather a modern siege. A fortified line meant digging trenches, and establishing walls, a problem for even an entire engineering corp to do under the threat of constant assault, and constantly changing front lines. A mobile defensive line was an easier task, but it would be even easier to break. Encirclement by superior numbers was always possible, as both sides had done through out the battle already. "Contact with the enemy ahead is unavoidable, you mustn't run away Schneziel." The knight of 6 remarked, no ordered, and that was the oddest thing of all this. Though by far the worst was her prescence in general.

Lelouch sighed, at last speaking, "Sawasaki's front line is dead ahead, our forward elements have already engaged, and broken from contact with Chinese advance units. There are over 370 Chinese frontline units deployed, we're outnumbered more than three to two," But not quite three to one, which was nice. "On the other side both us and them have reserves readily available." Volunteer Burais, and Kyushu Burais amongst those reinforcements. This would be a monstrous clusterfuck if things went sideways,

"And your first division?"  
It was Schneziel who was asking, and that was the good thing, "Assault Elements are already in position, though strictly speaking the Dudleys, and other heavy frames are going to largely be relegated to support in this situation." once it closed to close range to fight the bulk of the Gun Rus with Burais and Sutherlands that was.

"Then we should go ahead and launch our first attack, our opening thrusts." Schneziel pressed the intercom, "Lloyd prepare the Lancelot for launch,"

-scene break-

Helltanz notes: This was going to be longer but I decided to start the battle next chapter rather than close the chapter on various groups launching.


	14. Chapter 14 Day 2 A Battle Begins

Chapter 14

-scene break-

Suzaku sighed, all this was horrible, but it had to be done. Before Lloyd had been enthuisatically waiting for an opporutunity to test out the Float system for the Lancelot in combat against a position the enemy had heavily fortified, but prince Schneziel had put an end to that idea.

Well on the plus side it did mean he and Kallen were fighting side by side, which was much nicer than having to face the Gurren in combat. Lelouch had remarked it was rather odd that the in truth the Lancelot better supported Black Knight KMF schools of thought better than the Gurren... Rakashata had been rather miffed by that announcement.

He finished making the last adjustments on the weapon, "Okay, I'm taking the shot," The Gunru well over a kilometer away exploded. He'd be glad when Lloyd completed the new VARIS rifle for the Lancelot, the scientist promised it'd be even better than the original. The VARIS had a revolutionary ammo feed system, that traditional rifles just couldn't really match. A spent casing ejected from the rifle landing in the mud.

A lot of people were going to die today. He adjusted the interface for the Lancelot, locking the rifle back onto his back, "I need to keep back, and back up the Gurren, so I've only got one sword, but I've got my machine gun so here we go."  
"Come on you slow bastard." Kallen hissed irritably, geez why couldn't she have gotten deployed with the rest of the Istavaanians, there were a dozen Burais a half klick west of her position she could be fighting alongside. Instead she was stuck with Suzaku and the kid piloting the Gawain... and the green haired witch, well at least Todoh and the Holy Swords were here. Lelouch said he'd be launching shortly... something about the Merlin's diagnostics.

The Gurren's own machine rifle fired a burst, causing Todoh to groan, "Conserve your ammo Kozuki, its not worth the bullets this far out."

She grumbled even as the Lancelot buzzed past her, "We don't need to worry about those guys Kallen, they know we're coming, so they're going to be prepared." and all his helpful advice went out the window as the Gawain surged forward a black shape grim and terrible across a darkened sky.

Todoh grimaced from his frame, this whole mess was too complicated, first Sawasaki invaded with the Chinese, and then there were people who had the nerve to pretend to be the JLF. Even if Kusakabe had dishonored them all, and brought Cornelia against them all it was a travesty to all those dead men's memories to use those colors.

In any event for now the enemy was the Chinese, Todoh let the first missiles fly, the large, relatively speaking for KMF launched, 300mm, diameter, missiles shrieked flying from the one shot disposable pod mounted on the Gekka's shoulder. It clicked detaching from his machine's shoulder and dropped into the mud. They were self arming once locked to a target, a simply system as they zoomed towards the Gunrus. The down side was it might be possible for the missile not to destroy a gunru depending on where they impacted the armor, other locations had the opposite effect and were overkill. The second pod also started firing, data fed from lased targets through his machine's sensor suite. He reached to click his radio, "Hold on Kozuki, we need to talk."  
Kallen slowed the Gurren allowing the Gekka to pick up beside it... her, "What is it colonel?"  
"You know about the facts of this battle, how whatever happens everything that was the norm is gone."  
"I don't quite understand, sure we're all getting together to fight the Chinese-"  
Todoh cut her off, "There is that but also there are the people dressing up like they're apart of the Japanese Liberation Front," And that was thing some of those involved could, and might have been JLF survivors, but all of this had to have an outsider back. Whether it was Kyoto, or even the Black Knights. "Understand you cant' afford to get too far out today, we have no idea what the enemy intends."

"Right I understand." Kallen responded, "Whats that mean though, really," Honestly it was one of those questions Lelouch was really good at answering but he wasn't here right now, and besides Lelouch phrased things to clincally at times.

"Britannia, and Kyoto will never see eye to eye, but even though they're allies today won't matter after, we're still fighting Japanese forces here, and they won't forget that." Todoh all the while rotated through the available enemies they were coming up on.

Suzaku shoved a Gunru, one of the Lancelot's hand gripping a burst cannon, and the other brought the MVS sword down. The objective was to contact the enemy point here along this position, and overwhelm them. Naturally the Chinese would respond, as they already were given the barrage fire they were leveling at the Gawain overhead, with an assault press.

The down side was the float system revolutionized the way an object could move, while it couldn't attain the speeds of a jet engine, when mounted on a knightmare, it allowed full range of movement in any direct. The Gawain was able to pull back, ascending and moving backwards, while firing its hadron cannons to deal with the bulk of the projectiles. It wouldn't be able to sustain that for long, but it didn't need to. As far as distractions went large seventh generation frames flying in front of your face kept people focused.

Kallen adjusted the joystick controlling the fire control angle and elevation on the side mounted cannon. She nudged the control, the Gurren Nishiki had been intended to be extensively close combat oriented so the refit was less effective than it could have been. Still a squeeze of the trigger sent a cluster of rounds up the hill. The Gunru returned fire even as its left leg exploded underneath it. Kallen grunted as the explosive rounds rattled the Gurren through the exterior armor. She surged forward, there was no gleam to the radiation wave surge claw, not in this weather.

Suzaku groaned as two of Todoh's four holy swords swept off to the side, driving into the group of Gunrus. Asahina turned his revolver cannon into the group, "Come on they've got friends coming up." The ADEN roared whirling around. At this close of range even the comparitively heavy armor of the Gunru, and the derivatives, did little to slow the 30mm hypervelocity ammunition from the autocannon. The nine second burst emptied nearly half of his attached magazine, but it was worth it, even if a some of the rounds had gone wide in between Gunrus. The fussilade at close range had succeeded in punching through the front armor of the Gunrus with ease.

A second squad of Gunrus, unharmed by virtue of being out of the way of the attack, attacked. It was enough to force Asahina to take heed to avoid the massed burst cannon fire, the Gekka's downside being in its specifics for melee combat, and agility it was a more sensitive to jarring from shockwaves.

"There are a too many coming over the hill. We'll need to hold them back for the artillery to match up. They're cocky so when we bloody their noses we'll have them where we want them." Senba grunted. His Gekka had expended his bolt on ordinance already, not that it'd make much difference.

Todoh nodded, "They'll either come at us, or the Witch of Britannia." His black Gekka whilred about its new sword lashing through the legs of a Gunru, above them the Gawain fired again, and again. "We're fighting a cluster of fools, and fanatics, but they're large in number, too many to fight as one group. We need to drive them into the Burais, and the Britannains split them down the middle." He twisted around, bringing the blade through another Gunru.

For all the dangers of close quarters Knightmare combat it was the preferred method of much of Britannian forces, as well as the Japanese Knightmare aces here. "Can we really keep this up though? If we get too far out we'll end up just having to shoot our way out."  
"Stop whining."  
"Suzaku has a point," Todoh acknowledged, "only the Gawain is capable of flight here, even so it is well within our ability to shoot through the enemy as they are!" The Gekka's frame mounted guns opened up, Todoh took care only to target joints as the small caliber, for knightmare combat, would be insufficent for the heavier front armor of the Chinese Gunru.

"Kyoshiro Todoh, well I'd say this is an appropriate place to meet the miracle of Itsukushima!" A voice declared over a radio, white knightmares, white Sutherlands, and Burais... "This is a battlefield, and you and the JLF are still fighting a pointless battle." ... and that was a Raikou.

"Scatter," Todoh ordered as the Chinese Kyushu reinforcements fired. "he wants us to stand still keep moving pick them off. We'll divide them, tell the Dudleys to fire their hadron cannons!"

-scene break-

"Well there is the Enemy response," Lelouch commented, "taking Todoh, and Suzaku was probably Sawasaki's choice, Cornelia has a larger force with her."

Schneziel sat back, "I know Oddyseus won't be able to contribute much, but we should probably talk with him. At the very least it'd give us additional pull on reinforcing our position. With their use of Sutherlands we'll definitely have support to bolster a prescence, but the regular army is really best suited to these kind of fights."

"I could contribute to that!" Clovis piped in eager to make himself more useful to the cause.

Well that made more sense Schneziel was hoping to counter terrorism with more updwardly mobile elements, and while Cornelia could make those kind of formations it'd take time, so he was looking for someone to bolster numbers for an interim. "Their Sutherland numbers are rather small," Lelouch commented, of course the Homeland would count Kyoto's Sutherland models as well as probably the Black Knights too.

Clovis straightened his royal jacket, "Ah yes well the second Siegfried is operational, I can launch it whenever you want it."

"We'll handle that shortly then,"

Cornelia popped up on the liquid crystal screen. "The Chinese are rallying," Well that was rather the hope, let them press either a bunch of elite seventh generations or Cornelia, her knights, and the Thorian 7th Platoon, they picked the stronger individually, but numerically smaller force. Big shock there. "You knew this would happen."  
"Of course Cornelia the Chinese would naturally hope to knock out our most advanced units out." Schneziel remarked,

"Besides we expected the Suzaku and Todoh to be bigger targets." Lelouch remarked, "They've been told already, and to pull back into the formation once the full counter is in play."

Schneziel highlighted the tactical display, "The Gunru companies here are the secondary problem, this set of hills is our best chance to hit them quickly."

Cornelia huffed irritably, "I can slow them down, they're numbers are a disadvantage,"

Schneziel glanced at Lelouch, "How many Assault Frames are in those sections?"  
"Not enough,"

The other two royals rolled their eyes at that response, "and of the Dudleys?"  
Lelouch snorted, "Wrong Knightmare Platoon, she's got enough frames to hold for two hours, max, the Hardrocks will be out of ammo by that point if not sooner. Catching them in close quarters after she chokes their advance point is the best bet." He paused tapping the interactive display, "Sawasaki though has plenty of forces, enough to significantly harm our own forces, but to completely overwhelm, well no not unless Kyushu is available." Which was possible. Contemplating the Kyushu rebels strength was difficult, in Honshu at least there was the excuse of Kyoto, and constant conflict with Britannia to confound estimates. Kyushu though it was sparsely controlled anarchy, here was no telling how well stocked the rebels were. It would be nice once all of this was over and done with to retire to the Fortress at Hokkaido.

"Do we have a location?"  
"On Sawasaki, no. All we know is that he's got established lines of communication."

-scene break-

"Is everything prepared?"  
The Eunuch nodded, "It is, however Atsushi once we commit to this they'll be little chance to back down."

"Britannia will want to fight until the night falls, but in this terrain if we have to retreat under the cover of darkness, we can use the underground railway. If they can't throw us back this battlefield will be decided tomorrow, where our numbers will decide the course of the battle." Around them dozens of screens relayed connectivity reports. "Don't worry even if we can't convince them to talk, we can throw them off balance."

"If words had that kind of power the land would already be at peace, only action can determine the course of this land." The man once called Shinji remarked, "There is also the issue of Kyoto, they're not going to be swayed by words."  
"Oh, is that so," Sawasaki stroked his mustache, "Colonel Todoh, and Genbu Kururugi's son are committed now to battle. I think everyone will find what I'm going to say very interesting."

The Kyushu rebel's lieutenant snorted, "We're in position to support you, but they're going to advance and hit the main line like a hammer."

Sawasaki nodded, "Then the communications lines are in place?"  
"Yes, when you're ready."

"Then get me a line to the Lancelot especially, and also find the Black Knights leader, and we'll force Kyoto to hear us out, them and the Britannian royals." Sawasaki smirked, "Though I suppose I should say one of Britannia's royals is the leader of the Black Knights, whether he is here though, that is what we're gambling on!"

This was a key part of the strategy, if Chinese forces could establish a strong garrison, hold long enough, then the hope was to force Britannia to the negotiation table. Everyone was on a time table here. The telecommunications grid flickered, "Ah whats this?" Suzaku exclaimed.  
"Sawasaki you dare show your face!" Cornelia snarled.

Todoh, and Schneziel also chimed in.

"How nice to see you all looking so well." Sawasaki remarked, "but we have so much to discuss. Isn't that right Kururugi Suzaku, and Lelouch vi Britannia." The look on Cornelia li Britannia, and Schneziel el Britannia's faces were totally worth it. "I knew you were likely here when I saw Kirihara's granddaughter." Sawasaki continued boldly, "You and he were student and teacher, but after the invasion you took different paths!"

"Lock the networks out," Lelouch hissed.

If Sawasaki noticed the order he paid no mind, as electronic warfare went to work. "Our land, Japan, has been divided since the fall of the Kurugugi regime. Since then it has been an era of a country divided by war. Divided by grasping ambitious rivals."

Todoh stared blankly at the screen... really.

"Thats enough," Schneziel had actually stood up, "What is it you want Atsushi Sawasaki this is a battlefield, and I am more than content to let my brother and sister crush beneath their heels!"

-scene break-


	15. Chapter 15 Day 2 Line Drawn

Chapter 15

-scene break-

Cornelia preened at Schneziel's abrupt declaration. For Schneziel to be anything but unflinchingly polite it meant this was under his skin.

Sawasaki made a clucking noise, "You are correct that this is a battlefield."  
"This is not the Feudal Era, Sawasaki! This isn't the era of warring states." Kirihara's granddaughter interjected from the Avalon. "You sound like you're trying to pretend to be-"

"How is this not an era of warring states, Kyoto and Britannia were fighting until mere weeks ago. How does our situation not mirror that of the Sengoku Jidai. The Kurugi regime was Japan's last rulers before this age of chaos, but they lacked the strength to defeat Britannia's disruption of our years of peace. From this chaos sprang many conflicting factions. Japan cannot afford so long a time of chaos in this modern world."  
"Then Britannia will crush all the terrorist who oppose us." Cornelia snapped irritably, "and we'll-"  
Lelouch resisted the urge to facepalm at Cornelia's impetuousness, "Stop, Sawasaki's position is not absolutely flawed," He commented, "and yet Schneziel is correct we are on a battlefield, while we're talking men are dying. "So Sawasaki without the analogies to the past where does that leave us? What do you want here?"

Schneziel had to stop himself from agreeing, if Sawasaki did not know Lelouch was the man behind the mask all the better, which didn't really help since he clearly by some manner knew Lelouch was the leader of the black knights.

"I wish to see Japan prosper of course. As a whole unified nation," The thing was that was the stated goal of Britannia, and Kyoto, and many of the resistance, and terrorist groups, even teh Black Knights proclaimed the need for a stable prosperous Japan, so what Sawasaki wanted wasn't something from just that phrasing they should oppose. "but Japan as it is now is divided by countless rival factions, even Kyoto is a house divided,"

Lelouch tilted his head, damn it, the last thing Britannia needed to know was Kyoto was fracturing from ideological disagreements, and pressures, his fingers reached up to his mask's safety latch. The click was quiet, and he pulled the mask off. "All right Sawasaki keep going, its alliance fighting alliance. Whats coming will dwarf any of the battles in Africa right now between the Britannia 3rd Army under the duke of Marlborough, and Franco's Spanish Expeditionary forces," and that was unfortunately being conservative with numbers.

"Can you negotiate?"  
"I don't represent Britannia here," Lelouch remarked, "which puts us at an impasse."  
"The Empire demands the immediate withdrawal of Chinese forces." Schneziel interjected, "the rest of you could stay."  
Lelouch glanced at his brother, he was going for heading a world war off, which was the sensible thing, even if it'd have a sizable backlash down the road. Sawasaki forming an equivalent to the JLF's Narita here in Kyushu would be a problem. Yet for Britannia, who allowed the Narita formation to exist for so long because it had not threatened the stability as much as it could have, it was an acceptable trade off.

"We are all volunteer soldiers here, for the cause of a Japanese State. Well my side is."

Lelouch eyes narrowed, "My armor is black," The prince hissed, "Kyushu is a battlefield. If you've nothing further then I've real Japanese men to call to the field." He turned to Jakob, "Call Katsuya's reserve unit up, we're going." Lelouch and the Black Knights swept off the bridge towards the Black Knights camp.

Cornelia's smirk was devilish, "Now what Sawasaki you're best hope to negoiate goes to rally to take off your head with a horde of fanatics."

"I think he'll, and you will find my concerns much more encouraging to this discussion. Have you read that little black book of his, you should. Kyoto is divided, when all this is over you'll have dozens of little lords vying for power,"

Schneziel pinched his nose, "The cabinet minister is baiting you sister," Which meant Sawasaki was consolidating, the timing of this invasion its was just because so many things were up in the air right now.  
"Tell me Suzaku, what would your father think of this?" Sawasaki said addressing the pilot of the Lancelot, "You're now the knight of a royal of Britannia, and the pilot of one of their most powerful weapons. While your childhood friend has managed to raise an army while you were just a foot soldier. Your father proclaimed that is was necessary to fight until the very end!"  
"That was wrong, if we had done that then the people would have died! It was the wrong way to go about."  
"You are still such a child, continuing on with that simplistic idea of justice. Still your stuborness is just like your father's. This situation isn't something that kind of naive attitude can fix." Sawasaki proclaimed.

-scene break-

"Todoh there has been a change in plans, I'm sending HAG, and 5th Independent Guard units to pull you back." Disguises were no longer necessary, at this point things were getting too complicated.

"Whats happened? Sawasaki called you out, so you're-"  
Lelouch ran his fingers down the collar of his officer jacket. "The burden of command is my responsibility. Lt Colonel Katsuya Ishii of the Hokkaido Autnomous guard has orders to pull your units from contact with the enemy. We're breaking off, you're too divert and strike the units advancing on Cornelia li Britannia's position with the entire mass of forces that are coming to relieve you."

"Are those our only orders then?" Todoh asked, "what of Kyoto?"  
"No, the entire force is preparing to begin battle. In an hour the main forces of both sides will converge, this is a holding action, neither side will commit to a night assault in this weather, or this late in the day after so long of fighting. The enemies engineers are digging in. I cannot speak for Kyoto. Tomorrow we will crush the lines of the enemy, I will bring the hammer of the gods down upon their heads. Encircle, and mire the enemy on this bloody ground."  
"Hai, I understand. We will hold this line. They will not pass."

Lelouch nodded closing the line to the front line units. Whatever Kyoto was planning hopefully was in disarray. If not then they would truly be in trouble if they struck before tomorrow. "Colonel."  
"Da," The voice grunted deeply, "when do we move?"

Lelouch glanced at the computer screen, "Soon,"  
"And our orders?"  
"Officially you will be in compliance with the Melbourne treaty. Unofficially, primary targets for both your missiles, and knightmares is to go after Chinese command and control targets. Burn them all."  
"Da commander," The line terminated.

Lelouch turned to the Black Knight knightmares still rearming, "Tell Clovis to launch the second Siegfried, pull the first Siegfried, and the Manchesters back." They'd consolidate their highly mobile firepower and utilize them as fast attack units, they just would need to get them in position to do so.

-scene break-

Todoh swirled about, "Close your channel Suzaku, you must fully commit yourself to the battle." He ordered, the Kyushu forces in white were well organized, he'd grant them that. Truthfully only the superior technology available to him truly evened the odds enough for this to be a fair fight.  
Suzaku grit his teeth as the Lancelot rattled as the particle shield took yet another hit from anti tank rifle. "Right." He flicked the channel off, Todoh was right he couldn't deal with that now. So he lifted the cannon to pepper a few shots at the enemy and pulled backwards. Lelouch had said reinforcements were coming, they had to reinforce the viceroy. That was something they could do.

The Gawain swirled firing rapidly down at the White Gunrus, "Well they're going to be in trouble, it'll be soon all of the Empire knows."

"Whatever happens from here on can't be helped, all we can do is make our own future from here on in. Britannia will say what they will," Todoh commented.

The Gurren grabbed one of the white Sutherlands, "Geez there are still like a dozen burais over there, Suzaku get off your ass and use that damn shield of yours to hold them off."

"I'm on it Kallen," Suzaku called back, as the Lancelot's arm shields glowed green just as two of the Burais exploded. "Uh well thats ten then, I guess thats Lelouch's reinforcements."  
"Katsuya."

"Todoh," The other man responded,

Kallen groaned, "I'm going to guess you two don't like each other?" The Gurren circled back behind the hill.

The lead Edinburgh tranche 3 Black March slammed it anti armor spear through another Burai, as YPI 555 assault frames started firing on the other two groups of Burais. "We'll deal with the rest of the Burais, take out the Gunrus, and Sutherlands." The disposition of Kyushu's forces had been laid out sensibly for a delaying force against a numerically inferior support until their reinforcements could arrive. The Sutherlands present with support could have held out against the Gekkas long enough for the main chinese force's forward units to have hit Cornelia's forward position.

The swell was used in the same way, catch the enemy in a flash flood of violence while they were tied up already engaged with the advanced units they had been trying to keep tied up. It was amazing, Kallen could say, the Black Knights had always been impressive more so than the JLF had been at Narita. Todoh had pointed out that the JLF strived to be purely military, where they achieved their funding from Kyoto, who also funded other groups. Lelouch had said depending only on Kyoto was foolish, and to contrast the Black Knights were largely self funded via their corporate side of things... Lelouch had invested heavily in construction companies reaping a tidy profit here in Japan for just that. "So you're Thorians?"  
"Independent Guard units," Kallen wasn't fully up on Black Knight designations having only been in the order since August, "specialized defense units meant to exist outside of faction command structure." The man stated.

"Oh," Kallen's Gurren swung down grabbing a Sutherland and popping it with her radiation surger. "So you are supposed to defend Hokkaido."  
"I am the ranking Hokkaido Autonomous Guard officer here," Katsuya responded, speaking the glowing plasma spear blade through the leg of a Gunru and into the less armored joint. "and the ranking Independent Officer,"  
"Then you have command?" Todoh pressed on, circling a pair of Sutherlands. "Is that what you're saying."  
"I have seniority do I not Todoh?"  
Todoh glowered, and lunged swinging the chain sword through the arm of the Sutherland, "you left the JSDF after the fall to join the Black Knights,"  
"And you joined the JLF." Katsuya responded, "just like the Black Knights and Kyoto didn't work together, we couldn't. It was a disagreement." The Edinburgh slammed the anti armor spear through the other Sutherland. "You had a choice,"

"Well I'd say thats all of them." Kallen declared as the four holy swords, and their reinforcements joined them. "So how is the witch doing?" She'd check, but reading a screen was annoying with the Gurren's motorbike set up.

Suzaku sighed, and Anya looked a bit miffed by that. "Kallen, you shouldn't call the viceroy that." Suzaku stated. "It looks like she had her long range units start shooting as soon as she could." He continued cycling through the data on the Lancelot's screen.

"Of course she did, so?"

"They're stymied," Senba rumbled, "But those gunru's will hit her position quickly if we don't hurry. We should go on." The others nodded, as the waypoint plugged into their heads up display.

"Then lets go already." Kallen snapped, "The sooner we bail her out the sooner we can attack."

-scene break-

"Is it ready?"

The warrant officer frowned, "Its still booting up,"  
"They'll definitely pick it up on thermals, whether its before or after it fires is the question."  
Sawasaki nodded, "Oh I'm sure, but after we've taken the shot they'll have bigger problems to worry about, we just need to be ready to go."

Sento crossed his arms over his chest, "We have three royals of Britannia on the battlefield, and you think its wise to attack the airship of their prime minister?"

Sawasaki waved him off, "I've got no intention to kill the blonde prince, I just want him to back off, we have to drive him off the field that'll demoralize the Britannians, and with them in disarray we'll be able to distort their entire formation."  
"We'll gain ground while they are back pedalling." Sento acknowledged, "You're using the other two to defend your heaviest emplacements?"  
"Of course, with proper support they'll deter any assault, without their airship we don't have to worry about them shrugging off our attacks."  
Sento frowned, "Aren't both of those Black Knight seventh generations armed with the same kind of weapons,"  
It at least got Sawasaki to pause, "Well yes, but I'm hoping they'll have other issues. I'm hoping they'll come to the table by that point. What are they doing?"  
"The Black Knights just started to advancing toward the Viceroy's position."  
"Ha you see brothers are predictable," Sawasaki declared rushing over to the table. "That'll keep them tied down while we get into position."

"Power transfer to main gun is at thirty percent." The massive sixth generation frame rumbled, humming as its generator transfered to its particle cannon."

Meanwhile aboard the Avalon Schneziel was grimacing, "Well at least Cornelia is going to be out of this mess, what about the EU fleet?"  
"Still advancing 20 knots, your highness,"  
"They're going to fire, Lelouch knows something, goodness I hope whatever gambit he's planning works. What about the Chinese main force, and this detachment here?"  
"We're not sure," The sensor officer jerked at his console. "Thermal bloom detected, we're being targetted."

"What, more missiles?

A silver blue beam crossed the distance burning a line across the Avalon's side, jarring the ship, and causing the lights to flicker.  
"A Chinese Particle Beam?"

"I thought Lelouch said they wouldn't commit them?" Schneziel groaned to himself, "da- damage report-" The ship shuddered... "take us around, its line of sight only get us out of here."

-scene break-


	16. Chapter 16 Interlude III

Interlude III

-scene break-

"Euphemia is calling." Cornelia had considered forcing the phone on him, but in this situation it seemed a bad idea.

Lelouch looked across the darkness towards the Chinese forward positions. Yesterday had been one mess after another, a constant tide of changing battlefield conditions, luckily the disarray had had its effects on boths sides. "I'm not answering, I don't care what orders she has given to Suzaku, when we're done here I've already said I'll pull back." The last few hours had been a horrid, horrid mess. The attack on the Avalon had complicated an already bad situation. He didn't bother letting her interject as he continued, "the Avalon had the benefit of tactical flexibility, and while it still can launch missiles it had other psychological uses. Sawasaki just delivered a one two bunch that will take time to recover from." They weren't out, far from it but tomorrow was going to be a mess.

"You could at least talk to here,"  
"No, Kyoto is going to be laughing all the way to the bank at the swell they're going to get," Lelouch commented, a lot of the Japanese volunteers who'd brought much needed Burais to the Black Knight banner... well some would certainly not be so keen anymore regardless of results. "even when reinforcements do arrive,"  
Chiba looked up, "According to this," She gestured to the computer tablet, "We're expecting fresh Thorian faction, and 2nd Independent Guard units tomorrow, but it doesn't say where."

"Jeremiah has things largely handled to the east," Though it was obvious Kyushu forces, and chinese elements were just fighting delaying battles, which meant Kumamoto was probably were they were intending to withdraw to, though there were certainly enough mountanious options as well.  
The current map was an eyesore. A misleading eyesore. The Chinese definitely had Nagasaki prefecture under control, and thus its islands. Getting the islands back would probably have to be post battle, convincing the Chinese to leave, which given reports of heavy engineering equipment they were spotted with was not going to be easy. Saga was were the front line was, and right now they were digging in so to speak.

"I meant where they were coming from."

Lelouch looked up from the map, "This doesn't leave this room," He added unnecesiarlly as he altered the display minimizing the map, and brought up the Black Knights force disposition, "My Thorians operate principally in the Pacific area of operations, beyond a few zones in the eastern portions of the homeland, and Europe."  
"We've been over this," Kallen rolled her eyes, "its why we can't get reinforcements."  
"Russia." Cornelia interjected, "They're aboard the fleet."  
"They are, though given the state of Nagasaki's defenses, and the front line a negotiated solution is much more realistic than drawing this out." Lelouch commented, cycling through the files. "We'll use the same treaty excuse the Chinese do," He was fairly glad Suzaku wasn't here, no doubt Euphemia's knight was talking with the princess in question, or busy with something regarding the Lancelot.

Cornelia settled back, "And?" there had to be something more. "Obviously they'll have to land under fire, so clearly you'll be contesting Chinese Naval Control,"

"We're declaring this a Black Knight operation, officially Russia's just here to back us up, and the Chinese aren't here officially, or so they claim. I'm hoping the gambit will avoid either side claiming cassus belli, if not well, at this stage there isn't much to help."  
Right now, both sides were under mutual agreement for the duration of the night to evacuate the wounded from the battlefield, which kept both sides from shooting at each other even though both were working overtime to keep watch on each other.  
"You should probably go help with the Gawain."  
Lelouch really would have preferred not to, but at this point Cornelia had a point the modified Gefyjon disturber to regulate the output cycle could really help with things tomorrow. "I'll get on that," Letting the earl of pudding anywhere near Black Knight propraititary technology not going to happen, even if they were technically allies, well for this battle at least. Lelouch slid the access key on the door, and left with the Black Knights intelligence officer.

After Lelouch left Kallen, and Cornelia turned back to the data slate. "Our situation is drawing heavily on Black Knight numbers, and well the gossip mongers are already talking," Cornelia stated, it wasn't just Cornelia,

"Yeah the Black Knights are talking too."  
Cornelia gave an indignant sniff, "Yes well my brother's faction, the Thorians all seem mostly in the loop to begin with." Which on a note annoyed her.

Chiba made an expression of looking irritable at the statement. "We're going to be on the offensive first thing in the morning," She added. The Istavaanian 9th had linked up with their position during the breakout from the Chinese advance forces completing the formation of the alliance counter spearhead. "With the Istavaanian forces here we're planning to use the hadrons from the RAIs, the Merlin and the Cardoc to attack."

Cornelia paged through the interface, "Lelouch is mobilizing most of his assault frames, to counter attack a prospective push from the rebels." By which she meant the Kyushu forces, "There is also the issue of Kyoto..." and the eighty four volunteer Burais in the line half a click west. She pushed the tablet over.

The message was flagged from JCFIR, luckily Lelouch had left them logged in. Kallen leaned over, as Chiba started reading "Look Internal chatter from Kyoto, they're massing for something. Black Knights are flagging a lot of this."

"No kidding," Kallen commented, "wow this is convuluted."  
Cornelia rolled her eyes, "Obviously, it has been since the beginning."

-scene break-

Aboard the Russian Pacific Fleet Flagship dozens of Thorian, and Independents scrambled around the ship's cranes. The Bridge was no less busy, "Hellow Admiral,"  
"Princling," The Admiral responded, "I understand things have gotten worse, and yet you've somehow had time to talk the General of the Army out of starting a shooting war with the Chinese, and yet I'm still supposed to hand my missiles over."

Lelouch nodded, "I'll have the targets for you sometime tomorrow."  
"And about things getting out of hand? I hear that the other princling had an unfortunate run in with a new Chinese Particle beam weapon, how bad is it?"

"I've already posted a dossier to the GRU, suffice to say the situation is problematic." He commented, "Put Misha on the line Admiral."

A Black Knight stepped forward and saluted, "Commander we are completing preparations, and have had no further issues with Chinese submarines. Both Warlocks, and Black Reapers are standing by."

"Good," Lelouch on the other end of the line tapped his console, "I've things to do here, but I'm uploading the updated mission data, these will probably be updated again as we get a clearer picture of the situation."

A transfer bar popped up, as Lelouch's image vanished.

The Admiral snorted, "Well since that is settled, I would like you to get off my bridge until you're needed captain, a ship's bridge only needs one, and I am it. Away with you." Misha gave a brisque salute and headed. "What a fucking mess," The admiral grunted."

"Get Colonel Asimov,"  
"He's not liking the situation reports."  
Misha snorted, "No one is liking the situation reports, we've got last minute preparations to finish. Damned weather, the sooner it lets up, the sooner we'll be able to have air support." He slid an access card across a scanner opening the sealed bulkhead to one of the water proof hangars, revealing dozens of knightmares.

"What do you think he's doing?"  
"The colonel?" Misha questioned,

"No the Order leader," The lieutenant asked.  
"Mechanical work, I'd guess" He said with a shrug, "I imagine in this mess anyone who works with knightmare engineering is needed. With lighter particle weapons they're finicky at times about calibration so you have to watch them. The Dudley makes up for it by upscaling the system for heavier tolerances. Something like that."

Asimov turned away from his knightmare, and the mechanics around it, "Captain."

"Colonel, an updated report from Thorian faction command, as you requested."

The older man stood and took the tablet, "Good, we'll soon put an end to this mess after we land." the spetznaz colonel took his time reading through the update, "We'll have to do something about those pesky particle cannons, their prescence is going to complicate things." He tapped the interface again, "They're going to take this one out tomorrow, which given they have those three seventh generations shouldn't be an issue even with its armor. We'll definitely have to salvage the pieces, the Chinese mass producing these things as artillery it'd be trouble."

"Its unlikely to happen, but we should transmit our own reports to Vladivostok," Advised another Black Knight, "I'm sure Thorian command will do the same," He said sparing the faction members a look, "But our first hand experience when we fight them would be good to,"  
"It would." The colonel agreed, "When we land we will crush their heads, then we will report back to home that the mission is done."

-scene break-

There was a clank against the metal deck, "Begin your final checks tomorrow we will begin our attack." Their leader declared as he overlooked his troops. Proudly painted in JLF colors were many, many of Kyoto's new Matteis, and the Gekka as well for team leaders.

It was well passed midnight, Tokyo time, by this point so technically it was 'tomorrow'. Not that it mattered really. The old man was handed a report, "Its from Kyoto sir,"  
"I see," He flipped through the papers, "We we're right to be concerned about fighting in the subways given both sides are using them to move supplies. We'll have to extra careful now with the bolstered security." He flicked through a few more pages, and grunted, "The issue with the Gurren, and the Holy Swords is another concern, but with them all conglomerating together we should be able to keep an eye on most if not all of them."  
The adjuantant looked as his superior, "What about Colonel Todoh sir?"  
"We will have a word with Todoh after we've launched," The man responded, "He and the four holy swords, and all those who still wear the uniform of the liberation front." In the weeks following the loss of the Narita base the Black Knights had dominated the chatter of everyone both resistance groups, and terrorists alike. Of course Kyoto had rushed to garner as much support as they could, not everyone was so keen on how multi culutural the Black Knights tended towards, but witnessing the months no one could deny they didn't have results. Kyoto had swiftly started producing Matteis, and Gekkas to try and compete with the sudden mass production of the Edinburgh-series frames. It wasn't like Kyoto hadn't know the Black Knights had factories, in fact it'd been a concern. The paradigm shift however had been a bit too much for Kyoto to stand by around.

"What about the rumor about a prince?"  
The old man frowned, eyebrows knitted, "That was something that Kyoto has known for some time, Koyama. That Sawasaki figured it out is surprising, but hardly our concern." Yet... after Kyushu it'd be an issue four royals in Japan was a bad sign. Clovis, Cornelia, Lelouch, and Schneziel...

The Matteis were painted in the signature JLF colors as the JLF's Burais, the Kyoto design incorporated several features to better optimize the Sutherland including the same anti infantry machine gun as the Burai. The key notably visual feature was the redesigned head compared to the current Sutherland. It was what was behind the Gekkas and the Matteis which was their true ace, Kyoto's latest frame.

A screen flickered presented a figure shadowed by a traditional Japanese style curtain that obscured him, "I trust everything is in order?"  
"Yes,"  
The man behind the curtain shifted, "Good, seeing as we've supplied you enough material and personel to bolster your number while sheltering you since the fall of Narita." Kyoto's six houses had grown so excitable, and impatient as of the last few months, and really it was rather understandable. Everything had changed all because of a little incident in Shinjuku, The Shinjuku Incident as the Britannian Police called it, had forced the Black Knights to start acting more openly. Kyoto excitement over that had blossomed into two seperate camps of feeling now.

-scene break-

The eunuch actually liked the bitter taste of coffee, especially with powdered milk, though Sawasaki didn't really care for the drink but appreciated it here and now. "Our armored vehicles are digging in," While both sides did have conventional artillery such high caliber guns were being carefully horded, and in an open field armored vehicles could be effective on knightmares at distance. Of course once a knightmare closed in the battle favored knightmares so digging in the vehicles didn't actually hurt their survivability given battlefield conditions. The heavy rain, occasionally snow, did well to slow down knightmares. The revised forecast predicted that the weather wasn't expected to lighten up until the end of the week, with a few days being the worst of it when the tyfuin finally made landfall.

Of course the heavy rainfall had been impeding a great deal of both sides' attempts. Moving the wounded away from the frontlines took substantially more effort resulting in casualties that otherwise could have been avoided. It didn't help the temperatures were alternating between just above, and below freezing temperatures. It didn't help that Kyushu's population of several million were largely confined into cities that were now the epicenters of battles for control between the two forces. On the positive side both sides were attempting to avoid where at all possible entanglements involving civilians.

On the electronic field Gunrus were divided into fields. It was largely done to accomadate the difference, or rather preference of Britannia, and counter their preference for close quarters knightmares. "Our mobile armor frames are currently here and here, in support of our further back lines,"  
Which didn't help those units at the edge of the frontline, a large swathe of Gunrus who were likely to be the first hit when the morning came. "These elements are within here will likely fall under attack from the Viceroy's forces,"  
"Withdrawing them either breaks our line, or catches them in an even smaller gap," Simply put the units of Gunru were just in a tactically unsound spot, with their unit size being their only saving grace. If Cornelia's reinforced Sutherland platoons confronted them their numbers would be their only tactical advantage. "At this stage we cannot reinforce them, they will have to hold," The eunuch remarked. "The roads here are simply the best place on the line to mass them,"

"It would have helped if we had another had been available," By which he meant another of the Heavy Chinese knightmares, "We could embed one here, unfortunately the terrain is unsuitable," it would favor a Britannian advance into close quarters. Sawasaki crossed his arms, "We could launch an attack to distract them in order to dig around the road with armored vehicles," He suggested finally, "All we need is to buy time and hold these units well away from the city, a probing attack with the Burais into Britannian forces via the subway would,"  
"Would be an option yes." Sento agreed via the video link.

-scene break-

To the east in the neighboring prefecture the nightfall had brought the continued falling back as the Britannian advance stopped. Gottwald's command were too busy keeping an eye out, and occasionaly fending off the attack on their rear guard by rebel skirmishers.

Sento knew it was just a delaying tactic, but that was what Sawasaki wanted to be able to hold out while they dug in, which in a sense was also Sento's intention. The Kyushu forces were also taking the time to recover as much in the way of military hardware as possible. The Britannians probably intended for a massed assault on Saga, and Kumamoto to be timed as closely as possible to prevent survivors from one to reinforce the other most likely.

As it was Sawasaki intended to dig in, utilizing the worsening weather to his advantage especially as the typhoon brought flood warnings from the rain. Sawasaki's intention to use the subway to launch a rear guard attack against the Britannian force was already in the stage were they were actively mobilizing troops into the subway system. An attack early in the morning would slow the Britannians, and ultimatley that was the goal.

Sawasaki was hoping that the longer they could hold out the more international interest they could draw to the issue of the Japanese situation. It was a plea to an outdated notion, a time of individual nations as oppossed to the power blocs that dominated. A hundred years ago Britannia had already dominated their whole continent and had made substantial progress into conquering and assimiliating all of the South American continent as well even as both they and the European Union had engaged in break neck colonization of Africa. The World Wars had unified Europe further, while in Asia China was still rebuilding. The oriental incident had proven international pressure meant little when one of the three world powers was involved especially when Britannia, and the EU were already in the midst of conflict in Africa.

Still if Sawasaki could get Chinese recognition even briefly as an independent government then that'd mean military aid, of course that would mean running a Britannian blockade, which seemed dubious at best.

"Make sure the final preparations are already underway," He paused "Kyoto's plotting makes me nervous," Sento admited, "Make sure to reinforce the entraces to our subway tunnels." Kyoto's gambit's actual goal was still fuzzy, but they clearly hoped to convince the resistance forces in the Kyushu bloc to declare for them, perhaps even force Sawasaki into joining them.

-scene break-


	17. Chapter 17 Day 3 A cold Sunday

-scene break-

Conditions in the 'provisional capital of Free Japan' of Saga were surprisingly stable, considering how close it was to the frontline. Sawasaki's attempts to create a functioning government administration in this situation less than stellar. The defensive line around Saga however was a testament to the engineering capacity of Sawasaki's allies, and subordinates.

Early in the morning Sento's Kyushu forces had struck out through the subway. Even though the strike force's burai unit had been utterly annhilated down to the last man they had inflicted parity losses on Britannia's opposing Sutherlands. For Britannia forces it was a reeling blow, and delayed their planned morning assault long enough for Chinese elements to further bunker down and reinforce their fall back position. At the same time Sawasaki recognized in hindsight the downside to the attack.

Britannian forces while disorganized, and to an extent demoralized from yesterday stunning riposte was also now divided into three factions. Cornelia, Gottwald, and the Knight of Six. Gottwald, far to the East, and away from the front advancing a few kilometers an hour at times was not an issue. The knight of six with the Gawain on the other hand was... a problem. The division in Britannia forces should have been aparent in the way you recognize something obvious in hindsight. So Sawasaki was a bit annoyed, compounded by fatigue, with himself. At the same time...

"The 7th unit has reported in the Britannian tank unit has been destroyed, though enemy Burais are converging on their position." The eunuch commented, "Sento's elements contributed to our frontline could allow us to withdraw back to the front."  
"No we should attack and press on!"  
"Atsushi, now is not the time to be rash we need to hold the Britannian's at bay, if we extend to far the Black Knights will just encircle our forward elements." The eunuch responded,

Sawasaki gritted his teeth and twitched, "yes I- if we pull back the Black Knights will just fill the gaps in the line, and we need them off balance as well."

"They have been rather quiet today," The eunuch conceeded, which was worrying. Their expectations had been for a tremendous assault by the combined Britannian-Black Knights forward elements, what they'd gotten had been a series of slashing advances at around ten this morning primarily centered around Istavaanian mobile formations, and that had been all the Black Knights had done so far.

It could have been anything. Sento's attack could have forced the Black Knights to redeploy to watch the subways, but more likely they were waiting for something. That the Merlin hadn't sortied in nearly 24 hours had also been noted. Still three monster knightmares were enough to deal with as it was.

The Lancelot was still an issue, despite all Sawasaki's attempt to bait Suzaku Kurugi it seemed for naught as the Lancelot along with Todoh, and the four holy swords assisted a second set of Britannian advances to relieve pressure on one of Cornelia's flanks.

"They're scheming," Sawasaki grunted irritably. "We'll have to redeploy these units," Advance, retreat. Give up ground, and gain ground the last several hours had just been trading of ground.

-scene break-

There was a dead zone between the two lines. Both sides would press attacks. One side would gain territory in one area and in another area loose ground. Overall though the Frontline was static. Pushing too far merely got units encircled and destroyed. Anti knightmare rifles in this situation, along with tank cannons were particularly lethal. The total area of the front as longer than it was wide. A width measure in mere dozens of kilometers, which gave the anti knightmare rifle, with its up to twelve kilometer lethal range, for some models, a tremendous use here. Most frontline units had been given the order early to use their missiles as quickly as possible.

Kallen hadn't had a problem, the Gurren was stuck holding back after the initial Istavaanian advance, and it was pissing her off. Rakshata was currently fixing up the Gurren. This whole waiting thing pissed her off. "I mean I get it, we're waiting for all the reinforcements to get into position but-" She growled irritably. Lelouch's Thorians, their 1st division, were moving up reinforcing critical positions and she understood that was important, but the enemy was right in front of them... and they were standing still.

Rakashata looked up from her work, but one of the Thorian officers beat her to it. "Stop complaining we'll attack when we have to. As it is there is no attack to commit to yet,"

Kallen sighed, they were waiting for last Thorian elements... the Russians to get into position. Todoh had said, before he and the four Holy swords had gone off, that this big of a massing force took time, that these forces also contained elements who still had to land would push back the assult until this afternoon.

Lelouch grimaced at the computer, from where he was working on an Edinburgh Tranche II "We'll have to scrap the entire pod," He grunted, "its fried, we're lucky its just the targeting unit and the surge didn't damage the knightmare's actual computers. Eject the gunpod." The initial push against one of the fortified positions hadn't gone well, but it had given them an idea on the capacity of those particle cannon armed frames the Chinese had deployed. He turned to Kallen, "There isn't anything to do for the Gurren yet, for this situation the Gurren is best set to be used to respond to enemy attacks, as opposed to attacking the enemy's lines."

"My child is ready to return to the field!" Rakshata declared, descending the engineering ladder from the gurren. "Though you should have some care with how you treat her."

Lelouch tapped his radio, "Rakshata if you're done with the Gurren Todoh has a question regarding the Gekkas, and he can't return to base for you to diagnose in person."  
Rakshata scowled, "That man is utterly inconsiderate of their feelings. When this is done I'll have a stern talking to with that man." Lelouch sighed as she walked off with his radio.

"So how are we doing?"

Lelouch glanced at Kallen, "The total change to the frontline can be measured in meters." He exhaled. "Even when the rest of our forces commit we're going to have to have some kind of negotiations," They were just going to get bogged down, and Hammerfall was unacceptable in this situation.

"Well, so then what?"

"I don't know."

"What about... our reinforcements?"  
"They're coming."

-scene break-

Suzaku and Euphemia. Knight and Princess. It was for Euphemia Suzaku was piloting the Lancelot for, he was her knight. Schneziel, and Guildford had elaborated for him what that meant, and in his own way even Sawasaki had helped make what he had to do clear.

He'd picked up one of the enemies' L112 guns earlier, the people fighting them were the enemy there wasn't any choice but to kill them. He had to survive and make it back. Today though it proved that everyone... well Kyoto, and the Black Knights could work with Britannia, and Euphemia as sub viceroy, and Cornelia as Viceroy could work with them... and now that Euphemia could talk to Lelouch it'd be better for everyone.

The Burai exploded. The Vickers cannon was effective, its only true downside was its ammo, this was the third L112 he'd picked up since the battle started this morning. "Suzaku, looks like the Chinese are pulling back from here,"

Suzaku nodded, they were supposed to hold, the open ground, relatively speaking, was a killing field where both sides had heavily dug in anti armor guns in position. Even though the Lancelot's shields wouldn't be troubled by individual shots there were still a lot of enemies over the next ridge, the Sutherland Platoon didn't have the luxury of shields.

The computer blinked as it fed the latest tactical battlefield update from the command units. They lost the ninth company except for a few survivors, Cornelia was swinging around to take up the slack. Suzaku nodded to himself, Todoh and the Viceroy could definitely handle that. Not that there was anything he'd be able to do. He zoomed in via the Lancelot's onboard electronic sensor suite on the area ahead of him. The uneven landscape was filled with the remains of knightmares and armored vehicles.

It was because the Chinese, and Sawasaki had decided to invade. He reminded himself as he focused on centering the rifle on the target. A squeeze of the trigger sent the round down range. The unsuspecting Gun ru exploded, the more of them he destroyed, he reminded himself, the more other people wouldn't have to fight later. He selected another target, centered the reticle, checked the wind, and squeezed the trigger. Suzaku cursed as the rifle didn't fire, out of ammo, and tossed it angrily in the mud to the side.

The Lancelot took a step back, and began to pull back, as he pulled his other knightmare assault rifle from the harness on the Z 01's back.

-scene break-

The Gawain floated over the battlefield, today one of several units utilizing the float system. Even though the Avalon was not present the Chinese had bigger problems. Clovis had ordered both of his 'Siegfrieds' into the fray. The Chinese's heavily overlapping fields of fire meant little against airborne units even though the knightmares still had to contend with the gusts of wind which buffeted them, as well as the reduced visibility.

Marianne vi Britannia, within the body, and controlling said body, of Anya Alstreim guided the upgraded Gawain. Lelouch's upgrades had largely been finished some time before two in the morning, which had given them time to test out the particle cannon blooming control before hand. The hadron cannons now created large sweeping beams of red across the field.

Of course the Chinese Gunru's had more pressing matters like the two absurdly large mobile armors... well rather what Clovis insisted calling his 'knight giga fortresses' bearing down on their position in addition to the Birminghams contributed by the Black Knights, and the Gawain itself.

Marianne drove the Gawain down using the slash harken fingers deal with a few straggler units. There was still the issue of those, now at a confirmed total of three, Chinese particle beam equipped 'mobile armors'. Well there would just be two left in just a minute, this one didn't have the back up, and hardened position the other two had, Marianne mused, the Gawain barrel rolled out of the way. The Chinese 6th generation machines seemed to have a rather severe down side in power capacitors, forcing them to rely on their conventional guns, which was the main reason both Siegfrieds were fine, that and the Siegfrieds' substantial agility.

Marianne recognized that after this she'd definitely be speaking with Charles, and well they'd need to keep an eye on Anya, as she'd never asserted control for this long before. For now though those particle cannons needed to be destroyed. She'd tagged it once with a hadron shot, leaving heavy burns and melted sections across the armor, but the mech had still been able to turn enough conventional guns towards the gawain to make it back off. Clearly they'd compensated on the capacitor issue by overlaying armor, and ablative armor, probably to deal with the heat the machine itself generated as a byproduct, for protection.

At this point it didn't matter they neededd to take it out now, before the Britannian assault began on the position. Marianne vi Britannia relayed her orders to the Britannian troops, it took a sizable effort not to bark orders to the Black Knights... though Lelouch had made it expressly clear if the Round tried anything funny to Black Knight elements a hadron blast would be cutting the Gawain in half. It was cute in the way of how it actually reminded her of a younger Charles.

-scene break-

Schneziel swallowed, that word had gotten out this fast wasn't good. The most likely leak had been Euphemia, who had probably meant well. The arrival of the Thorian 1st division elements had been a welcome thing... up until the homeland had called... explaining that had been a particularly nasty business. It was nice the Russians would be landing until after one. Lelouch was still gathering target data apparently.

"Your explanation is a bit lacking." Guinnevere commented disdainfully. "Lelouch somehow was alive this entire time, raises an army, and hasn't done anything with it for the entire time he's been-"  
Schneziel cleared his throat, "I would hardly say that he's done nothing,"

Oddsseus eu Britannia, seated at the head of the table, squeezed his hands together, before placing them on the table and standing up. He took a minute to compose himself before saying anything, "Father- His majesty has yet to say anything regarding all of this," There was some rumbling at this, it'd been three days, three days for an invasion that they'd been expecting... well an invasion Cornelia had been aware of ahead of time. That Charles di Britannia had been completely absent from all this was a shock to the system. His abscence forced the highest post in the land to Schneziel, and naturally certain people resented this. Oddyseus eu Britannia lacked his father's force of personality, and was now count in the middle between these people... "now, Guinevere, I'm sure Schneziel was going to continue."

Schneziel kept looking dead ahead into the camera, "This would be one of the things to talk with Cornelia about, Lelouch has built a great deal." the blonde prince stopped, except here came the problem. Diethard Reid's intrepid reporting of the battlefield situation, and in the interim between battles was uneditted, but the Chinese, and the Kyushu forces had done the same thing as well, though no doubt in a more editted form, Schneziel suspected. It didn't matter, what did matter is that the people were seeing the battle firsthand... and then there was the looming worry over Lelouch's strategic fallback initiative. Even as prime minister it'd be next to impossible to hide that in the long run from Lelouch's enemies amongst their siblings. "I can't say much,"  
"Can't or won't"  
"Guinnevere," Oddyseus sounded mildly scandalized by the accusation, "that is no way to treat our brother." Their sister gave him a disdainful look.

"Truthfully there is not much that can be said, yes Lelouch founded the Black Knights, and I am sure that will be important in the days to come." Schneziel stated, "we are committed to facing various ideologies in area 11, and we are also to be embroiled in a war with the EU. Lelouch is our brother, and we find ourselves still in the dawn of a new era, one that is still to be defined."

It was at that particular moment they were all taken by surprise, because it was at that particular moment by Charles di Britannia's booming voice, and a harsh comment, "Is that so boy..."

Charles di Britannia ruled half the globe, and a third of the world's population lived beneath Britannia's standard.

-scene break-


	18. Chapter 18 Bloody Sunday Afternoon

-scene break-

For chinese forces the assault at this neck had been a tremendous victory for their defenders. It'd been a sharp underestimation of Chinese defenses. The massive sixth generation shifted it's guns roared. That artillery was unavaible was the primary reason their position was still standing. The way the ground was shaped made this a killing field for entrenched units. The tanks sufferedd much the same issue of knightmares and other vehicles. The mud bogged them down... and being bogged down before a line of guns...

The Kyushu Burai shifted his Vickers anti armor rifle, Sento told them clearly that this position was critical it sat just ahead of the main road. Britannia had to take this position, and they'd have to launch another assault. Now that they knew there was a Chinese heavy assault frame was they'd have to hit this position, but again with a larger force.

"How many?"  
"Our reinforcements will largely be comprised of Chinese APCs." The other Japanese knightmare pilot stated, "The Chinese are going to put them all along the hill, but until them they were stuck here. There was a rumbling over the hill, near where 385 began stretching north after meeting the neighboring roads where the Chinese positions had largely fortified in the last two days.

The Chinese non com's electronic suite clicked a few times as it started zooming in, its anti armor rifled guns shifting in their turrets. The 85mm rifled guns were combat effectively accurate about to a kilometer and a half, accounting for a shorter barrel on the two guns compared to the length the same caliber on the Chinese amphibious armored vehicles that had also landed on Kyushu. Even so they were plenty sufficent to punch through a Burai and Sutherland type frame in close range. "Britannian tanks approaching," Tanks on the other hand, well the mobility of knightmares was their primary advantage, tanks made up for it by being sixty plus tonnes of mechanical mass of armor and reinforced gun. "Lots of tanks,"  
Then the Britannians probably were starting to bring up tanks, they'd get bogged down, much like Sutherlands, and APCs had in the mud. Execpt unlike for the Sutherlands it wouldn't be so bad, tanks and apcs had treads that could better deal with the mud. While neither had the agility of a knightmare both tanks and apcs could reasonably post a threat to an unwary frame.

"We'll have to be careful," The White Burais adjusted their Vickers anti armor cannons. The Vickers had been intended as a counter to tank armor over initial concerns regarding Japanese tanks during the invasion, though it would be sufficent to deal with heavier Britannian armor as well. On the down side it wouldn't have nearly the rate of fire as the Chinese Type 62 85mm gun if it really came down to that.

Only a particle shield or a several hundred millimeters of armor could take a solid, a true direct hit from either gun at close range. Thus only a tank or a new seventh generation frame, light weight composite armor technology hadn't advanced that far yet.

-scene break-

Gottwald roared angrily slamming the MVS Katar through the cockpit of the Gunru. "Come on! Damn you all!" It'd been a mistake to charge the Sutherland group they'd encountered, but it'd been obvious too that letting Sento assume command of the other Kyushu rebels was likewise a mistake as well... and they'd gotten too far.

Not enough they would be able to fight their way back out, no their force had multiple particle shield equipped units, even vehicle mortars would be hard pressed to destroy them reliably. "We're over stretched, and they've got more reinforcements than we expected,"  
Which was saying something since it seemed like they were already fighting every terrorist in the entire prefecture, plus a detachment of Chinese. Jeremiah gritted his teeth and hit the launch button sending his blonde knives slashing through a Sutherland sending it carreening sideways.

To say that Jeremiah Gottwald did not like this situation was an understatement. They'd known about this, and here they were... Jeremiah had gathered everyone he thought he could trust who could help him form the basis of a Royal Guard for Lelouch at Cornelia's urging, and they were all bogged down east of the Prince's position on this damned island. The constant hit and run attacks were fraying on his nerves and patience. The bulk of the enemy were to the west, and Britannia forces though had landed in the east because it'd been largely unopposed. Now though that same bulk was being doggedly attacked by Kyushu natives, largely coordinated by white painted knightmares.

Two hundred forty was the last Black Knight intelligence report on this 'Sento's' number of Burais he could commit, discounting other terrorist groups. That was a great many knightmare, even if they were spread out across the island, but the bulk would probably be near Kumamoto, which was ideally where they were fighting to entrap the rebels.

The Black Lancelot derivative slashed outwards carefully timing the push to coincide with the rest of the unit to insure maximum devestation. The Gunrus if given the opportunity would gladly pepper the Britannian elite unit with burst cannon fire, which would be unpleasant. "Unit of Chinese APCs moving up," The announcement wasn't good news, given they were presently just shy of the main Britannian line. That was to say too far to reach it quickly, but close enough anyone who broke from the line to reinforce them would get here pretty quickly regardless, and thus be open to hostile fire.

"How many?"  
"A couple dozen. Our line has begun advance," Most likely Cornelia's order, considering he was bogged down here. The lieutant responded, "It'll still be fifteen minutes, we'll need to resupply sir." Which meant breaking off contact with the enemy here if they were to have to time to resupply their knightmares' weapons, as they'd already had it proven that they just could take out this kind of force without knowing where they were. The nearest Chinese line was just a little too far from the Britannian line at the moment, which meant they'd need to advance before they struck out.

-scene break-

"Fall back," It was an order that left a foul taste in the mouth for Britannian forces. They'd understimated the chinese defenders' defenses at this point. The initial Chinese knightmare detachment, had, as expected, received the Chinese APCs, in addition to a reinforcement of a pair of Chinese Knightmares platoons. It'd caught them in a bit of a bind, so they'd started to pull back, as the Chinese moved up with the local natives.

Sento himself had also initially underestimated Gottwald's reinforcements, expecting his forces were holding back, apparently they'd gotten the order to advance. Most likely from Cornelia, Sento surmised. Jeremiah, the ranking Chinese officer in this sector, Liu, and Sento all had their own individual objectives, so here they were boiled down in a small town, a thankfully very empty small town.

The Chinese officer had already reinforced his left flank, where the ground opened up and where a Britannian knightmare would have an even greater effectiveness. In all honesty Sento would have liked if he would move so he could hold the ground with the cluster of Burais he had deployed in the field. Gottwald wanted them both swept away. For now though, he'd settle just taking individual knightmares out of the way.

"Got you bastard," The anti knightmare lance punched through the old captured Sutherland B.

The general looked around, "Keep them contained here," Jeremiah ordered, the small city center's cluster of skyscrapers, and closely together buildings presented only a series of of access venues short of blowing through some of the smaller buildings. The downside was that the Chinese already had control of the large open expanse right of the Britannian position, where they had deployed the bulk of the Chinese APCs had been moved into. "We've got to wait till the Artillery gets on site." Jeremiah ordered, before scowling as his open channel opened a video screen. For a minute he hoped the eleven would turn out to be one of the Black Knights, it wasn't.

Sento realized this would basically boil down into a knock down drag out fight to use the Britannian turn of phrase, there was just no avoiding it. Kyoto for whatever their plan was, was going to wait until the last possible minute. "I think we can all reasonably surmise how this will play out," The Kyushu leader began, "regardless of what you intend to accomplish here-" That was about as far as he got as Jeremiah cut him off.

"Ha I know exactly what I will do, all you can do is keep slowing us down, your defense only delays the inevitable Britannia will triumph." To be completely fair to Jeremiah a portion of that bravado was for the sake of the regular knightmares around his position. Truthfully holding out had in this scenario always been a viable option for winning, eventually Britannian would reinforce, and well Lelouch had contingencies even if the Chinese could as well. That kind of win though opened up for another invasion later on. They needed a descisive win, a victory with strength, not endurance.

"I should think I only need to delay you, rather I'm hoping to negotiate a temporary cease fire to withdraw the wounded."

Jeremiah grimaced, that was about the one thing he couldn't refuse in this scenario...

-scene break-'

Aboard the command ship one of the warrant officers double checked his terminal again, at the instance of his commanding officer, "We have confirmed targetting data Admiral," It was mid afternoon by Tokyo standard time, forty five minutes ago the Black Knights had started relaying updated data plans, and the final preparations were laid out.

The old man nodded, "then do it." The Russian fleet had carefully spread out, their escorts carefully around the center mass of the fleet. There was a two fold reason for this though it was largely intended to protect against airborne threats, primarily Chinese surface to surface missiles. The other was a support screen for the modern fast attack landing craft, and once the beach was secured actual landing ships. The first ones to deploy would be Russian Black Knights, not that the Chinese would likely distinguish regular Russian Knightmare pilots from the Black Knight Russians anyway as they were all using the same frames for the most part.

The sound of missiles was a composition of different parts of the missile operating, suffice to say the primary rocket firing was loud. Dozens of ship to surface missiles firing at once, that were accompanied by the launching of landing craft meant it was nearly impossible to hear anything.

Not that it mattered, the first wave of the assault were the missiles.

The sixth generation frame at what the Britannian's called the Charles Point on the frontline, and its attendant Gunrus Charles point, as the Britannian's had it labelled, was not the first point to be struck by Ship to Surface missiles, that dubious honor were command and control possitions along the beachhead the Russian's intended to take. However Charles point marked one of the heaviest emplacements of Chinese forces, and an emplacement that they, the Britannians, hadn't been able to take even with Black Knight support, all day. It certainly wasn't from lack of trying either, as the massive amounts of wreckage from both sides would attest to.

There is however a difference between a frontal assault, and dropping a dozen anti surface missiles on a target. No one had expected that kind of change up, so when the missiles took out key points in the Chinese line, notably the baryon beam cannon armed sixth generation frame, the Britannian forces weren't quite ready to take advantage of it.

The eunuch hadn't quite known what to expect from the mass Russian fleet, after the Oriental incident the EU, as a whole, and China had largely blamed each other for the failure to force Britannia to the negotating table, and the fall of Japan. It had lead to a dramatic cooling of relations for the two blocks, which had been all the more to Russia's tastes. An amphious assault from the Britannians would not have been out of place this however spoke of a very bad turn of events.

The assault came to a surprise for Sawasaki. The eunuch too for that matter as both men starred. In this case Sawasaki managed to pull off the most possible eloquent response that anyone actually heard by the other involved sides, by which, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Though all things considered Sawasaki's pithy response was probably being echoed by a certain member of the six houses of Kyoto who was proceeding to hastily bark orders to Kyoto's reserve forces. "Who the fuck do you think you are!"  
The Black Knights/ Russian Army colonel from within his frame smiled, "I am colonel Anatoly Asimov of the Black Knights. For three miserable days you have murdered my brothers! No more, today you die, today I kill you all!" This was punctuated by the emphatic destruction of the Gunru. "For Great Justice! We will end you. We will wade in from the sea, and travel across the land, and bring the hammer down upon your heads."

The Black Reaper was a little younger than the original Gawain, or the Gurren designs. In fact compared to the new Lancelot, or the Merlin, or Cardoc frames, it lacked many of those now stereotyped 7th generation technologies. There were no energy shields on the knightmare, no particle cannons, and that was fine it made up for it in armor profile, and still carried weapon hard points. The Lancelot could take a Black Reaper out reasonably quickly if they were to actually fight, the same for the Gawain. Only the Gurren, as the Reaper was intended to be particularly skillful at close quarters while retaining effective mid range capacity. If the colonel had been attacking alone he'd have been overwhelmed, instead there were several dozen advancing Warlock frames, supported by naval artillery fire.

Sawasaki gritted his teeth, they did not need another front opening on the coast.

The eunuch gritted his teeth, negotiating with the Britannians would have been possible, so he figured he would bring it up. Right until Sawasaki and he were informed of the simultaneous push by the combined western Britannian forces and the Black Knights. This was the effective beginning of the end, it was a dramatic chaning of the scales, forcing Kyoto to move up its plan to let all sides wear themselves down. That intention was no longer viable, they couldn't wait.

-scene break-

Helltanz's notes:

-end note- Two chapters are left, chapter 19, and the epilogue, at this rate though I will have chapter 19 up before May, which would be nice.


	19. Chapter 19 Kyoto surges

-scene break-

Lelouch settled in front of the screen, the Thorian faction were at the head of the advance, though there were sizable contributions from the Istavaanians, including the Gurren backing them up. Of all Rakshata's designs he liked the Burai Kai the best, Rakshata's motorbike system was just too foolish a system, its slight improvements to deal with g-force just weren't worth the trade off. Still no one could deny the woman's mechanical genius. Sure a lot of that was professional pride, but there was solid mechanical proof that the standard cockpit was the most reasonable, and there were too many ineffencienies for the motorbike style... and then there was also the fact Rakshata was currently nagging his damned ear off, and now certainly wasn't the time.

In any event it wasn't that important, right now the advance was the important thing. Size wise the Black Knights in Japan broke down as Thorian, 5th Independent Guard elements, and then Istavaanian. There had been complaints by new members about this before, even one lodged at the council. The Thorian faction was the oldest, the first formalized after the start of the order had major branch offices across four continents, and was the largest of the order. The 5th Independent guard encompassed the units of the HAG so thus naturally had a sizable membership, and the Istavaanian were the only other formation with any sizable prescence in Japan. In this case though the latest recruits, those drawn from the swell of volunteers from Japanese resistance groups were more than a little confused, which was why the Istavaanians were largely being kept on one flank, and to an extent the rear.. The truth was he needed Todoh, and the four holy swords, and Kallen all deployed along with the other specialist formations of the Istavaanians, and that was just the situation they were in.

"The Russian forward thrust is on schedule, they've hit the Chinese rear guard, and their supplies," Which had been the plan the two pronged assault was entirely meant to abridge the Chinese assault, take out their supplies, and take the wind out of their counter attack. "Unfortunately Russian sonar confirms redirecting Chinese subs on course to the Russian fleet, and without helicopters for ASW, they'll be redirecting their destroyers to hopefully wave them off."  
Hopefully, gods above he'd had a hard enough time convincing uncle not to press an invasion through the Mongolian DMZ, "The bulk of Thorian elements aboard the fleet have landed correct?"

"Both Thorian Battallion Knightmare completements are deployed, along with one of the 2nd Independent Guard Battalions."

Strictly speaking that on its own was a respectably sized force, and a successful landing was a lot of work. "Good, still we'll need to press this to some kind of resolution, or we'll be forced into alternative solutions," Which meant Hammerfall, or more likely enacting Cancer, neither of which were appealing, but without time to move everyone in position they'd still be dealing with the remianing Chinese supply lines, particularly Saga. "Link me in to all brigade officers, and then get a hold of Cornelia." Briefing the other Thorians would be a simple task it was his overbearing sister that was the issue, especially since the Avalon had been hit, and Sawasaki had blown his identity in front of the others.

-scene break-

The order to strike came suddenly, something he hadn't liked, but he understood it. The charges ripped open into the old subway exit taking out enough of the decrepit entry way to allow teams of knightmares out into the field. It was largely coordinated. After invasion they'd, the resistance groups and Kyoto, had used the subways to get around, then they'd opened up new entrances away from places the Britannians would watch, so here they were.

The second block Gekka were the tip, concentrated force multipliers. Even though they lacked Todoh, and the four holy swords they had numbers with regards to their Gekkas, and surprise. "How are we doing?" Most of the Chinese reserves had already been moved up, allowing them to bypass much of their guard units, as those units attempted to hold back the increasingly concentrated Black Knight advance.

The old man crossed gripped the cane, the escape more than a month ago hadn't been completely without issue. It had allowed the bulk of the JLF to escape though, dodging both Black Knight and Britannia pressures. "I, Tatewaki Katase," This was what Kyoto wanted, and he followed through with it, decried Sawasaki's alliance with the Chinese an act of treason, a crime against a unified Japan. He declared that the JLF would fight on, and defeat Sawasaki, declared it to everyone Japanese, and Britannian alike, because that was really for whom the message was intended for. The battle ahead would be much easier to carry out, but this was still one of the realities of command. This was politics pure and simple, a calculated move against everyone. After Narita, and after the port attack the JLF had been in disarray, and the Black Knights had gladly welcomed many who were formerly of the JLF into their combat arms, Britannia had also claimed victory. Even though with the Russians here, thus the Black Knights' numbers had more than doubled in the span of hours, Britannia would have ultimately claimed victory against Sawasaki.

Now though, the JLF were here, and they would beat Sawasaki, and Britannia would have a much harder time claiming it. Kyoto had insisted on holding back their majority for so long. For Kyoto the look on the communications line was priceless. The Russian assault had been a shock enough, yet here was the JLF, and maybe even Sawasaki had expected Kyoto to welcome him with open arms if he'd beat the Britannians.

The Junior Grade lieuntant bowed, "General, Chinese rear guard forces have turned to engage our advance line Gekka," The Chinese had secondary lines of defense, which the national subway system was largely able to bypass. It wouldn't let them avoid all the Chinese, but most would be too busy committed to meeting the other advancing forces. It would put the Chinese in between two forces, "we've confirmed engagement with our Gekka,"

The holographic map was based off the primary model used aboard the current Britannian model, simply because after the invasion most of the research sectors had had one of two things they'd been destroyed or found new employment, ussaully either by fleeing or working for the occupation.

-scene break-

Kyoto's six houses had to be behind this was the thought running through the entirety of the leadership. For Sawasaki it definitely had to be, seeing the JLF colors completely put his plans into disarray. Even with the renewed Black Knight push they could have held out, maybe not retaken the coastal landing zone the Russian forces had taken now that the landing ships had berthed, but certainly held them back for the rest of the week before both sides started having ammo shortages. This though, "We're sure about this?"  
"Kyoto's declaration of intent was relatively clear, I should think," Sento commented, "Atsushi-san, with General Katase here well Kyoto has to be behind this, the Black Knights wouldn't

"You're right their prince wouldn't allow this kind of side show," Sawasaki agreed, "I knew Lelouch he'd, no you're right Kyoto must be behind this."

The Gekkas that the JLF were utilizing were effective, seemingly specifically modified in order to further maximize an effectivess towards Close quarters compat. The hand redesign was better suited for carrying a Kyoto mid caliber anti knightmare sub machine gun, while largely maintaining an effective ability to engage in melee. It was a rather noticeable shift from the original Gekkas that Todoh and the four holy swords were using.

The Eunuch parsed his thin lips delicately, "It does appear Kyoto is diverging from the original design, and for the better, we should pull back to the street line here." He said indicating the point on the command and control console. "They're advancing along this direction, while they hold these subway access points."

Kyoto, well the JLF, had demanded their surrender, which wasn't going to happen. "Kyoto doesn't have to force us to surrender, but it'd be the best for them, they can't afford the competition at this point." Sawasaki crossed his arms irritably, "Rebelling one advance is doable, but they're are three."  
The Eunuch nodded, "Yes with the Russian, Britannian, and Kyoto forces converging we don't have the time to reinforce. We committed to an engagement at the wrong time Atsushi." and he was correct, but they hadn't had any way of knowing what would happen. "Britannia has also comitted, but with the JLF assaulting Saga, we will have to hold them."

"Even assuming the Russian force didn't attack they still would have been able to complete their own landings, and completing encirclement if the Britannian forces under Gottwald join them."

"Would Gottwald allow that?"  
Sawasaki stared at the junior officer, "Yes, the Russian colonel had a Thorian faction pin, Lelouch wears a Thorian pin. Gottwald has always professed a loyalty to vi Britannia family."

The eunuch nodded, "Sawasaki is right, we kept our western line thin keep our frontline well reinforced, and with the assault from Kyoto through the subway we've lost our ability to quickly reinforce, and shift forces. We should consider a plan to withdraw," There he'd said it, they could still hold Nagasaki but this sudden blossoming of the enemy numbers greatly damaged their chances.

"Can we convince the Chinese government of something," Atsushi leaned forward and whispered quickly.

-scene break-

This was the final push, everyone knew this would decide it. The three Black Knight thrusts were accompanied by a much wider distribution of Britannians. The thrusts had tightened in their closing to the line. The Chinese had gotten occupied dealing with the JLF, which had sparked Cornelia to press an assault, as Schneziel had been far to busy on the comm line with the homeland, and she'd browbeat Clovis into backing her.

It was thus here they were, "Cornelia," Katase popping up, damn it, he had no way of preparing for that and it was such a pain.  
"Lelouch,"

He had to refrain from telling her to stop using his name over an open channel, because at this point their was no point to that anymore. "You know what just take Suzaku, and just go whatever," He didn't have time for this. Kyoto's assault was positively infuriating, and Cornelia deciding to push the entire rear guard of the front forward didn't help. Not that it mattered this whole thing was over, it just boiled down to how things go resolved and whether Sawasaki got killed or captured.

"I've got that covered," and she probably already had her plans laid out, "Kyoto's cowardice should have been expected we'll push through," When Katase had first showed up it'd been infuriating, for both Britannia, and various Black Knights. Still it did make sense why Kyoto's response had been lacking as of late. They'd probably started preparations as soon as the warning about the invasion had been passed along, or maybe sooner perhaps Sawasaki might have talked with Kyoto hoping for support. "I've got the last of Sento's forces in Saga pinned down, where are the Russians?"  
"The Thorian strike lines are still advancing, while the 2nd Independent Guard fan out," as our rear guard wasn't expressly stated, but the implication was there, but Cornelia was more focused on other things.

An open communications line prompt appeared on his screen, and flickered. Cornelia got to it first, "What do you want Sawasaki?" She demanded, bad enough that he'd invaded, which had gotten a mess load of people killed, he'd also attacked all of them.

Sawasaki raised his hands in a placating gesture. "The Chinese would like to negotiate a step down, and ceasfire talks between your forces, and my freedom fighters." Cornelia snorted, but Sawasaki ignored it, "I think we can all agree that we're really engaged in something that isn't good for the common people of Japan. The Chinese would like to negotiate a humanitarian ceasefire,"

Well that was convient considering they'd just started unloading Russian road mobile artillery from the Pacific Fleet's landing ships, all technically inline with the Melbourne Treaty, technically. Lelouch cycled through his frequencies, and buzzed the Avalon, "Schneziel, I think this is more your specialization." He commented, it had to be Schneziel or Cornelia who negotiated this ceasefire treaty.

Schneziel nodded, the Avalon had pulled back far to edge of the conflict zone, still easily within its range to fire its missiles but better situated to avoid being hit.

-scene break-

It'd been in some ways a lackluster climax for this. Right now the Chinese were 'distributing Humanitarian material throughout the island they still had a hold on.

Sento settled back, "Kyoto won't attack us now, with Sawasaki defeated," and no one could deny that, Sawsaski had done better than anyone could have imagined. It had been a truly ambitious attack, but no one could have predicted the sheer massing of Black Knight, and Kyoto's forces together. Convincing Gottwald to a truce just before the invasion had been a massive stroke of good fortune. It'd been massively advantageous to keeping his forces alive.

Kyoto had pushed through Saga's defenses without assaulting Kumamoto, in fact the sudden swarm of forces west had meant that Britannian forces in the east hadn't even advanced for several hours, as the truce was still in effect.

Sawasaki had talked down Cornelia, with help yes, but he'd still managed to convince the Coalition forces to hold back. Sawasaki and the Chinese weren't going to restart hostilities, it didn't benefit them. Not with the link up by Britannia with the Black Knight area taken by their Russian forces.

Sento turned to his newest guest, "How are you Mr. Liu, Mr. Chang." Officially they were just humanitarian workers, engineers.

"We are very well, we've already unloaded the heavy machinery." Britannia weren't going to commit to a push on Kumamoto especially not with Jeremiah still helping with the moving of the wounded back. Carefully stockpiling the various equipment the Chinese was going to be nearly impossible, but cherry picking from the lot of the equipment was still doable. "As we've discussed expanding the old military structures underground is doable but not in this weather effectively."  
Sento nodded, "Thats alright just do what you can today, the Britannians have said they aren't going to advance from their position," Cornelia's official line was that with hostility surpressed this was now a matter of civilian colonial authority.

Officially for the history books all combat on Kyushu had ceased on Sunday at 21:43 with the last groups of hostiles broke contact. Nearly one thousand servicemen on both sides had been killed officially, though an actual count of paramilitary groups, and civilians killed would take months to compile. There was also that the thousand only counted Kyushu not conflict off shore.

Still Cornelia would be nearby for a while, and when she left Kyoto would step up their attempts to influence the groups further. Then there was the Chinese promising to supply humanitarian efforts, and industrial supplies to help people rebuild. Sawasaki was already negotiating with Schneziel, he had been for the last twelve hours off and on. The news organizations already had a name for the conflict.

The Weekend War.

-scene break-

Helltanz's notes: alright the epilogue is the last thing that needs to go up, it covers political fallout, and all that.


	20. Chapter 20 Monday Epilogue

-scene break-

It'd taken hours to get an accurate gauge of JLF forces. Meeting Katase had been worse, today though it was a miserable morning after. Monday had been one phone call after another. Nagasaki and Kumamoto were still under opposition control in all but name, but their was nothing that could be done about it. Schneziel had said not to worry about it, Lelouch wasn't, if the Chinese tried anything well they'd end up enacting Cancer.

Explaining the Wiedzmin to Schneziel, and Cornelia had been a pain. Not that they'd begrudged the support in the conflict. The last of the Chinese mobile armor had even proved advantegous since the asssault that had been demanded by the Kyoto group to their JLF forces, and hence their forces had taken the brunt of the assault. It'd blunted the JLF but both sides were in Saga still would be for months, maybe even until nearly the new year.

Of course the repelling of the invasion had not been with out its other problems. Unfortunately the Skidbladnir was seriously damaged given the fact that it had entered battle incomplete, the Britannian Navy had also suffered losses, nothing sunk of course, but plenty of sailors dead. Then there were a few scattered reports, they were true obviously but fervently denied by Britannia, that the Avalon had received damage as well. Even the news organizations had heard of it, and talked about it. Schneziel made sure to make plenty of in person appearances before the news groups as frequently as possible.

"Standing down from this kind of an alert is a major thing," An understatement if there was one, they'd been dangerously close to a very bad place.

All in all, "We dodged a bullet here, we'll be stepping up withdrawal soon, the EU foreign minister has called my office four times already, and who knows how many times he's called Schneziel by this point." Lelouch leaned back, Kyushu was a rainy mess, you could barely hear the tv droning on over the rain. "The PR department is going to be busy,"  
"With what happened, what about Cornelia?"

Lelouch shrugged, "We'll deal with that when it comes up Anatoly," He grimaced at the ringing of his cell phone, ignoring it, "right now though the matter of withdrawal is our primary focus. Cornelia is, Cornelia is viceroy, and we are following through with our withdrawal plan." Lelouch took the headset, "All Black Knight forces, as you may have been informed by your officers we have concluded combat, the bulk of our forces will be withdrawing. Our planned withdrawal in accordance with our standing doctrines in these situations." Lelouch straightened a bit as his voice radiated to every Black Knight unit in or around the island, "We will withdraw to the appropriate unit garrisons, for most of you this will be Hokkaido, though some of you will be headed for our Vladivostok garrison, along with other garrisons in the Pacific zone. Very few have undertaken this particular," He took the party out of his cell phone as it started buzzing again, "directive. We are at a crossroads, the Order has swelled and I know many of you have missed many of the experiences of our more traditional members. Our armor is black. Nationality, and nationalist sentiment have no meaning or purpose amongst us. It is the duty of those with power to protect those without. This rising of the JLF does not change that, Sawasaki does not change that. We'll bury our dead, there will be Funnerary mass in Hokkaido to lay to rest our war dead. As a faction head, and a member of the order it would be ideal if everyone would be able to attend did so. I remind everyone that we are still in an elevated alert condition, and to take the appropriate precautions." Lelouch set the headset down. Geez, the Russians didn't like the Chinese, the fresh Japanese recruits didn't like Britannia fuck this was a mess, and that was just within the order. Such a miserable monday.

"You should consider calling them."  
"I'll wait," His face was on the damn news in a Black Knight uniform, he could put off dealing with ... with everyone. Right now there was a tension in Tokyo, and there was this news thing that was going 24/7. "This whole affair has priority, we've got to get this under control."  
"You mean going to Russia and Australia."  
Lelouch nodded, "Hokkaido will always be important to the order but its been seven years since Japan fell diversification is our only option especially with the way this conflict looks like it'll," that'd be the one to blow up and send the world into another continent spanning conflict, they'd been overdue with both Europe and Britannia building up their military. "Things will blossom terribly soon. The hawks in both governments are just too entrenched." Then there were the rumors the Chienese would be able to expand native mining of Sakuradite. It'd lesson the importance of Japan in the long run, but not until Fuji, and the other high ease of access veins were tapped out, and that'd be decades. "And Kyoto is a concern here, we're going to have to settle into Hokkaido for at least the next month,"

The cadre of officers present settled back, into that same tense silence. A lot of the heavy moving would be done after the hurricane passed. Storm surge would be horrible on the eastern coast of the island, and Tokyo would also be getting a swathe from the storm. It'd been a miserable three days.

-scene break-

Schneziel gave Cornelia a rather irritated look, in truth they'd been over this a number of times. All of these things really, he'd of thought she would have understood, certainly better than their relatives back in the homeland. "Lelouch isn't going to stick around much longer." She shot him back a likewise irritated glower, "If the weather wasn't half as bad as it was he'd probably have left once we negotiated the ceasefire."

"I know that," Geez he acted like she didn't want Lelouch to stick around, but he did have a point about the weather since the winds had actually gotten worse, grounding even the float system units, much less VTOLs. "Right now though he's planning to withdraw"

Schneziel nodded, "A logistical task of titanic proportions," Britannia had deployed more than seven hundred knightmare frames at the onset of the conflict, the Black Knight contribution was roughly equal, though nearly half that number was comprised of raised Burai either from the Istavaanian faction, or from nominal Black Knight unit volunteers. If you watched the news, and through Diethard Reid's camera specifically, the picture was presented slightly different. The JLF force comprised more than 300 JLF, Burais mostly, marked frames, as well as volunter rebels units, not enough to equal Britannia, but they also only received minimal news coverage as Diethard covered the 'Weekend war', the reinforcements that had trickled in, and then spiked over the weekend had shifted numbers. The news especially didn't mention how both sides had systematically eliminated stranded forces. The second prince looked at the large television screen. "So many of them, that Hammer will be on television screens throughout the Empire for at least the next month." He watched as the camera panned across a Tranche III Edinburgh and a group of Warlocks in western Kyushu. "He said he'd consider producing Sutherlands using his factories, for stability and order and such. It'd be useful, you should definitely try and convince him," He nudged her, "and there has been a lot going on, that we seem to have missed. Thats not acceptable, I'll tell you now, whatever father says its irrelevant to what is going to play out. There is a war for Japan, Sawasaki isn't completely wrong this is very much a country divided by war," Cornelia shifted, "Lelouch and Kyoto are going to end up fighting, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not a year from now, but some time soon."

"Then we'll crush them."

Schneziel resisted the urge to facepalm, goodness no wonder Lelouch was planning to leave brilliant general or not Cornelia had no taste for the civilian side of things. The explanation took just as long as always, and Cornelia huffed at it. "Father doesn't seem to care one way or another, maybe he really doesn't, but as Emperor he has to take the position of looking after this." Of course father... the Emperor had a knight of the round present, maybe he did care, or maybe Schneziel was seeing what he wanted to see.

Euphemia's timing was spectacular when it came to calling. It'd been amazing that Clovis had been able to keep the pink princess confined to Tokyo for the duration of the weekend, so hopefully he'd be able to manage to keep it up for another few days.

-scene break-

Kallen watched all the machines, most the Britannian army had departed out of this part of town, Cornelia's orders or something. "I didn't think i'd see this many people in the Black Knights."  
"Your a new Istavaanian, I think you'll find that, for a lot of Black Knights many of us aren't combat oriented. Right now all of these are affiliated with our militant arms. So it is a lot of people, yes but the Thorians are the oldest branch. The Independent Guard Corp also deal a lot with recruiting people on their own."  
"So what does that mean?" Kallen looked over, "I mean looking at all this, we've gathered so much-"  
"And this is the largest cluster of the Order's military might," The colonel remarked, "yes the independent guard have a great deal of leeway, but we also aren't expected to see much combat. Don't misunderstand just how much we committed to this battle, in a few years this wouldn't have been such an issue but right now all of this is a major risk for the order."

Kallen stared at the knightmare, it would have been nice to have all of this and just liberate Japan, but just looking out... so many.  
"Kallen hey!" It was Ogi, and Tamaki, it was good to see that they'd made it through this. "Everything seems like its going to calm down now that the fighting had stopped."  
Tamaki looked smug in his smirk, "Yeah well you know all us aces running around, still we're supposed to still be looking out."

Katsuya frowned, "Yes this remains a very tense situation." His remark did little to discourage Tamaki from continuing on.  
"Hmph, we killed men." A Thorian interjected disrupting the boasting, "If the Chinese want to fight, we will fight, tch but I do not think them stupid. No. Much as Anatoly wants it, he's wrong. We killed men, we killed men yesterday, we killed men the day before, and the day before that, and maybe we kill more men tomorrow." The man continued, "Anatoly he'd kill them all, why? Because thats just how this is, Russia and China fought, bad blood, and even within the order we can't escape it. Sure Chinese and Russian members will get along, maybe they avoid each other, but really we're still men, they're still men, and we kill them."

That took the wind out of his boasting. Kallen nodded, it was easy to forget within a knightmare frame, and the rush of g-forces as the frame twisted and turned. It wasn't just Lelouch who had his picture up in the news she was there too, and Suzaku obviously was too. He was Euphemia's knight, everything was going to change. "So what about you?"  
Sergei looked up, "I'm going to wait for orders, we won't leave for Vladivostok yet, we'll leave with the fleet when we go, and you'll go with the others of your unit to Hokkaido. Same thing though,"  
"He's right, everything is different now," Katsuya turned to look over to Todoh, "Its just painfully obvious that now we're going to have to accept harder choices."

-scene break-

The conflict for Kyushu for the time being was over, a careful pooling of influence had urged all factions to abide by a truce. World leaders were already talking busily about how all this was a giant regrettable mess. Regrettable in that politician's way of saying something completely insincere.

When Lelouch vi Britannia made his public address at seven o'clock on monday evening a lot of people tuned in. Schneziel had been talking so much the last forty eight hours, so all around the world people gathered to watch.

In Russia the tsar happily took the time to give his own broadcast flashing a stack of papers, and assured the population, that oh yes he knew his cousin was fighting the Chinese, and that the army was going to intervene in Kyushu. Never mind that he hadn't actually read the notices when they'd first been given too him, but he'd certainly take the pr benefits from his subjects.

In Britannia while his other Children largely gathered together to watch, Charles di Britannia settled back. Marianne had given him a call earlier, and right now she was standing mere meters from their son. Schneziel had told him Lelouch's general public schedule, fairly quickly, he'd have called Lelouch, but he had other things to do, and from all indications it'd probably just devolve into a shouting match.

"Mi lord,"  
Charles muted the television, "I'll leave the official complaint to the Chinese to Schneziel, the Europeans are our more pressing concern." Charles di Britannia stared at the report, plutonium the potential weapon of the future if the physicists were to be believed.

-scene break-

Book 2 Complete.

Helltanz's notes: Dark Prince 2 Epilogue: This marks the formal end of Dark Prince 2, its just over 50k which is around the target lenth. The lead up into book 3 has begun, but I have no idea when that will actually go up. Particularly as I want to finish magic perhaps (7 chapters of that left), and there are a number of people who want updates for God's Sword, and Final Crescendo. Thus I may try and have God's Sword chapter 11 (The first chapter of Part II) up maybe by August. The immediate plan is to finish Magic perhaps.

In regards to this fic, I plan to go back an edit in additional scenes, principally because I've had to rewrite this three times, and there are parts of the fic I haven't touched on. For one I'd certainly like to add additional scenes focusing on Kallen's point of view, more of Jeremiah, as well as Sento, and thus the resistance groups that aren't largely backed by the Black Knights or the Six Houses of Kyoto. Sento is particularly important as he is a point of view character in the next book. Sawasaki will also be making a reappearance in book three, so eventually he and the six houses of Kyoto also need additional scenes, and fleshing out.

As to Book 3 Chapter 1 will open several days after this chapter with Schneziel, Cornelia, and Clovis in Tokyo, followed by the second scene featuring Lelouch in Hokkaido. Kallen, as well as her resistance group, and the Six houses of Kyoto, to start addressing the ideological fractions within the organization, will both have scenes in Chapter one. Sento will also make his reappearance. Chapter 1 will be at least 4k, maybe 6-7 thousand words.


End file.
